LEYENDA
by HachiYue
Summary: me llamo mikan yukihara o tambien conocida como la leyenda la chica que escapo de la academia ...pero eso no es todo lo que voy a encontrar si no lo que paso luego de tanto huir ...el lugar donde al fin encontre la felicidad el amor y mucho mas...el lugar donde solo crei que iba a ser mi perdicion, donde jamas crei parar ...LA ACADEMIA ALICE...denme una oportunidad y lean pliss
1. PROLOGO

Este es mi primer fic espero q les guste y q me disculpen por mi ortografia

Los personajes de gakuen alice no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a higuchi tachibana

**LEYENDA**

**PROLOGO**

Hola soy mikan yukihara, aunque ahora es sakura, pero me llaman de diferentes formas segun la persona, cuando destruyo una asociacion anti-alice me llaman la alicia de la muerte, cuando robo informacion que necesito rosa negra (ya que siempre dejo una rosa negra como la noche cuando robo como marca personal), pero para la mayoria de los estudiantes de GA soy "la leyenda" la chica multi-alice con los mas raros y invencibles alices que escapo durante 16 años de la academia. Pero esta historia que voy a contar ahora no solo se va a tratar de como escape 16 años si no tambien como fue mi vida cuando al fin entre a la academia, el cual fue el lugar donde menos espere al fin encontrar la felicidad.

Para empezar les contare por que escapo de las garras de la academia o mas bien de las garras del ESP, pero esta empieza mucho antes de que yo alla nacido.

_19 años antes_

_-tenemos que salir de aqui yuka y la unica forma es que vayamos por aqui sabes que ya no soporto que utilices tus alices para el director y sabes que el nunca te dejara ir-decia el actual profesor de la clase de habilidades especiales izumi yukihara-si nos vamos de aqui aunque tengamos que huir toda la vida yo siempre estare contigo no importa lo que pase-_

_-esta bien mientras este contigo y desde afuera nos aseguraremos de poder darles a los estudiantes de esta academia un futuro mejor sin el ESP o las organizaciones que los amenazan- decia yuka azumi actualmente la estudiante mas importante de habilidades peligrosas-_

_Asi fue como yuka y izumi-sensei huyeron de la academia por la puerta transportadora_ ( si vieron el manga cuando mikan intenta huir con su madre tiene que ir por esa puerta de secundaria o preparatoria pero no se como se llamaba)_ para asi al fin poder estar juntos y poder al fin dar un futuro mejor a la gente alice._

_2 años despues_

_-vamos yuka puja-decia izumi, actualmente llamado haru megumi, a su esposa que esta dando a luz-_

_-AHHHH!-grito yuka, actualmente conocida como shizuru megumi_

_-vamos yuka ya vi la cabeza una vez mas-decia su mejor amiga que la estaba ayudando-FELICIDADES YUKA!...ES UNA NIÑA!-decia mientras miraba a la bebe recien nacida_(la identidad de esta la sabran en breve)

_La mujer le entrego la niña al padre que la miro con adoracion y se hacerco a su esposa para que la vea, al verla derramo unas lagrimas de felicidad y estiro los brazos para agarrarla. El sin rechistar se la entrego y admiro con facinacion la escena de su esposa con su hija recien nacida en mejor amiga de estos salio de la habitacion para dejarlos solos para que hablaran._

_-hola mi pequeña soy tu mami-decia la mujer a su muy pequeña hija-mi pequeña __**mikan-**_

-_nuestra pequeña mikan-dijo el hombre al lado de ella-no sera necesario cambiarle la apariencia con el alice de forma hasta que tenga cierta edad-dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a su mujer-_

_-si tienes razon, pero igual es imposible que ellos se enteren de que es nuestra hija, por algo cambiamos nuestra apariencia y nombres, podra ser una niña normal y e ir a la escuela-decia yuka mirando aun a su hija-_

_-sabes que no nos podemos arriesgar apenas tengta edad suficiente para poder usar sus alices debemos entrenarla para que ella misma se pueda proteger y mas aun si nace con nuestros alices-decia enfrentando a su mujer preocupado-_

_-si ya lo se, pero no es justo que tenga que vivir una vida escapando como nosotros-dijo frustrada-_

_-que yo sepa desde hace nueve meses exactamente que nos instalamos en un lugar donde podemos darle una vida a nuestra hija-dijo mirando con sinismo a su esposa-nos quedamos en ese lugar por nuestra hija y ademas con la base secreta que hicimos abajo de la casa podemos controlar nuestras operciones y entrenarla a ella-_

_-ok ya entendi...tengo que dejar de preocuparme...lo importante es que la tenemos aqui con nosotros-dijo mientras miraba a mikan bostezar-_

_-si ...nuestra pequeña mikan-_

_*fin de tiempo*_

Si...todo empezo por mis padres. Mi madre era de hablidades peligrosas y mi padre era un profesor decidieron huir juntos fuera de la academia y luego se convirtieron en agentes destruyendo organizaciones anti-alice que secuestraban niños con alices para sus fines, tambien le robaban informacion no solo a las organizaciones si no tambien a la academia y asi arruinar los planes del ESP pero lo que nunca pudieron lograr es que ya no utilizaran a los estudiantes de habilidades peligrosas y solo podian conseguir eso si mataban al director o ESP.

Creo que ahoran entienden por que 16 años huyendo...aunque tecnicamente 8 años de mi vida no sabian de mi existencia mis padres siempre me mantuvieron a salvo y me entrenaron yo saque los alice de mi papa y uno de los dos alices de mi mama...pero lo peor que me pudo pasar es sacar el "alice" , un alice que ni mi papa ni mi mama poseian un alice al que nadie se puede enfrentar, tiene muchas funciones ese alice pero todas te llevan a un mismo punto...la muerte...(luego sabran de ese alice mas bn conocido con el alice innombrable)pero creo que ahora es mejor que les cuente por que solo ocho años estuve sin que supieran de mi, donde luego de eso empezo de verdad mi leyenda...

_8 años atras_

_-mama, papa, tienen que ir a otra mision-decia una pequeña niña de ojos ambar brillantes y pelo castaño conocida como mikan-_

_-si, lo siento mi pequeña-decia yuka yukihara mirandoa su hija mayor_

_-lo sentimos mikan, pero lo hacemos por el bn de tu futuro y el de tu hermana-decia izumi yukihara mientras veia a su hija-asi recuerda lo que siempre te decimos cuando nos vamos-_

_-si lo se-decia mientras bajaba la mirada y los ojos se le ponin llorosos-pero deberian de decirme eso como si de verdad no fueran a volver de verdad, no quieron que nos dejen a mi a nanami solas aunque sepan que pueda sola con ella, soy muy joven-decia derramando lagrimas y mirandolos fijamente(mikan: nanamo es mi hemana de dos meses)_

_yuka y izumi abrazaron a su hija, yuka empezo a derramar lagrimas tambien. Abrazaron a mikan hasta que esta se calmo y dejo de llorar._

_-sabemos lo joven que eres y de verdad tampoco nos gusta esto pero debemos hacerlo y tu desde los seis años ya puedes cuidarte practicamente sola-decia su padre agarrandola de los hombros-te enseñamos a controlar tu 4 alices y lo sabes usar perfectamente, puedes cuidarte tu sola y a tu hermana, ademas sabes que tenemos guardado dinero para que se cuiden-_

_-ya lo se, ustedes me dijeron que si no volvian y alguien entrara aqui que lo destruya para que no vea la informacion que tenemos y huya junto con nanami para cuidarla-_

_-y no te olvides de lo de borrar la memoria a tus "tios" y sus hijos-decia ahora yuka_

_-si...-ddecia de vuelta bajando la mirada y aun mas triste-esa es la peor parte -penso_

_-es hora de irnos, vamos yuka- y abrazaron a su hija una ves mas y le dieron un beso en la frente tambien pasaron po la cuna de la bebe y la besaron_

Ese dia mis padres no volvieron pero los que invadieron la que fue nuestra casa durante ocho años fue los agentes de la academia, pero tardaron mucho en encontrar el unico acceso al refugio lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para destruir los archivos, que yo ya sabia todos, y escapar con nanami y la cuenta que mis padres tenian de dinero...ese dia fue que se supo de mi existencia pero no la de nanami ya que era tan joven que solo habia una foto de ella la cual llevo conmigo desde ese dia...ese dia empeze a escapar de la academia pero no podia dejar que ellos supieran de mi hermana y ella era mucha responsabilidad si iba a seguir con lo que hacian mis padres, ese dia la deje en la casa de un anciano el al verla frente a su puerta no dudo en cuidar de ella, ese fue el dia en que me quede totalmente sola, ya que ni los que yo llamaba tios y mi mejor amigo(van a saber la identidad en breve por ahora no) ya no sabian de mi ya que era riesgoso que todavia ubieran recuerdos de mis padres o mi familia...

Estaba sola, siempre huyendo, me converti en mejor agente que mis padres y tube varios encuentros con agentes de organizaciones y la academia, nunca mas volvi a ver a nanami pero cada 5 meses le envio dinero suficiente para que se mantenga hasta que le de mas, la primera ves que le deje dinero al anciano tambien le envie una carta diciendo que le agradecia por cuidar a la unica familia que me queda y por ciertas cuestiones no puedo estar con ella asi que por favor que la cuide y yo siempre le voy a ayudar, fue la unica ves que envie una carta. Pero se que ella esta bien mientras no sepa nada y pueda vivir la vida que yo no pude aunque mis padres trataron de darmela.

Mi vida tecnicamente despues de empezar a huir se vaso practicamente a viajar de ciudad en ciudad salvando a niños con alice que capturaron las organizaciones anti-alice, destruyendolas o robandoles informacion, al igual que a la academia pero a ellos si no destruia al ESP no iba a conseguir nada, pero con frustar sus planes me bastaba, el director siempre mandaba a sus agentes para capturarme si tenian la oportunidad pero era muy dificil localizarme ya que yo estaba en constante movimiento y casi siempre acampaba en los bosques cercanos, lugares donde no habia gente, habeces me topaba con los alumnos que utilizaba la academia aunque miraba lo que hacian desde una distancia adecuada nunca me metia con ellos ya que no era buena idea.

Esa fue practicamente mi vida hasta que tuve 16 donde fue que finalmente encontraron mi unico punto devil y me arratraron a la academia desde ahi es donde le voy a contar lo que paso el lugar donde hubo romance, tristeza, felicidad, dolor y muchos sentimientos mas que en mi vida pence que jamas hiba sentir por nunca pude tener un vida...donde conoci que era la amistad, el amor, la enemistas y mucho mas...y luego al fin alcance la felicidad

Muchos piensan que mi leyenda, pero yo prefiero decirle historia, comienza cuando se supo de mi existencia pero mi verdadera historia comienza en el lugar mas inespera, donde nunca crei que podria ser feliz y solo hiba a ser una piesa de ajedrez mas en el tablero...**LA ACADEMIA ALICE...DONDE LA VERDADERA LEYENDA DE MI VIDA COMENZO...**

**...**

espero que les alla gustado este inicio este es mi primer fic aunq no se si es muy corto y se que no explique mucho pero eso de no explicar mucho fue a propocito por que paara eso esta la otra parte de la historia ;)...

los personajes son los mismos no va a haber muchos inventados por mi solo por ahora al principio solo fue nanami y despues voy a agregar michiru que luego sabran quien es...top secret...por ahora...y el romance en esta historia no va a faltar pero va a ser a su debido tiempo...en fin espero que me dejen sus REVIEWS PARA QUE SEPA QUE PIENSAN...

tambien voy a ser unos pequeños proyectos de peliculas donde voy a adaptar los personajes de GA a peliculas de la tele y tambien adaptarlos a historia de otras cosas pero eso no lo voy a decir...

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "MI PUNTO DEBIL"


	2. cap 1 mi punto devil

Holaaaaa es hora de mi primer capi... y gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y con lo de actualizarla no creo tardar muchos dias con los capitulo...eso si advierto falta para que aparesca natsy por primera ves al igual que los demas...

1-los personajes dde gakuen alice no me pertenecen le pertenecen a higuchi tachibana

2-la historia me pertenece a mi...my name is top secret

3-disculpen la ortografia y otras cosas

...

**LEYENDA**

**CAP. 1: "mi punto devil"**

11pm - FABRICA ABANDONA A LAS AFUERAS DE KYOTO

-mi-chan vamos tenemos 5 minutos para salir de aqui antes de que explote la fabrica-decia una castaña a su fiel y mejor amiga

-si mikan-sama-decia esta atra ves de telepatia (despues mas adelante sabran mas sigan leyend)

mikan estaba infiltrada en una organizacion anti-alice que tenia informacion de como crear una maquina que podia insertar alices en el cuerpo y quitarlos para su veneficio, se habia infiltrado para sacar la informacion de la maquina y luego destruir la fabrica asi destruir el prototipo y todos los materiales que tenian para construir mas de esas, si llegaban a usar esa maquina podrian robar alice muy peligrosos y usar para sus planes.

-ahi esta la salida, adelantate, yo noqueo a los gurdias-decia mientras empezaba a usar el alice de tierra contra ellos

-ATRAPENLA NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR-decian los guardias de la salida

-de verdad creen que me detendran-tratando de distraerlos mientras michiru salia-creo que ahora es mejor que use mi alice para salir a tiempo-penso, se acerco a uno de los guardias y le toco la frente y susurro-pesadilla-uso el alice mariposa de la muerte que habia robado y el guardia se callo al piso y empezo a gritar hasta que el mismo saco una navaja y se suicido

los guardias miraron eso aterrados y algunos intentaron huir y otros atacaron, mikan a los que la atacaron tambien les hizo tener pesadillas, se acerco mas a la puerta antes de que vinieran otros guardias y tan solo le quedaban 30 segundos. Al salir copeo el alice de tierra y creo un muro para bloquear la salida luego creo una barrera alrededor de la fabrica y trato de correr hacia su motocicleta lo mas rapido que pudo para salir de ahi, mientras corria la fabrica exploto al llegar a su motocicleta michiru ya la esperaba ahi

-te tardaste mucho mikan-sama-decia una feliz michiru al ver a su ama sana y salva-te haces lenta-decia ahora burlonamente-

-jaja..desde cuando eres tan chistosa mi-chan, en fin como salio todo bien y tengo los planes y estoy segura que nadie escapo nos quedaremos en un hotel hoy que dices-decia mientras encendia la motocicleta-

-yei!...pidamos servicio al cuarto tengo hambre!..hace mucho que no vamos a hoteles nos estabamos quedando mucho en el bosque-decia mientras se transformaba en humana y se .subia a la motocicleta

-para ser una loba salvaje que nacio en el bosque te acostubraste muy bien a la ciudad y a lo que hago desde que te quedaste conmigo-decia ahora acercandose a kyoto y al primer hotel que vean

-tu quisiste que me quedara contigo facilmente me hubieras dejado con mi manada-decia sacando la lengua-aunque te agradessco los alices de cambio de forma y el de la voz para poder pasar desapercibida-

-lo que mas lamento es el de la voz, y para tener dos años sigues siendo muy infantil pero con el alice de cambio de forma creces mas lento que los animales normales-decia estacionando ya que llegaron a un hotel

michiru y mikan bajaron de la motocicleta para registrarse, al registrarse usaron unos nombres falsos y no hubo ningun problema...al entrar en la habitacion lo primero que hicieron fue pedir servicio de desalluno mas o menos para las 10 am luego de eso muchiru volvio a su forma normal y se acosto en la alfombra

-todavia no te duermas tienes que comer algo creo que en mi mochila tengo algo de comida para perro-decia mientras buscaba en la mochila que traia-a aqui esta son trocitos de carne-decia mientras le mostraba la bolsa

sin pensarlo michiru se acerco corriendo y metio el ocico en la bolsa, mikan le acaricio la cabeza y se le quedo mirando mientras recordo como se quedo con michiru

flashback

_2 años atras_

_Acababa de robar informacion a una organizacion anti-alice, era informacion acerca de algunos estudiantes de la academia alice y eran todos alices de teletransportacion y invencion al parecer queria crear una maquina para poder teletransportarce a donde quisieran incluso dentro de la academia o al otro pais._

_Estaba huyendo y me oculte en el bosque no habia cerca ningun pueblo, ciudad o rastro de civilizacion solo escuchaba los sonidos de los animales salvajes, me subi a un arbol y descanze ahi hasta que amanecio. Al amanecer me baje del arbol y empeze a caminar sin rumbo hasta que encontre el final de los arboles y se extendia una padrera donde se veian algunos venados, era primavera y estaban pastando. Al acercarme divise una manada de lobos en plena caceria, vi como cazaron dos venados uno joven y un adulto lo que no me habia dado cuenta es que me habia acercado inconcientemente a la estar justo frente a ellos a plena vista algunos se pusieron en guardia para atacar, por reflejo copie el alice de feromonas animal y uno de los tanto alice que usaba de chica y me escapaba de casa un rato mientras no estaban mis padres, claro nunca se enteraban._

_-tranquiloss no les hare daño-en eso me acerque a uno y lo acaricie, otros se me acercaron y me olfatearon_

_En ese momento los segui hasta que se encontaron con el resto de la manada donde estaban algunas hembras cuidando a los cachorros y estos al verme corrieron hacia mi, me olfatearon, me agache y jugue con ellos, uno en especial o mas bien una me llamo la atencion, era la mas chica de una de las tres camadas que habia esa temporada pero esta nacio con ojos de colores diferentes tenia un ojo verde y el otro violeta colores muy raros , desde que la vi me encariñe con esta me quede tres dias con la manada claro que al segundo dia tuve que cazar para comer eso o morir de hambre._

_Yo dormia a los pies de los arboles y los cachorros alrededor mio y claro tambien sus madres, al momento de marcharme algunos cachorros y adultos me intentaron seguir apenas empeze a caminar pero se dieron la vuelta. Mientras caminaba pase por la cueva de un oso que de por suerte no estaba y cerca de estas estaban unas moras caminando y arriba de un arbol vi un aguila en su nido use el alice de feromonas para que bajara del arbol y saque una piedra alice de voz de mi mochila y la use en ella para que me dijera donde esta la ciudad o pueblo mas cercano, esta me dijo que estaba o un dia y medio a pie hacia el este, y justo cuando le quite la piedra alice escuche unos ruidos sofocados de un animal que huia._

_Fui corriendo haber que pasaba y me encontre a un pequeño lobo de ojos de diferente color ciendo acorralado por un oso, me acerque lo mas rapido que pude al oso y use somnifero en el, callo rapidamente dormido, luego me acerque al pequeño lobesno que estaba aterrado_

_-pero que haces aqui?!...no me digas que me seguiste todo este tiempo pequeña loba loca!-le decia ahora a la pequeña loba que tenia en brazos en ese momento decidi usar el alice voz tambien en ella para que me contara que estaba haciendo era un cachorro pero ya tenia algunos meses,suficiente para que se comunique-DIME POR QUE ME SEGUISTE?-_

_-es que yo quelia etar contigo, por que te fuite de la manada?-decia llorando(el sonido que hacen los perros cuando lloran)_

_-pobre pequeña,pero debes volve con tu manada yo estoy muy ocupada y que estes conmigo solo por ser un lobo es problema no puedes quedarte conmigo, debere volver y dejarte con tu manada de por suerte nada mas pasaron unas horas no deben estar lejos-decia mientras se disponia a volver_

_-NO!...quielo quedalme contigo hale lo que me digas...-decia tratando de librarse de su agarre y que no la llevara de vuelta_

_-asshhhh...esta bien...creo que puedo ocultar el echo de que eres un lobo con un alice pero debo enseñarte un par de cosas y debes aprenderlas sin rechistar o te devuelvo a tu manada-decia mirandoo fijamente_

_-CHIIIII!...- le salto encima y la lame_

_-ya para ...jajaja..te pondre un nombre-decia agarrandola para que la vea-te llamaras...__**michiru-**__y le sonrie a la loba que la veia confundida-te gusta mi-chan_

_fin de flashback_

-si el momento en que conoci a mi mejor amiga-pensaba

-mikan-sama le sucede algo-decia mirandola ya que habia acabado hace unos minutos su comida

-eh...ah...no, nada-decia volviendo a acariciarle la cabeza-tu descansa yo vere los planos de la maquina para memorizarlos y luego los destruire como siempre, tu duermete-decia llendo hacia su mochila y saco de alli un pendrive con los planos y su notebook

Michiru se durmio a los pies de la cama y mikan se quedo revisando los planos hasta que se hizo las 2 am luego los elimino y guardo la notebook y el pendrive, se acerco a la ventana para ver hacia afuera de un bolsillo saco un pequeña foto, la unica foto que tenia de su familia, la unica foto que estaban sus padres, ella y nanami cuando recien nacio. Un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y guardo de vuelta la foto y de su cuello saco una piedra alice que la apreto contra sus manos.

MIKAN P.D.V

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ustedes, y se que en un futuro tal vez no cercano los volvere a ver y al fin podremos estar juntos, nanami espero que cuando al fin pueda verte me perdones el haberte dejado pero lo hice por tu bien, espero que me dejes decirte que todos estos años no he dejado de preocuparme y pensar en ti.

Tambien espero encontrarme con el aunque se que no me recuerda cuando puede que este a salvo pueda recordarme para que por lo menos volvamos a ser amigos...mi pequeño amor de infancia...(no les voy a decir quien es aunque supongo q ya se lo imaginan ;)...je)

FIN P.D.T

Mikan se acuesta en la cama pero antes guarda de vuelta la foto y se quita sus botas y guardo todo lo de importancia en su mochila que oculta bajo la cama pone una barrera alrededor de la habitacion y un poco mas alla de esta para detectar si llega algun otro alice, luego de esto se entrega a los brazos de morfeo

DE FORMA PARALELA

12:45 AM EN UNA OFICINA SOLO ALUMBRADA POR LA LUZ DE UNA LAMPARA DE MESA

-saven su ubicacion actual- dijo una persona sentada en el una silla detras del escritorio que apenas se distinguia la figura aun con la lampara

-si señor...segun la reciente informacion descubrimos que destruyo una organizacion anti-alice pero no dejo ni un solo resto para saver que hacian ahi-decia mientras entregaba una carpeta y la dejaba en el escritorio-esta fabrica donde estaba los de la organizacion estaba a las afueras de kyoto sospechamos que esta ahi y que su siguiente destino va a ser Yamanashi y para eso tiene que ir al aeropuerto-

-perfecto cuando pongan hombre ahi en los accesos del aeropuerto y en los caminos menos transcurridos hacia alla seguro es por donde va a viajar, ella seguro va a luchar pero esta ves tenemos una oferta que no va a poder rechazar-en eso se levanta y se acerca a uno de loss sillones de la sala donde hay una pequeña niña castaña oscuro desmallada, le acaricia lla mejilla-si quiere que su hermana viva-decia macabramente

-si señor en este mismo momento a organizar a los hombre para que partamos ahora mismo-decia haciendo una reverencia para marcharze-

-no me falles masamume y que no e engañe esa niña es muy habilidosa -en eso el otro hombre se marcha-al fin seras mia mikan yukihara, esta ves no tienes salida, fuiste muy inteligente al ocultar a esta pequeña por tanto tiempo pero cometiste un despiste grave, ahora seras mia-pone una sonrisa macabra mientras mira la ventana y el lugar se vulve mas tenebroso

VOLVIENDO A KYOTO CON MIKAN

Una castaña con reflejos rubios habria recien sus hermosos ojos ambar y lo que primero diviso fue a la loba que dormia al lado de sus pies roncando, al ver eso se rie y le acaricia el lomo. Se levanta de la cama y se fija en la hora, 8:30 am, tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y bañar a la loba dormida. Mikan se levanta y despierta a michiru, esta rezonga un rato y de mala gana se levanta.

-mouuu...por que me levantas es temprano y estamos en un hotel-decia esta metiendose bajo las cobijas

-deja de rezongar y transformate en humano para que te metas a bañar que si te lavo en tu forma normal largaras mucho pelo ademas en una hora y media viene la comida-decia empujandola hacia el baño

Luego de que se bañaron o mas bien mikan baño a mi-chan y despues ella se baño, llego el desayuno que ordenaron, comieron tranquilamente, luego empezaron a prepararse para irse su proximo lugar al que hiban a ir era a yamanashi cerca de tokio para investigar unos laboratorios alice de la academia.

Mentras hiban en la moto por un camino poco transitado mikan freno y le pidio a michiru que se convierta en aguila y que estuviera sobrevolando sobre ella por que tenia un mal presentimiento luego de 15 minutos de viaje el suelo se desquebrajo bajo ella y callo de la motocicleta, unos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron y la rodearon.

-ya sabia que algo no me daba buena espina-decia levantandose y sacandose el polvo en eso siente una presencia conocida-masamune esto es obra tuya maldita marioneta-decia con odio

Un hombre emergio de atras de un par de hombres con una sonrisa burlona hacia ella.

-como siempre la pequeña mikan sakura yukihara tan bella como siempre, acaso no me vas a saludar-decia mientras aun la miraba con una sonrisa

-que tal si hacemos esto rapido tengo que tomar un vuelo, ya sabes como siempre, derroto a tus hombres y te vas huyendo de vuelta con tu titiritero ESP-decia cruzada de brazos y la cadera hacia un lado, pose sexy

-que pasa con ese trato, ademas no vengo a luchar vengo a dejarte un mensaje o mas bien una proposicion que no vas a poder rechazar-decia ahora acercandose

-si claro, haber esta ves que me vas a ofrecer, nada te funcionara y mejor que no te acerques quizas no uso mi alice de la muerte nunca pero contigo haria una excepcion-decia ahora mirandolo con odio

-si claro, apuesto a que no sabes nii como usarlo demuestramelo-decia desafiandola

-de acuerdo-en eso fija la vista en uno de los hombres y susurra- dolor-el hombre se empieza a retorcer de dolor algunos se acercan a ayudarlo pero el hombre se sigue retorciendo y le empieza a sangrar la nariz y le empieza a salir espuma de la boca-ya ves si se usarlo pero creo que es hora de darle el final-en eso al hombre le da un paro cardiaco

-muy impresionante de verdad eres una piesa unica-decia mientras le hacia una seña a los otros hombres para que se levaran el cadaver

-si pero a ti te haria sufrir mas, y dime cual es el mensaje-decia volviendo a mirarlo

-o es algo muy simple desde hace un tiempo mi jefe fijo la vista en una niña de un pequeño pueblo y empezo a averiguar sobre ella-decia dando vueltas alrededor de ella

-no me digas otra que quiere hacer un peon de su juego y me tiene que importar porque?...-decia despreocupadamente pero en el interior estaba nerviosa

-o por nada es solo que el director penso que esa niña serviria de algo pero sus alice no son muy utiles, pero tiene un alice raro que solo lo han tenido tres personas hasta ahora que sepamos una de ellas esta muerta y la otra esta viva-decia ya quieto y mirandola fijamente ante cualquier reaccion

-entonces si es util si su alice es raro de algo servira, no puedo hacer nada por ella-decia ahora tensa y mas alerta

-que lastima entonces el director la tendra que matar, pobre apenas tiene 8 años y es una hermosura, cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos aceitunados-mikan ahora estaba en alerta roja interiormente-bueno mejor voy y le digo al director quizas asi tenga tiempo de despedirme de la pequeña _**NANAMI-CHAN**__-_ mikan abrio los ojos desmesuradamente utilizo su alice en todos los presentes con una rabia tremenda

-devuelvanme a nanami,o juro que le dare un trato peor que la muerte-decia con los ojos nublados de furia, masamune y todos los demas se retorcian de dolor pero logro hablar

-s..si...q-qui-quieres verla...ahhh...d-deves venir co-conmigo-decia y se sigui retorciendo en el suelo

-esta bien aceptare la oferta del director y ire a la academia para hablar con el pero quiero ver a nanami sana y salva, luego hablaremos del trato-decia a un echa una fiera pero controlaada para poder salvar a nanami y dejo de usar su alice

-de acuerdo creo que entonces... hay que ir al aeropuerto ahi estara esperando un avion privado que nos llevara a tokio y despues iremos a la academia-decia aun con dolor, en eso se acerco un coche negro este habrio la puerta y le extendio la mano a mikan-para el director sera un placer resivirte-

-aguarden un minuto-mikan silvo y michiru que todavia era un aguila descendio hacia ellos y volvio a su forma normal-ella me acompañara quieran o no ella viene-decia mirandolo a muerte

-de acuerdo-y le volvio a extender la mano

mikan tomo su mano y se metio en el auto seguda de michiru que le gruño al hombre, este fue el ultimo en entrar, todos los otros hombres se fueron en otros autos. Apenas se cerraron la puerta del auto marcaron el nuevo camino de mikan, el camino que ella creyo que iba a ser su pesadilla, pero que en realidad iba a ser su camino hacia la vida que ella no tuvo antes y al fin tener felicidad.

...

AL FIN TERMINE ...ALELUYA...SE ME HIZO MUY LARGO ESTE ...bueno como siempre espero que me dejen sus reviews y les agradesco a los que dejaron reviews del prologo...espero que este capitulo tambien les guste y que sigan dejando sus opiniones gracias y el siguiente capitulo se llamara

CAP. 2 LA GUARIDA DEL DEMONIO

nombre raro pero para mi el director es un demonio que solo causa mal ese capitulo no creo hacerlo tan largo pero hay que ver lo que se me ocurre no?...jeje BYE


	3. cap 2 la guarida del demonio

HOLAAAA...GOMENASAI POR TARDAR...es que estuve medo ocupada pero voy a tratar de adelantar todos los capitulos que pueda para no atrasarme y asi ya tenerlos para publicar...

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**CAP. 2: "la guarida del demonio"**

Mikan, junto con michiru y masamune, estaban todavia dentro del auto negro en camino al aeropuerto para ir a tokyo y luego a la estaba junto con michiru en la parte trasera y masamune adelante, mikan no despegaba los ojos llenos de furia de el, michiru solo pudo mirarla con angustia y tristesa a su ama. Luego de un rato de viaje mikan se dio cuenta que se desviaron del camino que va al aeropuerto.

-dime ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos, no te creas que no me di cuenta que ya no estamos en el mismo camino- decia cortante y fria, combinada con rabia y ira-

-era de esperarse que te dieras cuenta-dijo de forma cinica y michiru le gruño-nos dirigimos a un lugar cercano al aeropuerto donde nos esta esperando un avion privado, ese avion es el que utiliza la academia-dijo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo-

-como sea...-dijo, luego apollo la cabeza en el vidrio y cerro los ojos, lo unico que quedaba era esperar

A los 15 minutos llegaron a donde estaba el avion, despegaron sin problemas, el viaje fue igual mikan y michiru se centaron lo mas lejos posible de masamune y sus hombres, ambas decidieron dormir un poco antes de llegar a tokyo. Mikan ya habia estado ahi varias veces, desde que sus padres murieron y ella empezo a hacer lo que hacia, casi habia viajado por todo japon y siempre se quedaba a un par de dias o un poco mas en cada lugar que hiba, pero no habia ido a tokyo desde que tenia 12 años cuando tubo que infiltrarse en unas instalaciones de la organizacion que mas problemas le causaba a ella y a la academia, la organizacion de Reo.

Habian pasado mas o menos 45 minutos desde que despegaron y mikan se levanto, decidio no desperter a michiru ya que todavia quedava minimo media hora mas de vuelo, saco su mochila, que es lo unico que llevaba siempre, y de alli saco su iphone para escuchar musica hasta que llegaran. Cuando por fin aterrizaron mikan desperto a michiru y vajaron del avion afuera ya habia una limosina esperandolos.

-su carruaje espera mi lady, espero que el viaje alla sido de su agrado-decia masamune con una sonrisa socarrona-

-maldito seas masamune-decia subiendo ahora a la limosina siguido de michiru y el- y ahora que se supone que pase, al fin me tienen pero aclaremos algo, si le hicieron algo a nanami destruyo la academia -decia fria como el hielo y cortante como una navaja (si las palabras mataran el estaria muerto)-

-tranquila mi angelito, no le hicimos nada , de echo el director preparo un buen trato contigo a cambio de tus servicios a la academia pero eso no me correspon de a mi lo sabras cuando lleguemos-

-ustedes son unos extorcionistas, solo te preguntare algo como dieron con ella-decia mirando fijamente-

-paciencia querida mia, sabras todo cuando lleguemos-decia con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-

- a la primera oportunidad te mato, no creo que al director le importes tanto, marioneta-penso mikan

El resto del camino estuvo tenso y con un ambiente oscuro debido al estado en el que se encontraba mikan, hasta a michiru le dio miedo el aura que emanaba su ama, pero lo unico que atino a hacer fue hacercarse mas a ella y restregarse en ella para calmarla un poco, lo cual consigui, mikan al verla preocupada se relajo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa.

-arigato mi-chan-

El ambien se calmo un poco y al fin llegaron a la entrada de la academia, la cual tenia escrito en la entrada, "ACADEMIA GAKUEN ALICE", vajaron de la limosina y caminaron hasta el edificio de primaria donde estaba la oficina del director, mientras hiban caminando por el pasillo mas siniestro se volvia y cuando llegaron en frente de una gran puerta de roble oscura a mikan le recorrio un escalofrio por la columna y michiru solo atino a ponerse atras suyo.

-la oficina del demonio-murmuro mikan, pero nadie la escucho-

-adelante- se escucho que decia del otro lado de la puerta

La ofina estaba oculta en las tinieblas, apenas se podian distinguir las cosas con la poca luz que entraba atra ves de las cortinas pero mikan pudo distinguir claramente la figura del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, tambien sintio la presencia de otros dos hombre mas que identifico como un seguro del director.

-vaya, vaya, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona, te he querido conocer desde hace mucho mi querida **MIKAN YUKIHARA-**

-pues lamento decirte que el gusto no es mutuo-decia con furia

-por que tanta rabia pequeña yo no te he echo nada-decia con una sonrisa en sus labios

-MALDITO BASTARDO!...-grito, queria practicamente saltar sobre el pero se controlo, aunque michiru le gruño y le saco los colmillos lista para atacar

-controla tus palabras querida si no quieres que a la pequeña angelito le pase algo-dijo y se gano una mirada peor de mikan- y veo que te trajiste un pequeño acompañante-dijo viendo ahora michiru a cual segui igual

-ni se te ocurra tocarla ella se queda conmigo-

-la verdad no me interesa, ahora supongo que quieres saber el trato que tengo para ti- dijo sin mas preambulos

-la verdad solo quiero a mi hermana, pero de todos modos escuchare tu trato- decia ahora sentandose en un asiento

-pues te lo dire, lo hago sencillo trabaja para mi junto, te pondre en habilidades peligrosas y haras misiones para la academia acambio te dare a tu hermana, es mas, dejare que viva contigo-decia mirandola

-jajajaja...-rio con amargura- la verdad la de que me des a mi hermana esta bien, pero mejor esto me das a mi hermana y me voy de aqui-decia ahora seria como antes

-no lo creo querida ella no puede salir de aqui y ni tu ni nadie puede sacarla, lo unico que queda es que aceptes mi trato-decia ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y cual es la razon que evita que yo saque de aqui a mi hermana, es obio que ni tu mismo puedes contra mi, es mas ninguno de tus hombre puede si no creo que hubiera estado aca desde mucho antes-

-esto, querida, es lo que evita que saques a tu hermana de aqui- y le mostro su mano que tenia una marca negra en forma de dragon-

-no se que tiene que ver una marca de maldicion con eso-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa

-sencillo, a tu hermana le pusimos la misma marca que a mi y si ella sale de la barrera que cubre la academia va a morir-en eso mikan quedo en estado de shock y cualquier esperanza por ahora se habian desvanecido, el director continuo hablando- casi se me olvida, si tu tambien me intentas matar tambien mataras a tu hermana, es decir, tampoco puedes atentar contra mi vida-mikan queria ponerse a llorar de rabia y aniquilar al director ahi mismo pero despues de lo que dijo era imposible

-eres un maldito bastardo que solo utiliza a la gente, como fue que la encontraste-decia ahora con la cabeza gacha y las piernas le temblaban al igual que las manos, si hubiera estado parada se hubiera desplomado

-no me digas que te deprimiste-decia mientras que la veia-pues la verdad la ocultaste muy bien todos estos años, no sabiamos nada de ella hasta hace unos meses, digamos que tubiste un descuido con el dinero queria-

mikan levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se habrieron como platos antes lo que el dijo, la respuesta le vino como un flash a la mente, la descubrieron mientras le mandaba la plata que le mandaba cada 5 meses a la direccion donde vivia nanami, antes aquella respuesta mikan quedo de vuelta en un shock peor al anterior, se desplomo del asiento y callo de rodillas al suelo, michiru que solo habia estado observando hasta ahora se hacerco a ella y la toco con su hocico sin lograr nada.

-no...como puede ser posible..no, no!-son lo unico que podia articular mikan

-te descubrio uno de mis espias mientras mandabas dinero, lo unico que hicimo fue ratrear hacia donde lo mandaste, aunque lo unico que nos ayudo a reconocer que estaban emparejadas fue sus alices, los cuales fuiste inteligente en bloquear-mikan seguia escuchando a un desconcertada por lo que sucedia-lamentablemente no saco alice que no sean utilices, anulacion y teletransportacion, tu sacaste los alices mas utiles-

-como pude ser tan idiota y descuidada, pense que no me descubririan ...SOY UNA IDIOTA!-se decia interiormente- no intentare nada solo dejame estar con nanami, cumplire cada orden y mision que me mandes pero no le hagas nada-decia rindiendose

-buena eleccion querida, sabia que no te negarias, preparamos una habiatacion especial en el edificio de estrella especial ahi viviras con tu hermana, cada una con su propia habitacion, tu hermana no estara en habilidades peligrosas por que sus alices no me sirven la pondremos en habilidades especiales y estudiara en la seccion primaria por su edad-decia mientras veia a mikan levantarse

-de acuerdo, que hay sobre mi- decia con el rostro inexpresivo y la vos neutra-

-estaras en la seccion secundaria, habilidades peligrosas , estrella especial al igual que tu hermana, se les dara todas las comodides de ese nivel supongo que mucho no te tengo que explicar en realidad supongo que te debes saber mucho de la academia gracias a tus padres y la informacion que has recolectado atra ves de los años-

-si no hay ningun problema, quiero ver a mi hermana...donde esta?-

-esta en su habitacion la dejamos dormida uno de mis hombres te teletransportara al edificio donde viviras, tienen todo el dia de hoy y mañana empezaran las clases, un profesor pasara a su habitacion a las 7:15 am para darles sus uniformes y llevarlas a clases, esten preparadas, sobre la habilidad peligrosa y las misiones los jueves se reuniran en su respectivo salon ese dia te enteraras de lo demas- en eso hace una seña a unos de los hombres que estaba alli-llevala a ella y su mascota a su nuevo _**hogar-**_el hombre se acerco a ella y sin mas tiempo que perder las teletransporto a su edificio-**no hay salida mi querida mikan-**

**...**

TERMINEEE...jeje espero que este capitulo les guste y como siempre me dejen sus review...agradesco a todos los que me han dejado sus opiniones hasta ahora y coy a tratar de sacar el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible enrelidad la idea ya la tengo solo tengo que encontrar tiempo para escribir...jeje bueno el siguiente capi se llamara

**CAP. 3 "SOY TU HERMANA"**

va a ser el reencuentro, al fin las hermanas que se vieron separadas se van a conocer, y despues de ese capitulo al fin voy a hacer la aparicion de nuestro pervertido favorito a si que voy a poner algo de emocion jeje pero tengo que pensr bien como lo voy a hacer ese...jeje por ahora no se me ocurre naada :P

en fin...pero no esperen mucho de natsy al principio ya vere como sigo la historia...BYE!


	4. cap 3 soy tu hermana

holaaaa...este es mi siguiente capitulo y como siempre espero que les guste y comenten que les parecio.

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**Personajes**

**mikan:** tengo 16 años, soy castaña clara, casi rubia, mi pelo llega hasta la cintura y tengo ojos ambar ...tengo 4 alice que herede de mis padres, son clasificados como peligrosos al igual que mi fama, soy clasificada como la persona con alice mas peligrosa del planeta, cuando la realidad es que si pudiera vivir normalmente no mataria ni a una mosca, me he vuelto seria, fria, meticulosa solamente cuando hago mi trabajo pero siempre soy calida y alegre frente a las personas que quiero...mis padres murieron cuando tenia 8 años, dejandonos a mi y a mi hermana solas, deje a mi hermana con un anciano cuando tenia mes y medio de vida y no la he visto nunca, mis tios y su hijo, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, se acuerdan de mi...

**michiru:**soy michiru, soy una loba de ojos de diferente color, uno violeta y otro verde, y mi pelaje es negro, tengo casi tres años de edad, en años caninos eso es mucho, pero devido a los alice que metio mi dueña en mi, los años corren diferente, corren igual que un humano pero al ser un lobo al cuplir el año me converti igual en un adulto, pero puedo vivir tantos años como un humano...mikan-sama me adopto luego de rescatarme de un oso, yo la habia seguido y no quise volver con mi manada y me quede con ella, me entreno y siempre la ayude con sus misiones, ella puso en mi el alice de la voz, que me permite hablar, y metamorfosis que me permite cambiar de forma a otro animal o a un humano...mikan-sama me dice mi-chan pero na-chan me dice michi

**nanami:** tengo ocho años, soy castaña oscura con ojos aceitunados,mi pelo llega 10 cm por debajo de los hombro, soy muy alegre pero muy temperamental, desde que tengo un mes de vida me crio mi jii-chan...el me dijo que me dejaron a la puerta de su casa con un carta y un poco de dinero, me dijo que en la carta estaba escrito que no me podian cuidar, nunca supe si esa carta la escribieron mis padres pero mi abuelo me dice que cada cinco meses alguien nos envia dinero y con eso me mantiene, siempre me pregunte quien me enviaba el dinero...hace unos dias unos hombres me llevaron a una academia diciendo que yo tenia algo llamado alice y ahora estoy encerrada en una habitacion llorando y pregutandome como estara mi jii-chan...

**CAP. 3: "soy tu hermana"**

El hombre dejo a mikan y michiru enfrente de la puert de su dormitorio que tenia un cartel arriba que decia "YUKIHARA", le entrego la llave y sin mas se fue dejandolas solas, mikan se devatia mentalmente como se iva a enfrentar a esto hace ocho años que no veia a su hermana desde que la dejo en la casa de ese anciano y ella apenas tenia un mes y medio de vida, se preguntaba como estaria ella , como reaccionaria a lo que tendria que decirle acontinuacion y , mas importante, como le diria todo lo que esta pasando

mikan pdv

QUE VOY A HACER?!...QUE LE VOY A DECIR?!...OMG! COMO VA A REACCIONAR!...ella ni siquiera me conoce nunca me vio, nunca le envie una sola carta, ademas, tecnicamente la academia devio secuestrarla para traerla aca!

Tendre que contarle todo...de nuestros padres, porque la deje, que les paso, devo contarle toda una vida...y para peor seguro me va a odiar o quizas no me crea...QUE VOY A HACER?!...QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE...NO SE COMO ENFRENTARME A ESTO, QUE HAGO?!...

fin pdv

michiru veia como mikan se devatia internamente sobre esta situacion, ella sabia que no habia visto a su hermana en años y esto deve de ser muy dificil, en especial contarle toda su historia...

michiru decidio llamar la atencion de mikan, ella al ver la mirada que le daba ella se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y que tubiera confianza para manejar esta situacion. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrio la puerta dde la habitacion.

Lo que deberia ser su "habitacion" , era mas bien, una casa. Tenia de todo, una cocina grande con microondas, horno, una heladera bastante grande...tenia un baño de invitados ( lo que significa que solo hay un lavabo con espejo y el inodoro, no hay ducha) y un living-comedor, con una mesa para seis personas luego hay dos sillones que entran tres personas uno es negro con cojines blancos y el otro es blanco con cojines negros, tambien hay una pantalla plana y, esto es lo que no puedo creer, UN PIANO DE COLA BLANCO!...ME ENCANTA TOCAR INSTRUMENTOS!...era una de las cosas que hacia cuando vivia con mis padres...aunque me hubiera gustado probarlo escuche un llanto viniendo de detras de una de las puertas que habia y me concentre en buscar a la persona que lloraba.

mikan pdv

Me acerque a la puerta de donde se escuchaba el llanto y le hice una seña a michiru para que se quedara en el living, la abri lentamente y asome la cabeza, no vi nada al principio hasta que divise una pequeña figura acurrucada echa bolita en una esquina...al verla casi me pongo a llorar y se me encojio el corazon,era mi hermana...MI HERMANA!...LA QUE TUVE QUE DEJAR HACE OCHO AÑOS...nunca deje de pensar en ella y ahora estava aqui, frente a mi, a tan solo unos pasos...esta tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos...ella no sabe nada de lo que sucede, debe estar aterrada, cuando le cuente todo seguro estara peor y me despreciara por meterla en esto.

Me adentre en la habitacion y cerre la puerta tras de mi, lamentablemente, hice ruido lo cual la alerto y levanto la cabeza que tenia apoyada en sus rodillas, tenia los ojos rojos, al igual que sus mejillar, y rastros de lagrimas en todo su rostro...estaba aterrada, se le veia en la mirada, parecia que queria hablar pero las palabras no le salian, la vi tomar una bocanada de aire y al fin hablo.

-¿q-qui-quien..*hip*...eres?-decia todavia hipando devido al llanto

-me llamo mikan, no te voy a hacer daño y se que seguro tienes muchas preguntas yo vengo a responderlas-dije viendola fijamente con una sonrisa-tambien soy tu hermana-pense

-m-me res-responderas todas-decia viendola a hora mas tranquila

-si, absolutamente todas, tambien hay algunas cosas que te tengo que contar...asi que es mejor que te sientes - y le ofreci la mano para ayudar a levantarla

fin pdv

-me llamo nanami megumi-decia agarrando su mano para levantarse

-si ya lo se- penso mikan-gusto en conocerte me llamo mikan, mikan sakura yukihara...puedes decirme mikan-chan-decia sonriendole- aunque tambien onee-chan-penso pero rapidamente lo descarto

-entonces tambien dime nanami-chan o na-chan...asi me decian mis amigos- y le dio una gran sonrisa, mikan al ver la sonrisa tan calida, solo pudo tambien sonreir de la misma manera

-bueno entonces cual es tu primera pregunta-

-por que me trajeron aqui?...-pregunto inocentemente

-asi que no le dijeron-penso y la vio con tristesa-te trajeron aqui por que tienes alices, los alice son poderes especiales que poseen algunas personas, son como superpoderes, todas las personas de esta academia tienen alice, tambien yo-al ver su reaccion me quise reir, tenia una mirada incredula, confundida y al mismo tiempo fruncio el ceño

-creo que se deben estar equivocando yo no tengo poderes...-decia con el ceño fruncido

-si los tienes solo que alguien lo sello los que te trajeron aqui los sacaron a flote, ahora solo tienes que aprender a usarlos, segun se tienes dos alice, la teletransportacion y la anulacion-

-de verdad...es decir que tengo poderes!...eso es increible! y que hacen?- decia con una sonrisa enorme

-con la teletransportacion puedes ir a donde quieras en un segundo, te sera facil controlarlo... y la anulacion sirve como defensa...si otra persona con alice que usar su poder contra ti puedes anularlo para que no lo use, es muy dificil de controlar y ese alice es muy raro...solo dos personas, antes que tu, lo tienen-dijo mientras veia las diferentes reacciones de su cara

-pero entonces como voy aprender a usarlo?...-

-eso te lo dire despues, ahora creo que tienes otras cosas que preguntar-

-s-si...y que pasa con mi jii-chan?...el es mi abuelo me crio desde bebe...-decia ahora timida, esa pregunta le dio un poco de temor contestar a mikan pero no tenia opcion

-se que te sera dificil esto, pero debes saberlo...en esta academia no se permite la entrada a personas sin alice y tampoco se permite la salida de aqui a la gente con alice...tu jii-chan no puede venir aqui y...tu...no puedes ir a visitarlo-dijo sin mas rodeos pero agacho la mirada

-no...no puede ser...jii-chan...el...no...no!-balbuceaba y rompio en llanto mikan la abrazo fuertemente y nanami enterro la cara en su pecho

-lo lamento nanami, pero se decidio esto por que hay gente mala que podria utilizarte a ti para cosas malas en la academia ..v-vas a estar se-segura-decir eso fue lo que enfurecio a mikan, nanami hubiera estado bien fuera de la academia al igual que todos en esta academia, lo que dicen es mas que puras patrañas

-JII-CHAAAN!...-seguia llorando desconsoladamente

Pasaron los minutos y mikan seguia acariciando el cabello de nanami para calmarla, luego de mas de 15 minutos nanami dejo de llorar, mikan le dijo que valla al baño a lavarse y que despues seguiria hablando con ella, cuando volvio na-chan tenia la cabeza gacha y apollo la cara en el pecho de mikan ella siguio acariciandola, pero decidio seguir hablando.

-se que es dificil, pero tu jii-chan estara bien, a las familias de los estudiantes de aqui se les manda dinero por dejar a sus hijos aqui y puedes enviarle cartas a tus familiares, tambien hay un concurso para el que obtenga las mejores notas se les da una semana fuera de la academia-al oir todo eso vi como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro aunque seguia triste.

-arigatou...mikan-chan...-al decir lo ultimo se empezo a retorcer un poco y mikan se preocupo

-que pasa na-chan?-decia preocupada

-es que ...yo tecnicamente no tengo a nadie aqui y...yo me di cuenta que tu debes ser una -estudiante...lo que significa que nos podemos ver...y...me preguntaba si te podia decir onee-chan-dijo con la cabeza baja y un poco roja

Mikan al oir eso se quedo en estado de shock y su mirada se volvio sombria ya que ahora le tocaria decir la parte mas dificil de todo, la verdad tras su pasado..pero al oir como le decia onee-chan y el pensar que despues de lo que le cuente no la acepte le rompia el corazon, la idea de que mi unica familia no la acepte le rompia el alma...

-nanami hay algo que tengo que decirte...a mi no me mandaron a contarte por que estas aqui...yo al igual que tu es mi primer dia en la academia...me mandaron aqui por que las dos vamos a vivir aqui...pero yo tengo que contarte algo muy importante...-le decia con la mirada baja

-q-que vas a c-contarme?...me estoy preocupando...-decia alejandose un poco

-yo se ...yo se que les paso a tus padres y por que te avandonaron...tambien se quien te dejo en la casa del anciano...yo se tu pasado-decia viendola a los ojos, nanami estaba en shock-solo espero que tomes bien lo que te voy a decir-

-t-t-tu l-lo sabes?...-ella seguia sin reaccionar y lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos- DIME!...DIME QUIENES SON MIS PADRES, DONDE ESTAN, DIMELO YA POR FAVOR!...-decia agarrandola de la remera que traia y con lagrimas callendo

-nanami, como te dije hay gente mala que utiliza la gente con alice para cosas malas, esas son organizaciones anti-alice, aqui en la academia existe una clase llamada habilidades peligrosas, ellos hacen misiones para la academia contra esas organizaciones, los de habilidades peligrosas son estudiantes, tus padres estudiaban aqui y tu madre pertenecia a esa habilidad ya que sus alices eran peligrosos-nanami estaba atenta a cada cosa que decia y ya no derramaba lagrimas

-tu padre era un profesor y tu madre una alumba...un amor prohibido...pero ni tu madre ni tu padre soportaban las misiones, es un abuso de estudiantes ya que en una mision podrian hasta morir-al oir eso nanami gimio- asi que ellos decidieron huir de la academia y luchar contra las organizaciones anti-alice y a la ves contra a la academia para liberar a los estudiantes que son utilizados por la academia...ellos eran unos grandes agentes...ellos huyeron de la academia hace casi 19 años-al oir eso el ceño de nanami se fruncio, se le notaba la confucion asi que paro de hablar

-pero yo apenas tengo 8 años, pasaron muchos años para que naciera-decia inocentemente pero confundida

-dejame continuar...2 años despues de que huyeron tubieron una hija, pero esa hija saco los alice mas peligrosos de ellos dos...ellos la entrenaron apenas su hija desarrollo sus alice, ella se volvio mas fuerte que sus padres y cuando cumplio ocho unos meses mas tarde naciste tu...-en eso mikan, que estaba viendo por la ventana del cuarto, miro a nanami

Nanami no tenia ninguna expresion en su cara, estaba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida, tratando de acomodar toda la informacion que estaba escuchando...era inteligente pero tenia apenas ocho años, esto era mucha informacion...primero le dicen que tiene alices, luego que no puede ver a su jii-chan y por ultimo su pasado...sus padres eran como agentes secretos y lo mas importante...tenia un hermana...UNA HERMANA MAYOR

-entonces mis padres eran unos tipos de agentes, ellos querian hacer el bien y tambien como su amor estaba prohibido aqui decidieron huir para hacer una vida juntos...ademas tengo una hermana...pero donde estan?...-decia viendo a mikan que miraba por la ventana

mikan suspiro y continuo-cuando naciste y tus padres salian a sus misiones, tu hermana te cuidaba, con lo que hacian tus padres ella fue practicamente obligada a madurar antes de tiempo asi que ella se encargaba de ti, pero cuando ellos volvian pasaban el mayor tiempo con sus hijas...pero...cuando tenias un mes y medio, ellos no volvieron de una mision...murieron...y las personas que los mataron invadieron el lugar donde ellos con sus hijas vivian...pero tu hermana te salvo y te dejo en la casa del que ahora es tu jii-chan...-

nanami se habia puesto a llorar en silencio, pero ahora su mente estaba llena de preguntas, de sus padres, de su hermana, como sabia todo esto mikan y donde esta su hermana...asi que decidio calmarse antes de derramar mas lagrimas y preguntar lo que faltaba en esto que le contaba...

-pero si mis padres murieron...quien me enviaba dinero cada cinco meses , era mi hermana, donde esta ella, por que nunca vino a verme...respondeme...-agacho la cabeza pero su tono derraba sufrimiento y tristesa

-tu hermana te dejo y nunca mas te fue a ver porque ella seguio con el trabajo de sus padres y no podia llevarte con ella, era muy peligroso y nadie sabia de tu existencia nanami...tus padres siempre se preocuparon por su futuro entonces siempre guardaron dinero, tu hermana te lo envia cada cinco meses...ella te dejo una carta en la que decia que te queria y que por favor te cuidaran en esa carta tambien escribio tu nombre pero escribio un apellido falso...tus padres cuando huyeron cambiaron su apellido a megumi...pero tenian otro apellido-nanami la miraba expentante como si su apellido revelara todos los misterios guardados

-eso quiero decir que megumi no es mi verdadero apellido...entonces cual es mi apellido-decia un poco ansiosa

-tu verdadero apellido...es _**yukihara...**_-mikan bajo la cabeza y empezo a llorar

-no...pero..eso quiere decir...que..q-que..-nanami se habia parado con los ojos abiertos como platos y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido

-_**soy tu hermana**_ nanami-mikan seguia llorando-yo no queria dejarte...pero tampoco podia verte...si los espias que me siguen veian que te visitaba te hubieran traido mucho antes aqui...ellos no sabian de tu exitencia y tampoco ratrearon que tenias alice ya que yo te los selle para que no sepan que eras un yukihara por que los yukihara son los unicos que tienen anulacion alice...pero...una ves cuando te enviaba dinero...me descubrieron...y...de verdad lo siento yo solo queria que tubieras la vida que no tuve...en cambio...t-te -t-tr-tra-je a-qui y...lo siento...-mikan estaba con las manos en su cara y no veia a nanami, pero nanami hizo algo que nunca se hiba a esperar mikan-na..nami- dijo sorprendida ya que ella la estaba abrazando

-no lo sientas...tu hiciste todo por mi bien y lo aprecio mucho...pero es como un secreto...y todo secreto algun dia sale a la luz...algun dia se hiba a saber esto...pero lo que mas me alegra es tener lo que queda de tiempo a mi onee-chan-decia llorando de felicidad aun abrazada

-nanami...nunca deje de pensar en ti...siempre soñe con alguna ves tenerte conmigo y ahora al fin estamos juntas...te prometo que nunca mas te dejare ir ...siempre estare contigo...-

-lo prometes?...-

-lo prometo...hermanita-y siguieron abrazadas ambas llorando de felicidad

...

no se si este capitulo era lo que se esperaban aunque para mi no esta tan mal...michiru totalmente excluida y les prometo que despues del siguiente capitulo voy a hacer aparecer de una buena ves nuestro narcicista, playboy, azabache, ojos rojos, pervertido personaje masculino favorito...tantantantaaaaannnnn...NATSUME HYUGAAAAAAA...NATSY, NATSY!...YAIIIII NATSY...espero que me dejen sus **review **y perdonen la tardanza es por que me acabo de mudar y me costo conseguir internet...jejeje

siguiente capitulo

**cap 4: "conociendo a mi hermana"**

En este capitulo conoceran un par de talentos de mikan y nanami y quizas ponga cual es el sueño de mikan y nanami de grande aunque eso no se si lo voy a poner quizas el de nanami si aunque el de mikan es dudoso...ya lo voy a pensar deseenme suerte para que el siguiente capitulo me salga y para que les guste ...aunque todavia hay secretos que revelar no crean que el misterio se perdio ...bueno...nos leemos BYE BYE GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. cap 4 conociendo a mi hermana

gomen gomen...me tarde en escribir pero es que tengo vida ocupaada...jeje...ahora se me ocurrio otro fic y lo voy a empezar a escribir asi q tenganme paciencia ...todavia no se que nombre le voy a poner pero va a ser sobrenatural y tengo que pensarlo bien...cuando lo tenga bien asegurado lo empiezo a escribir junto con este ...una cosa mas natsy no va a participar de maner seria en en este fic hasta dentro de un capi mas...perdon pero no va a aparecer en este capi habia dicho que hiba a aparecer pero decidi que todavia falta un poco mas pero no se preocupen no falta mucho lo prometo...es que nuestra querida estrellaaaa tambien es un insensible vagooo

-mira quien habla de vaga...chica fea baka-

-NATSUME!...MALDITO INSENSIBLEEE!-

-B-A-K-A-

-IDIOTAAAA!...JURO QUE MAS ADELANTE VOY A HACER QUE VECES A PERMY-

-...-

Perdon por el idiota ...en fin espero que disfruten el capi...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**CAP. 4: "conociendo a mi hermana"**

Mikan y nanami seguian abrazadas pero ya no estaban llorando, ambas tomaron una bocanada de aire y largaron un sonoro suspiro, ante eso ambas se separaron un poco, sin dejar de abrazarse, se miraron y empezaron a reirse, cuando dejaron de reirse mikan le acaricio la mejilla y nanami se apollo en la mano que mikan puso en su mejilla...estaban en un silencio agradable, mirandose...pero mikan decidio hablar.

-me alegro tanto de poder estar contigo...-seguia acariciandole la mejilla-siempre que quieras saber algo preguntamelo...y ahora que me acuerdo...no tienes hambre?..-ante eso a mikan le gruñe el estomago

-onee-chan... -_-U-a nanami le cae una gota tipo anime-grrrr...-nanami se puso roja ya que a ella tambien le gruño el estomago-

-jajaja...vi un poco cuando entre al cuarto...en la cocina debe haber algo para comer...luego veremos todo el lugar y hablaremos si quieres...si?...-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-SI...-le dice con estusiasmo a mikan

mikan y nanami salen del cuarto donde estaban, mikan se dirijio hacia la cocina, nanami la seguia ya que ella queria ver a su onee-chan cocinando, pero se distrajo con una cosa peluda al lado de uno de los sillones, se acerco lentamente hasta ese objeto desconocido pero paro en seco cuando vio que se movia, derrepente esa cosa levanta la cabeza y se voltea hacia nanami, ella al ver un lobo frente a sus narices solo se le ocurre una cosa...

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-nanami grito y salio corriendo hacia la mesa que habia y se subio arriba mientras gritaba

mikan al oir el grito de nanami salio disparada como bala de la cocina, tirando algunas cosas que habia sacado para cocinar, aunque todavia no habia decidido que cocinar,al ver por que nanami gritaba se quizo golpear...se habia olvidado completamente de michiru, ella se habia quedado en en living mientras ella estaba en el cuarto con nanami...mikan se acerco hacia nanami y le tapo la boca...michiru seguia viendo la escena medio somnolienta

-skhkdsdin...ijdijiehf jdif huhfe-era lo unico que le entendia a nanami

-calmate... ella es mi mascota y mejor amiga...te dije que yo segui haciendo el trabajo de mama y papa como espia...y cuando habia terminado con uno de mis trabajos me oculte en un bosque y me encontre con una manada de lobos y esa loba que ves ahi se quedo conmigo es una amiga...-decia mientras veia a michiru acercarse y le saca la mano de la boca a nanami que se estaba ahogando

-m-me...e-es-taba ahogando...-toma una bocanada de aire-pudiste haberme avisado...baka onee-chan...-

-gomen... U_U...una cosa mas michiru tambien tiene alices...-

-los animales tambien tienen alice?!...-decia sorprendida

-no...pero uno de mis alice consiste en robar alice y poder insertarlos en otra persona...yo le puse dos alices a michiru para que pudiera quedarse conmigo y ayudarme en ves de estorvarme-

-A SI ES...gusto conocerla al fin nanami-sama..mikan-sama me habia contado de usted-dijo michiru que recien se hizo notar-

-ho-hola...-decia una nanami media en shock por haber escuchado un animal hablar-

-michiru tiene el alice de la voz, lo que le permite hablar, y el alice de metamorfosis, que le permite cambiar de forma, puede transformarse en el animal que desea o persona-decia mientras sacudia un poco a nanami para que reaccionara

-o-ok...mmm...por cierto dime na-chan y yo te dire michi ok?...-deci viendo a michiru y sonriendo

-ok...na-chan...por cierto mikan-sama-

-que mi-chan...-decia mikan dirijiendo su atencion a michiru-

-tengo hambre...-decia poniendo ojos de cachorro

Ante eso mikan y nanami caen tipo anime y rien nerviosamente...mikan se dirije a la cocina y decide preparar espagueti con salsa para ella y nanami...a michiru le dio un poco de carne cruda(ella es un lobo asi que con que le carne asi nomas no le hace)...luego de que la comida estuvo lista comieron...

Miientras comian charlaron y nanami le conto un poco de su vida...le conto sobre el pueblo y su jii-chan...mikan y mi-chan escuchaban atentas...luego mikan decidio contarle un poco de como fue su vida luego de que sus padres murieran, omitiendo cuando tenia que "derramar sangre", pero no le conto como era cuando sus padres vivian...la cena fue muy placentera y animada...luego dejaron los platos sucios en la cocina ya que los de estrella especial tenian servicio de limpiesa por eso no era necesario que limpiaran ellas...

-ne...onee-chan podemos revisar el lugar todavia no lo vi...cuando me trajeron me dejaron directamente en esa habitacion...-

-de acuerdo yo tampoco vi todo el lugar-dijo mikan a su hermana

Mikan y nanami fueron hacia la habitacion donde estaban antes de comer, michiru se durmio en una de las alfombras del living...se dieron cuenta de que las paredes eran de un rosa pastel y en el centro de la habitacion habia una cama de una plaza y media de color lila con una mesita de luz de madera clara al lado, arriba de esta habia una lampara con dibujos de flores y un despertador, habia un escritorio y un par de repisas donde habia libros...tambien habian dos puertas aunque una dde esas era corredisa...la primera puerta que habrieron era la del baño habia una ducha de vidrio donde cabian dos personas tambien habia una bañera aparte, el labavo y el hinodoro...

Luego se dirijieron hacia la puerta corrediza y al habrirla se dieron cuenta que era un armarion lleno de ropa, pero era ropa muy chica para mikan, esa ropa era toda del tamaño de nanami...a nanami se le callo la boca al piso y empezo a brincar de felicidad mientras sonreia a mas no poder...estaba lleno de vestidos coloridos, sandalias, zapatillas, pantalones y otras cosas...totalmente equipado para cada estacion del año...

Ambas entraron y empezaron a ver la ropa, nanami queria probarse toda la ropa pero mikan se nego y le dijo que podia probarsela cada ves qe saliera, nanami hizo un puchero y de mala gana acepto, esa era la habitacion de nanami, no era ni muy grande ni pequeña, era perfecta para ella y tenia una gran ventana con vista al bosque...luego nanami saco arrastrando a mikan para ver la otra parte de toda la "habitacion-dpt" que le habian dado...cuando fueron al living vieron que habia un dvd y una consola de juegos, nanami se quedo viendo pero mikan sintio un impulso de acercarse al piano que estaba en la esquina del living junto a una ventana, cerca de la otra puerta, que ella supuso, era su cuarto...

-onee-chan pasa algo...-decia mientras veia a mikan con preocupacion-

-no pasa nada na-chan...es que cuando otou-san y oka-san para que hiciera algo mientras no estaban me regalaban cosas para que pasara el tiempo...y siempre me gusto la musica entonces me regalaban de ves en cuando instrumentos para que aprendiera a tocar, el piano fue uno de esos...-decia con una mirada nostalgica mientras se sentaba en el taburete

-otou-san y oka-san sabian tocar el piano...-

-no, solo otou-san...oka-san no sabia tocar ningun instrumento... aunque cantaba muy bien, siempre que tocaba algun instrumento cantaba o cuando no podia dormir...quieres que te cante la cancion que ella me cantaba...-decia mientras la veia-

-SI!...-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado

Mikan se preparo y empezo a tocar una bella melodia...(Yoru no Uta::CC Sakura::Sub. Español::- copien eso y peguenlo en youtube si lo quieren escuchar)

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Michiru al escuchar la musica se desperto y se acerco hacia el piano, ella sabia que mikan cantaba y tocaba varios instrumentos, ella se lo habia contado y cuando terminaban las misiones habeces se tomaban descansos y en esos momentos ella se lo demostraba.

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Nanami estaba encantada con la vos de su onee-chan, ella cantaba muy hermoso y ademas tocaba el piano excelente, tambien se estaba preguntando que otras cosas sabia tocar, ella nunca habia aprendido a tocar un instrumento, solo la flauta pero no sabia tocarla muy bien, y tampoco sabia cantar.

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Al terminar nanami la aplaudio y michiru aullo, ante eso mikan rio un poco, ella tambien estaba feliz hace un tiempo que no tocaba o cantaba habeces lo mientras descansaba pero hace mucho que no lo hacia con esta tranquilidad y facilidad...

-onee-chan eso fue hermoso...me gustaria cantar o tocar como vos...que ma sabes tocar...-preguntaba con admiracion-

-jeje...en realidad es que como siempre estaba en casa y tambien estudiaba en casa tenia mucho tiempo y aprendi a tocar muchas cosas...-decia mientras le sonreia, pero con lo que hizo nanami se emociono mas-se tocar el piano, guitarra, bajo, bateria, violin, acordion, aunque ese no me gusta mucho y los instrumentos de aire me resultan sencillos de aprender...te dije que aprendi a tocar mucho...-decia apenada

-ERES ASOMBROSAA!...eres la mejor onee-chan del mundo sabes tocar muchaas cosas, sabes hacer otras cosas como cocinar?-decia con estrellitas en los ojos

-se cocinar, dibujar, limpiar, cocer o hacer ropa y tambien soy buena en todas las cosas fisicas aunque ese era un requerimiento para lo que hacia...-decia como si fuera algo normal

-mou...onee-chan...eres aombroso y perfecta...seguro que tambien eres una genio...yo solo se cocinar un poco, cocer y limpiar por que ayudaba a mi jii-chan...apenas se tocar la flauta y no tengo buena voz...aunque soy buena en deportes, excepto atletismo-dijo mientras hacia un mojin

-no te preocupes si quieres siempre te puedo enseñar cuando quieras, ademas seguro que sabes hacer otra cosas...-decia mientras le soreia

-enrealidad...voy a ballet desde que tenia 4 años, mi sueño es hacerme bailarina, desde pequeña me a gustado bailar y es en lo que soy buena...-decia muy feliz-

-me gustaria verte bailar pero creo que si bailas aqui te chocoras con los muebles, sera en otra ocasion...-

-ne onee-chan, oka-san cantaba como vos ?-decia curiosa

-si...pero tu te pareces mas a ella oka-san era castaña oscura y con los mismos ojos que vos...pero otou-san era rubio y con ojos ambar, por eso yo tengo el pelo mas claro que vos, mi pelo es casi rubio, pero mis ojos son ambar como los de el...-

-jeje...tienes destellos rubios, pero sigues siendo castaña duuu...jeje-decia sonriendo, pero derrepente se puso pensativa-ne...onee-chan tu tienes un sueño?...-

-eh...?- mikan al oir eso se sorprendio y su expresion se volvio nostalgica-

_flashback_

_mikan estaba cantando junto a su mamá mientras su papá tocaba el piano, ellos dentro de un rato se irian a una mision asi que pasaban el tiempo con su unica hijaantes de irse, estaban cantando su cancion favorita._

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

_-muy bien mikan...cada ves cantas mejor...-decia muy feliz yuka aa su hija_

_-arigatou oka-san...quiero ser tan buena como tu...-decia una feliz mikan_

_-pues sigue asi y seras mejor que mami...-decia un feliz izumi viendo a su hija_

_-si...y luego sere famosa...ese es mi sueño...pero tambien voy a pasar tiempo con ustedes- ante eso sus padres solo pueden sonreirle y luego se ponen a reir_

_fin flashback_

-onee-chan..?-decia preocupada

-no pasa nada...si tenia un sueño pero es muy lejano...tengo mucho que hacer antes...-en eso nanami pone la mano en su mejilla

-yo se que tu sueño se hara realidad...tu eres asombrosa...-y le sonrio

Mikan le sonrio pero ve la marca que tiene en la mano y se la agarra con brusquedad pero recordo que es la marca con la que esta unida no solo a esta academia, si no tambien al director, la mirada de mikan se oscurece y se llena de rabia pero logra dicimularlo ante nanami, la cual se dio cuenta de que estaba biendo la marca que tenia en la mano

-no se que es esa marca solo se que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahi...-decia mientras veia la marca enforma de dragon igual que el director solo que la de nanami era mas grande ya que tenia la mano mas chica y esta era de color rojo, como si fuera echa por una quemadura-

-no importa...no pasa nada...-en eso mikan mira para la ventana y ve que es de noche

-mikan-sama ya es de noche...-dijo michiru, mikan asiente

-son las 9 de la noche onee-chan...-dijo nanami que tenia reloj

-si...mañana vendra alguien temprano que nos traera nuestros uniformes y nos llevara a nuestros salones de clases...-

-mou...pero falta ver tu cuarto...-dijo mientras ponia carita de cachorro y hacia un puchero

-la veras mañana ahora vete a la cama, mañana te levantare temprano...buenas noches...-y se despidio de nanami con un beso en la frente

Mikan espero hasta que nanami entro en su habitacion luego fue a apagar todas las luces y agarro su mochila donde tenia su laptop, celular y otras cosas que utilizaba en sus misiones, luego se dirijio hacia la puerta que estaba del lado contrario del cuarto de nanami...cuando la habrio michiru entro primero luego ella...al ver el cuarto los ojos de mikan se agrandraron.

El cuarto era de un naranja suave en las paredes, tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y a ambos lado habia mesitas de luz de madera oscura, en las dos habia lamparas de color amarillo pero solo en una habia un despertador, habia tambien un par de repisas con libros y un escritorio...mikan saco de su mochila su laptop y la puso en el escritorio y su celular sobre una mesita de luz, la mochila con el resto de las cosas la dejo al lado de la cama, este cuarto mucho mas grande que el de nanami y tambien tenia dos puertas...

La primera puerta que habrio era la del baño este era mucho mas grande ya que tenia un una bañera mucho mas grande en la que legaban a caber casi cuatro personnas o mas, era como un jacuzzi incluzo, no se atrevio a fijarse si tenia o no para hidromasaje, la ducha era apenas un poco mas grande que la de nanami, lo demas era igual, luego se dirigio a la otra puerta que suponia era el armario, pero antes de entrar tomo una bocanada de aire...

Cuando habrio en la puerta mikan dejo de respirar...el armario era mucho mas grande que el de nanami y habia mucha mas ropa, habia vestidos para salir o de fiesta, zapatos, tacones, sandalias, botas, jeans, remeras y muchas cosas mas tambien habia una parte con un espejo para verse y un mueble donde habia maquillaje...el sueño de cualquier chica, era ropa con diferentes estilos y a la moda, mikan le encantaba la ropa de niña siempre le gustaba vestir mucha ropa diferente pero debido a las misiones nunca se quedaba ropa, usaba mucha ropa cuando se disfrasaba para escabullirse pero siempre tenia que dejar esa ropa y usar ropa mas comoda para poder moverse mejor en las misiones, en ese mismo momento estaba usando una remera sin mangas y con cuello negra, uno short de jean sucio y roto, y unas zapatillas viejas negras...la verdad no le gustaba la ropa que usaba ya que era muy vieja pero era lo mejor para sus misiones...

El ver toda la ropa que tenia ahora le agradaba en cierto sentido, aunque este bajo el control de la academia podria estar con su hermana, salir y hasta podria hacer amigos, claro que quizas le costaria ya que en esta academia o mas bien casi todo el mundo que estuviera involucrado con organizaciones o academias alice habian oido de ella, hasta los estudiantes, algunos le tendrian miedo, pero mientras que este con su hermana y michi no le importaba, decidio cambiarse y poner por primera ves desde hace mucho tiempo una pillama, ya que ella siempre dormia con la ropa que usaba durante el dia, el pillama era una musculosa ajustada de tirantes lila con uno short blanco de algodon,michiru se habia dormido en la parte inferior de la cama, mikan se acosto en la cama y puso la alarma del despertador a las 6 am, luego se entrego a los brazos de morfeo y por fin despues de tantos años durmio tranquilamente...

...

bueno le puse fin al fic ...creo que este es el mas largo que hice ...bueno ni idea si es el mas largo...espero que les guste en el proximo va a ser el primer dia de clase pero eso no quiere decir que van a aparecer ya los otros personajes eso si...nunca van a predecir lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo...soy impredecible...pero espero que sigas dejando sus reviews...y les agradesco hasta ahora a los que han dejado su opinion y espero que sigan dejando review...y con respecto a nuestro pervertido favorito tengan paciencia por q una ves que aparesca no se va ... y obio que el romance va a estar ...

siguiente capitulo

"conociendo y un reencuentro"

no voy a dar detalles si quieren saber lean mi siguiente capitulo...BYE BYE


	6. cap 5 conociendo y un reencuentro

hola, hola...mis lectores de fic espero que les halla gustado mi anterior capitulo y pronto lanzare mi siguiente fic bellaza interna...lamentablemente no le voy a dar los detalles hasta el final de este capitulo...asi que primero lean esto... :P

mikan: ne hayu-chan ni siquiera a mi me contaras...?-ojos de cachorro

-rindete conmigo eso no sirve...pero te dire algo sobre ti..eres una modelo...y para los que no saben mi nombre es HachiYue pero diganme hayu-chan-

-o por dios!...voy a ser modelo-

-adios mikan...lean lo siguiente-

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**cap. 5: "conociendo y un reencuentro"**

Mikan dormia tranquilamente en la cama y a sus pies estaba acostada michiru que a la noche se recosto en la cama, pero mikan al estar acostumbrada a estar alerta hasta cuando dormia y nunca dormia mucho, se desperto mucho antes de que el despertador sonara, ella abrio lentamente sus bellos ojos ambar y pestaño un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por su ventana...estaba amaneciendo y el sol se podia ver perfectamente desde el balcon de mikan, ella se levanto se sobo un poco los ojos(KAWAIII!) y fue hacia el balcon.

Mikan habrio las puertas de vidrio que davan paso a un balcon pequeño, respiro el aire fresco y largo un suspiro, luego se dirigio a una mesita de luz y tomo su celular, eran las 5:15 am y su despertador va a sonar recien a las 6am asi que decidio tomar un baño en la tina, cuando saliera levantaria a na-chan y a mi-chan y luego praparara el dasayuno para las tres...

mikan pdv

Me levante como de costumbre temprano, nunca dormia mucho pero nunca dormi tan tranquilamente, no desde hace mucho, lo primero que vi fue el hermoso amanecer que se podia apreciar desde mi balcon, a diferenciaa de nanami que tiene ventanas solamente, me acerque a las dos puertas de vidrio que daban paso a mi pequeño balcon y estaban tapadas por unas cortinas transparentes de seda blanca, habri las puertas de par en par y aspire el aire fresco...siempre me gusto la naturaleza desde que hacia el trabajo de mis padres siempre preferia acampar en los bosques o playas segun donde estaba...luego me dirigi a ver la hora y faltaba mucho, me decidi a prepararme la tina para relajarme, luego fui a mi armario y tome una bata, luego mi celular para escuchar musica en el baño...

-hace mucho que no me relajaba asi...-dije metiendome a la bañera con agua caliente ( a mi me gustaria hacer lo mismo me encanta)-me pregunto...que va a pasar ahora?...los estudiantes saben sobre mikan yukihara...como reaccionaran?...-pense preocupada ya que en el fondo siempre quise ir a una escuela y hacer muchos amigos

me quede inmersa en mis pensamientos sobre que va a pasar hoy y como va a ser todo a partir de ahora, a mi no me criaron como a cualquier persona...me quede tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que me olvide de ponerme musica y cuando agarre mi iphone ya habia pasado 30 minutos asi que decidi salir...

Me seque el cuerpo y solo me puse ropa interior limpia y arriba la bata, el pelo me lo seque con un secador para pelo que vi en el baño, me hice un simple rodete y me deje el flequillo...no me arregle ya que todavia no tenia el uniforme

fin pdv

Mikan se dirigio hacia su cama y desperto a michiru, lo cual costaba mucho ya que tenia el sueño pesado, para despertarla apreto la parte de los costados de la nariz y los pocos segundos se levanto de un salto y un aullido de sorpresa...

-mikan-sama no haga eso!...-decia la probe loba indignada

-no es mi culpa que seas sensible ahi...ademas si te arrojaba agua mojaria la cama...-decia con una sonrisa burlona en su cara-ahora ven levantaremos a na-chan y le dire que se tome una ducha y luego que desayune...-decia ya llendo hacia la puerta

mikan y michiru fueron hacia la habitacion de nanami..al entrar ambas querian reirse a carcajadas, nanami estaba dormida acostada boca arriba con una pierna y un brazo colgando, la boca abierta, babeando y el pelo un desastre...mikan fue hacia ella conteniendo la risa y trato de despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba asi que fue rapidamente a buscar su celular y saco una foto de ella y luego puso musica a todo lo que daba

nanami e levanto de un salto toda alterada y asustada, pero al ver a su onee-chan y michi, como ella le decia, riendose a carcajadas y y en el piso por tanta risa no pudo hacer mas que enojarse y gritarles...

-michiiiiii!...ONEE-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!...malvadas!-d ecia roja de ira y verguensa

-ya, ya, jajaja...perdon...jajja-decia mikan ahora parandose-te desperte para que te des una ducha y luego desayunas con nosotras...en el armario hay batas pontela arriba de la ropa interior cuando salgas de bañarte luego te cambias cuando nos traigan los uniformes...ok?..-decia mikan comprobando si entendio

-ok!...umm...ne..onee-chan...-ahora michiru se estaba sonrojando y mikan la mira curiosa

-nani?...-pregunto sonriendo

-e-etto...es que...um...-estaba con su carita roja por la verguenza-p-po-podrias pe-peinarme bonita y a-arreglarme para hoy?...-pregunto con la cabeza abajo y toda colorada por la verguenza

Ante ese gesto de la pequeña niña mikan no pudo mas que sonreirle y mirarla con ternura y amor, luego largo una pequeña risilla a lo que nanami la miro sonrojada y nerviosa...ella nunca habia tenido a una hermana o una madre que la arreglara o pasar el tiempo con ella asi que no sabia como pedirle esto, ella queria dar una buena impresion el primer dia...

-no hay problema pero dejate el pelo mojado luego yo te lo seco y te arreglo, segun se las clases empiezan a las 7:30 am y alguien nos traera los uniformes entre las 7 am es tiempo suficiente...-le dijo mikan con una sonrisa que hizo que ella tambien sonriera-ahora ve a bañarte-le dijo, nanami asintio y se fue a hacer lo que su onee-chan le dijo

mikan se fue a la cocina donde estaba michiru esperando su comida, glotona, fue lo que penso mikan y se dispuso hacer el desayuno...se decidio por hacer unos hot cakes con huevos fritos y jugo de naranja para ella y nanami...a michiru le dio carne al horno (un animal con suerte)...cuando termino justo venia nanami que recien habia terminado de bañarse y se sento en la mesa y michiru esta junto a la mesa...

-ten espero que te guste el desayuno...hot cakes con huvos frito y para el animal suertudo 5 pedasos de carne cortada en trozos...-decia mikan dandoles la comida, a nanami se le iluminaron los ojos y michiru agitaba su cola y sacaba la lengua(como cualquier perro con la lengua para fuera)

-onee-chan...TE AMO!...-decia nanami feliz por el desayuno-mmm...esta delicioso!...hay algo que no sepas hacer...-decia cuando probo su delicioso desayuno

-enrealidad no...puedo hacerlo todo...-decia para molestarla y siguio comiendo

-mouu...onee-chan como haces tantas cosas...yo no puedo...-decia con reproche

-iras aprendiendo...yo algunas cosas las tuve que aprender para sobrevivir...y otras por gusto...quizas puede que sea mejor que vos bailando-decia con una sonrisa burlona para molestarla

-eso jamas...en eso te voy a ganar!..-dijo retandola luego de eso ambas rieron y siguieron comiendo

luego cuando terminaron de comer dejaron los platos para luego lavarlos y vieron que era 6:50am en eso ve que nanami estaba viendo la tele y paso por un canal de musica y estaban pasando una cancion de kelly clarkson, nanami ve que mikan estaba escuchando la cancion entonces se le ocurre algo...

-onee-chan conoces esta cancion?...-pregunto, mikan asintio-podrias cantarmela?...-con mirada de cachorro

-esta bien...-dijo y se sento junto a ella en el sofa

(kelly clarkson breakaway)

GREW UP IN A SMALL TOWN,

AND WHEN THE RAIN WOULD FALL DOWN

I´D JUST STARE OUT MY WINDOW,

DREAMING OF WHAT COULD BE,

AND IF I´D END UP HAPPY

I WOULD PRAY (I WOULD PRAY).

TRYING HARD TO REACH OUT

BUT WHEN I TRIED TO SPEAK OUT,

FELT LIKE NO ONE COULD HEAR ME.

WANTED TO BELONG HERE,

BUT SOMETHING FELT SO WRONG HERE.

SO I PRAYED I COULD BREAK AWAY.

[CHORUS:]

I´LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND I´LL LEARN HOW TO FLY.

I´LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TILL I TOUCH THE SKY.

I´LL MAKE A WISH,

TAKE A CHANCE,

MAKE A CHANGE,

AND BREAK AWAY

OUT OF THE DARKNESS AND INTO THE SUN,

BUT I WON´T FORGET ALL THE ONES THAT I LOVE.

I´LL TAKE A RISK,

TAKE A CHANCE,

MAKE A CHANGE,

AND BREAK AWAY.

WANNA FEEL THE WARM BREEZE,

SLEEP UNDER A PALM TREE,

FEEL THE RUSH OF THE OCEAN,

GET ONBOARD A FAST TRAIN,

TRAVEL ON A JET PLANE, FAR AWAY (I WILL),

AND BREAK AWAY.

[CHORUS]

BUILDINGS WITH A HUNDRED FLOORS,

SWINGING AROUND REVOLVING DOORS.

MAYBE I DON´T KNOW WHERE THEY´LL TAKE ME BUT

GOTTA KEEP MOVING ON, MOVING ON,

FLY AWAY, BREAK AWAY.

I´LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND I´LL LEARN HOW TO FLY.

THOUGH IT´S NOT EASY TO TELL YOU GOODBYE.

I GOTTA TAKE A RISK,

TAKE A CHANCE,

MAKE A CHANGE,

AND BREAK AWAY

OUT OF THE DARKNESS AND INTO THE SUN,

BUT I WON´T FORGET THE PLACE I COME FROM.

I GOTTA TAKE A RISK,

TAKE A CHANCE,

MAKE A CHANGE,

AND BREAK AWAY, BREAK AWAY, BREAK AWAY.

Mikan habia terminado de cantar y nanami la estaba aplaudiendo y chillando por haber contemplado la hermosa vos de su onee-chan, michiru no estaba por que ella quizo volver a dormir (loba vaga no se de verdad como es que podia ayudar a mikan y yo soy la escritora U.U) en eso alguien toca la puerta y mikan se diriji a ver quien es...

Mikan abrio la puerta y se encontro con un hombre rubio de ojos violetas de mas de 30 años que estaba sonriendole, mikan solo pudo ponerse en guardia apenas lo vio pero se dio cuenta que traia uniformes entonces hizo click, el venia a traerles los uniformes entonces decidio hablar...

-usted viene a traernos los uniformes no es asi-dijo cortesmente-pase..-y se hizo a un lado

-un gusto conocerte al fin mikan-chan...-dijo sonriendo-me llamo Narumi L. Anju tu madre fue mi senpai y tu padre mi sensei...-

-de verdad...enrealidad oka-san una ves me hablo de ti dijo que cuando te conocio eras arrogante y crontolabas a todos con tus feromonas...-dijo y se rio, narumi rio nervioso

-jaja...si...pero siempre quise a senpai...-en eso narumi nota otra figura en uno de los sofas-valla pero que tenemos aqui...ay pero si eres la copia exata de yuka-senpai!-dijo saltando hacia ella con alegria, nanami solo se sorprendio y sonrio

-yo me llamo nanami tengo 8 años...-decia sonriendo-sensei tu tienes nuestros uniformes?...-decia con una mirada inocente

-si...tadaa...-dijo mostrando dos uniformes

El de nanami era el de primaria (como el de mikan en el manga y anime) y el de mikan era el de secundaria (como el de misaki y tsubasa en el manga y el anime) ambos tenian una estrella grande en el centro de un circulo que representaba estrella especial...

-el rojo es el de nanami-chan y el azul es el de mikan-chan, pero si quieren pueden cambiarlo a su gusto como agregarles algunas cosas, pueden hacerlo a su gusto...yo estare esperando afuera ustedes cambiensen...adios mis niñas-decia narumi marchandose

mikan tomo su uniforme y ya decidio cambiar un par de cosas, ella vio que nanami tenia una cara dudosa como no saber que pensar sobre el uniforme, entonces decidio preguntarle que pasaba

-pasa algo na-chan...-pregunto a su hermana

-quiero cambiar algunas cosas...pero no se como ...me ayudas onee-chan...-decia suplicante

-esta bien primero te arreglo a vos y luego yo...vamos- y fueron hacia e cuarto de nanami

le cambio la parte de arriba y le puso una camisa manga larga y arriba una caqueta donde al costado puso la estrella, la camisa se la dejo por fuera de la pollera y arriba de la camisa se puso un cinturon negro, las mangas de la caisa sobresalian de la chaqueta asi que se las doblo y en uno de los brazos puso una tela igual a la de la pollera...luego la peino con una coleta intermedia al costado...

mikan fue con la chaqueta del uniforme abierta sin el moño la camisa fuera de la pollera pero ella se puso un sinturon negro doble con chapas de punta(mas o menos . -pero cinturon y es doble) tambien se puso sobre el brazo de la chaqueta una tela como nanami pero azul como la de su pollera(nanami es roja) y por ultimo unas cancan negra con botas negras por debajo de la rodilla que tenian 5 cm de tacon...luego se maquillo ligero que casi no se notaba y se puso unos aros...ella se dejo el pelo suelto pero se lo acomodos hacia un costado y el flequillo normal...

Abas estaban listan y salieron juntas afuera de su dormitorio, narumi las estaba esperando y cuando las vio les salto encima,apretujarlas y gritar-KAWAIIII!- a ambas, a mikan le salio una gotita y nanami se rio...luego se dirigieron fuera del edificio y cuando salieron tubieron que cruzar por el bosque de la ilucion, narumi les explico que si querian pasar debian seguir por el camino amarillo y no desviarse, luego fueron caminando hacia la sala de profesores, ya dentro narumi habrio un armario y saco una caja...que al parecer ya tenia preparada...

-mikan-chan ven aqui...-dijo narumi

-que pasa narumi-sensei?..-dijo mikan al acercarse

-tengo que ponerte esto...supongo que sabes que es-dijo narumi mostrandole lo que habia en la caja mikan fruncio el seño-el director lo mander especificamente para u alice especial...este te lo bloqueara completamente para que no dañes a nadie...es por seguridad...-decia con una mirada comprensiva

-entonces sabes de mi alice...-dijo mas como una afirmacion

-los profesores lo sabemos y los directores...los alumnos de la academia saben de ti pero no saben especificamente cuales son tus alice...cuando te presentes puedes decirles sobres tus alice excepto sobre ese...debe ser secreto...-dijo narumi

-me niego a usarlo...-dijo friamente

-lo siento...pero son ordenes del ESP-dijo narumi, mikan se resigno por ahora no podia hacer naada contra el

Narumi le puso un collar pegado al cuello negro, era un bloqueador alice que no le permitia usar su alice de la muerte...el director lo mando especificamente para ella, ese la unica cosa que podia bloquear su alice para que no lo usara ya que era peligrosa que algun dia lo descotrolara y matara a alguien...

-que es eso?...-pregunto curiosa nanami

-no es nada...-dijo mikan-

narumi le dijo a nanami que se quedara en la sala de profesores minetras el volvia de dejar a mikan en su salon de clases, mikan y narumi se dirigieron hacia el salon 2 b, narumi le dijo a mikan que se quedara afuera, luego cuando le de la señal que pase y se presente...narumi entro al salon...

-buenos dias mis amores!..-dijo narumi y solo recibio miradas de asco y algunos comentarios como"gay sensei"-bueno mis niños hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante...por favor tratarla bien y como a uno mas de ustedes...ella es muy especial...cuando la conoscan sabran por que...pasa-dijo narumi

Mikan abrio la puerta y ingreso al salon, como tenia el pelo para el costado no se le veia bienla cara, cuando al fin estuvo al lado de narumi volteo a la clase, los chicos estaban con corazones en los ojos y babeando, las chicas la miraban con envidia, excepto tres personas..una chica estaba con una maquina sin darle importancia, un chico rubio estaba con un conejito y no estaba viendo y por ultimo, al lado de el habia alguien con un manga en su cara dormido, o eso parecia...

-hola a todos, me llamo mikan yukihara tengo 16 años y de ahora en adelante yo sere su nuevo compañero...por favor cuiden de mi-y sonrio hacia los otros

mikan ahogo una risa hacia la reaccion de sus compañeros, algunos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y otros con la boca abierta, todos estaban sorprendidos por quien era ella vio que la chica que estaba con una maquina tambien la miraba y aunque parecia sin emocion puso notar que estaba sorprendida, el que tenia un conejito la miraba sorprendido y el chico que tenia el manga se lo habia sacado de la cara entonces vio unos ojos carmesi que la miraban sin expresion...se sorprendio pero lo disimulo...pero aun seguia mirandolo disimuladamente

-asi que esta en mi clase...que bueno es volver a verte...Natsume...-penso mikan y sonrio de vuelta...

...

finito perdon por tardar en publicar estos dias no estuve en mi casa y no tuve tiempo...pero el proximo prometo publicarlo lo mas pronto posible...y ya tengo mi nuevo fic ...este pronto lo publicare...luego pensare otro...jeje...una historia no basta aunque enrealidad ya tengo una historia y one-shot..el rpoximo que publicare sera mi tercer fic...

proximo capitulo

"clase 2 b"

se que prometi detalles de mi siguiente fic y aqui esta lo acordado

mikan es hija de la familia mas poderosa de asia y es una modelo juvenil reconocida mundialmente..pero en la escuela finge ser una nerd...para la academia ella es la ugly ducky...patito feo...ella esconde quien es por que ella tiene la creencia que solo la gente estaria por ella por su estatus y no por quien ella es interiormente...por eso se disfraza pero se disfraza como una nerd por que ella tambien cree que si alguien debe gustar de ella no debe preocuparse por como se ve...para ella la belleza esta sobrestimada...ella es modelo por que le gusta desfilar y mostrar ropa no por que quiera demostrar su belleza...pero un dia llega un estudiante nuevo que hace que su vida de un giro de 180 grados...supongo que se imaginan quien...no voy a decir mas...

DEJEN SUS REVIEW PLISSS...Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SU OPINION

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ(es como mi eslogan eso jeje )


	7. cap 6 clase 2-b

hola minna...esta es el siguiente capitulo y agradesco a todos los que siguen la historia y sus comentarios...la historia nueva qu hiba a publicar aparecera en breve tengo que agregar un par de detalles en el primer capi y lo publico...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

_capitulo anterior_

_-hola a todos, me llamo mikan yukihara tengo 16 años y de ahora en adelante yo sere su nuevo compañero...por favor cuiden de mi-y sonrio hacia los otros_

_mikan ahogo una risa hacia la reaccion de sus compañeros, algunos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y otros con la boca abierta, todos estaban sorprendidos por quien era ella vio que la chica que estaba con una maquina tambien la miraba y aunque parecia sin emocion pudo notar que estaba sorprendida, el que tenia un conejito la miraba sorprendido y el chico que tenia el manga se lo habia sacado de la cara entonces vio unos ojos carmesi que la miraban sin expresion...se sorprendio pero lo disimulo...pero aun seguia mirandolo disimuladamente_

_-asi que esta en mi clase...que bueno es volver a verte...Natsume...-penso mikan y sonrio de vuelta..._

**CAP. 6: "clase 2-b"**

Natsume pdv

Estaba sentado junto a ruka, leyendo mi manga, pero el estupido profesor gay entro dando saltitos como bailarina como siempre, entonces puse mi manga sobre mi cara y me dispuse a dor mir un poco pero el gay dijo algo que me llamo mi atencion...

-buenos dias mis amores!..-dijo narumi y solo recibio miradas de asco y algunos comentarios como"gay sensei"-bueno mis niños hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante...por favor tratarla bien y como a uno mas de ustedes...ella es muy especial...cuando la conoscan sabran por que...pasa-dijo el gay-sensei

Al escuchar la palabra especial llamo mi antencion..que puede tener de especial, ya estando en esta maldita academia tienes que ser "especial"(entiendase por los alices), seguia con el manga en la cabeza luego escuche que la puerta se habria y alguien entraba no quize ver, seguramente no la nueva no era nada importante...hasta que escuche su nombre...

-hola a todos me llamo mikan yukihara tengo 16 años y desde ahora sere su nuevo compañero...por favor cuiden de mi-ante eso mis ojos se abrieron como pltos bajo mi manga

no puede ser ella...ella no puede ser yukihara, a esa chica nunca la trajeron aqui nunca puedieron atraparla...me saque el manga de la cara pero puse cara de indeferencia...delante mi habia una hermosa chica de mi edad con una cabellera castaña casi rubia, con ojos ambar , piel de porcelana y un cuerpo de los dioses...un minuto...en que pienso?!...nunca pienso asi de una chica!...y aunque ella sea la leyenda mikan yukihara no voya cambiar mi manera de pensar...

Para cuando sali de mis pensamientos vi que ella me estaba mirando y luego me sonrie...ella no puede saber lo que estaba pensando, o si?..no, no puede...pero algo en ella se me hace familiar...

fin pdv

mikan dejo de mirar a natsume y se dirije hacia narumi-sensei que estaba divertido con la reaccion de sus estudiantes por la llegada de mikan...aunque habia que admitir que la llegada de mikan a la academia nunca fue prevista ni en los mas locos sueños de algun estudiante o profesor...

-narumi-sensei cual es mi asiento?- pregunto mikan sonriendole a narumi

-mmm...-en eso narumi divisa un asiento vacio junto a natsume y ruka-tu asiento es el de alla mikan-chan...en el fondo junto a ruka nogi y natsume hyuga...-dice narumi señalando a los dos chicos mikan sonrie complacida-y tu compañero sera natsume-kun-

mikan se dirigia hacia los dos chicos, noto que al rubio con el conejito, que identifico como ruka nogi, se sonrojo y natsume estaba con una estoica como si no hubiera pasado nada pero en sus ojos se veia que estaba intrigado por lo que acaba de pasar...mikan al llegar al lado de ellos frena y vuelve su cabeza hacia ellos y les sonrie a ambos angelicalmente...

-encantada de conocerlos espero llevarme bien con ustedes-ruka se sonrojo y natsume no se inmuto...(aunque yo note un pequeñisimo sonrojo...ustedes no ...que mal)

-bueno mis queridos niños tienen hora libre para que conoscan a su uevo compañero- narumi sin decir mas se marcho

Todos estaban mirando a mikan que aun seguia parada, ninguno se atrevia a preguntar nada, nadie queria dar el primer paso, mikan noto eso suspiro y se fue a sentar, ella enrelidad estaba divertida por lo que pasaba todos estaban atonitos por su presencia, cuando se sento suspiro y sonrio angelicalmene hacia todos los presentes...

-se que saben quien soy pero soy una chica normal que ahora va a venir a clase como ustedes...pueden preguntarme lo que quieran..no muerde-dijo al final y guiño un ojos

Los chicos inmediatamente empiezan a babear y le salen corazones en los ojos, todos los del se arremolinan alrededor de ella y empiezan a bombardearla con preguntas...mikan se aturdio y decidio poner orden a esto...se paro y todos la miraron espectantes luego fue hasta la pizarra y se giro hacia las personas...

-dije que hiba a contestar pero sientensen y levanten la mano por que eso-dijo apuntando hacia su asiento donde estaban todas las personas-me da dolor de cabeza-dijo dando fin al barullo

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a levantar la mano, mikan vio a un chico rubio normal on gafas, parecia medio timido y tenia levantada la mano mikan lo señalo a el y el chico se paro rapidamente, un poco asustado...

-cual es tu pregunta...y dime tu nombre y alice-dijo mikan suavemente para darle confianza

-m-mi n-no-nombre es yuu tobita, alice de ilusion, puedes decirme inchou-dijo mikan le sonrio y asintio, el volvio a hablar-yo soy el representante de la clase y queria preguntarte cuales son tus alice...-mikan le sonrio

-un placer inchou...mis alices son anulacion, robo e incercion, copeo alice y el ultimo lamentablemente no se me esta permitido decirlo...tambien soy una estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa-dijo y muchos la miran curiosos, en eso apunta a una chica de pelo rosa

-anna umenomiya, alice de cocina-dijo la peli rosa sonriendo-que es ese collar que tienes en el cuello es un limitador o un controlador alice?-ante eso la mikan sigue sonriendo a la clase pero sus ojos son sombrios ante la mension del dichoso collar

-gusto en conocerte anna-chan ...ninguno de los dos...es un bloqueador alice...bloquea absolutamente el uso de el alice que no puedo decirles, fue echo especialmente para mi...yo no me lo puedo quitar ya que si yo lo toco me da una descarga electrica, solo otra persona puede quitarmelo-dice pero ahora esta seria

_Flashback_

_mikan y narumi iban caminando hacia el salon de mikan, ellos acabaan de salir de la sala de maestros y mikan ya no soportaba ese horrible collar intento tocarlo pero cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con el collar una descarga ellectrica recorrio todo su cuerpo ..._

_-ahhhhhh!...-grito mikan y callo en sus rodillas respirando pesadamente ya que eso fue muy repentino_

_-mikan-chan!...estas bien?...-pregunto preocupado narumi, ella asintio-el collar repele tu contacto solo otra persona puede quitarte el collar ya que si tu lo tocas te electrocutara...-dijo preocupada-no lo toques...es un milagro que no te desmayaras la descarga equivale a un limitador de nivel entre 8 a 10 segun como se el contacto-dijo serio se puso palida_

_-que de 8 a 10...si lo hubiera tratado de uitarmelo pude haberme quedado inconciente o muerta...-penso palida-esta bien es decir que si intento quitarmelo la descarga puede llegar a nivel 10?-pregunto para confirmar_

_-si no intentes quitartelo tu eres muy fuerte y lo puedes soportar pero sigue siendo demasiado peligroso los limitadores nivel 10 tecnicamente estan prohibidos para los estudiantes...pero tu eres la mas fuerte en esta academia eso no te incluye por eso el collar es de nivel 8 a 10...a ti no le va hacer efecto como a los demas pero si alguna ves te castigan usaras tambien limitadores de nivel 10 junto con el collar es mejor que no intentes nada...-mikan solo pud asentir_

_fin flasbak_

-rechaza completamente el contacto de mi mano...y la descarga son muy fuertes equivalen a limitadores de nivel 8 a 10...las descargas varian entre esos niveles segun el tipo de contacto-ante eso todos palidecieron incluso natsume-

-pero no se supone que no esta permitido para los alumnos usar limitadores de nivel mayor a 7...las descargas mayores a eso pueden matarte...-dijo una peli azul junto a anna asustada y palida

-je...pero yo no soy un estudiante normal...la regla es una excepcion para mi...si uso un limitador siempre me daran nivel 10...los limitadores menores no me hacen nada...enrealidad cuando yo aun estaba libre una ves intentaron atraparme poniendome un limitador alice nivel 7 y aun asi me lo saque como si nada...como si fuera un simple brazalete...-dijo dando una sonrisa pero no precisamente amigable...mas bien media macabra-por cierto como te llamas...?-dijo mikan apuntando a la peli azul

-soy nonoko ogasawara, quimica alice...-dijo timida

-un placer nonoko-chan...-dijo sonriendo en eso dos de sus compañeros se pararon

-hola soy kokoro yome, alice de leer la mente, dime koko-dijo uno de los chicos-y yo kitsuneme, alice de vuelo...-dijo el otro-somos gemelos-dijeron al unisono

-un gusto...que quieren saber...-dijo con mirada suave, le habia agradado ese par-mejor nunca leas mi mente chico...o te veras en problemas...-penso mikan y koko leyo su mente por lo que solo sonrio mas

-queriamos preguntarte por que entraste a la academia...tu misma dijiste que nunca te pudieron atrapar...-dijo koko- como es que te trajeron a la academia...-completo kitsuneme

mikan endurecio su mirada y maldijo interiormente al director, decidio no contar exactamente porque ingreso a la academia no iba a hablar sobre nanami, si alguna ves ellos sabian sobre su hermana seria en el futuro...ademas si contaba que el ESP la extorciono con su hermana y el se enteraba no sabia lo que le podria pasar a nanami...puso una mirada seria pero trato de calmar la reciente ira que crecio en su interior...

-yo no vine aqui por mi propia voluntad...ni tampoco por que fui capturada...digamos que el director me hizo una oferta que no pude rachazar...el tenia algo muy importante para mi algo que estuve protegiendo durante años...pero cometi un error y por eso estoy aqui...perdon pero no puedo decir mas...-dijo mikan con expresion neutra

-bien creo que no mas preguntas...creo que mejor les muestro mis alices...pero necesito que me ayuden...-dijo mikan y todos asintieron-koko podrias tratar de leer mi mente...-le pidio mikan amablemente a koko

-OK...-koko intento leerle la mente pero no pudo-no puedo-

-esa es la anulacion alice...es como una defensa contra cualquier alice...ningun alice puede afectarme...-dijo y muchos se asombraron-inchou no te importa si uso tu alice verdad...-le pregunto inocentemente, el se sonrojo-

-no...claro que no...pero como lo usaras...-pregunto

-facil...miran abajo-dijo mikan con una sonrisa

todos miraron hacia abajo, en de ver el piso vieron la imagen de la escuela desde el cielo, como si estuvieran volando, todos estaban asombrados por esa ilusion, luego la ilusion se desvanecio y todos miraron a mikan que estaba con una sonrisa...

-ese fue el copeo alice...puedo copear cualquier alice con tan solo verlo...aunque no vi a inchou usarlo yo ya conocia el alice por eso pude usarlo...ahora el robo e incercion alice...para eso necesito a una persona-dijo mikan

Muchos levantaron la mano pero mikan ya sabia lo que queria hacer, se dirigio hasta su asiento, al llegar enfrente de su objetivo le sonrio y se presento con el, ella queria hacer una pequeña travesura y para eso necesitaba ese alice, ya que con copearlo no iba a ser suficiente necesitaba mas potencia...

-hola soy mikan...tu eres ruka nogi verdad...-le dijo sonriendo, el se sonrojo

-s-si...un placer yukihara-san...-dijo ruka aun sonrojado y con usagi, su conejo, en brazos

-cual es tu alice?..-pregunto mikan

-feromonas animales..-dijo ruka

-dime mikan...no te importa que te quite el alice verdad ruka-pyon-dijo sonriendo pero alguien interrumpio

-como te atreves a querer quitarle el alice a ruka-sama...tu no importa quien seas...no puedes molestar a ruka-sama ni a natsume-sama-dijo una peli verde de pelo corto

-callate permy...arruinas mis oportunidades de dinero con el chico bunny...-dijo hotaru derrepente, enrealidad ella estaba omando fotos desde que mikan se acerco a ruka

-tu callate imai!...tu no puedes estar cerca de ellos, solo yo ya que soy la presidenta de su club de fans...-dijo con orgullo aunque a mikan se le ocurrio una idea

-mmm...de verdad que lastima...mi despues de robarselo con mi alice iba a mostrar la insercion y pude haberte dado el placer de meter el alice en ti para demostrarlo...imagina porder usar el alice de ruka-sama...pero si no me das permiso lo mostrare con alguien mas...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, muchos habian entendido lo que queria hacer ella

-ahh...no espera...te puedo dar el permiso solo pidemelo...asi que prueba la incercion en mi y el robo en ruka-sama-dijo con ojos iluminados viendo hacia los chicos

mikan se acerco a ruka que estaba practicamente paralizado, pero cuando mikan estaba por tocar a ruka una mano se lo impidio y miro al responsable de su interrupsion, pero sonrio al ver a un pelinegro con mirada de muerte...

-no te atrevas a tocar a ruka...si lo haces te quemo...-dijo natsume con un tono de muerte

-como hyuga...te recuerdo que tu alice no sirve en mi...y por mas no decir que tu jamas me venceras...-ahora mikan puso cara sombria-suelta mi mano kuro neko-dijo mikan fria, natsume quedo paralizado por como lo llamo

-tch...-es lo unico que hizo natsume-mierda...es verdad no puedo hacer nada contra ella...como diablos sabe mi nombre clave?...-penso

-tranquilo hyuga no voy a incertad el alice de ruka en la fan loca...voy a hacer otra cosa...-le dijo telepaticamente mikan a natsume, natsume la miro sorprendido y mikan sonrio

-este es tu alice ruka...-dijo y mostro una piedra alice azul cielo-ven permy...-dijo mikan hacia la chica

-no me digas permy, mi nombre es sumire shouda...-dijo enojada por el apodo

-cual es tu alice...?...-le pregunto

-alice de perro-gato...-dijo, mikan sonrio maliciosamente y koko que leyo su mente dio una mirada complice, mikan lo vio y le sonrio

-o bueno ahora mostrare la incercion...-pero no metio la piedra dentro de permy

mikan toco a permy en el hombre pero no le incerto la priedra de ruka, uso el copeo alice psrs copear un alice especial que vio hace un tiempo...permy poco a poco empezo a cambiar de forma...muchos la miraban impresionados por lo que estaba haciendo cuando termino toda la clase se largo a carcajadas, incluso natsume sonrio y hotaru rio bajo...ruka estaba riendo entre dientes...permy cambio de forma a un perro-gato, tenia cuerpo de perro pero con orajas, bigotes y cola de gato...

-ahhhhh!...que me hiciste...-dijo ella al verse

-te transforme en lo que es tu alice...-dijo sonriendo y se inclino hacia ella-nunca mas me ordenes nada...ademas yo hago y hablo con quien quiera...-dijo y la volvio a cambiar de forma y incerto la piedra de ruka en ella misma

-la piedra de ruka la introduje en mi...-dijo hacia todos que aun seguian riendose de permy-pero lamentablemente el animal que quiero llamar no llegara hasta dentro de un rato, asi que creo que la presentacion de mis alices se acabo...-y le devolvio la piedra ruka

muchos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella y emezaron a hablar, a ella le calleron bien los chicos que le habian preguntado antes y hablo con ellos lo que quedaba de la hora, tambien hablo con la que permy habia llamado imai, ella habia tomado fotos de todo lo que habia pasado, a mikan le agrado inmediatamente esa chica...luego cuando paso la hora al fin ingreso el profesor, les tocaba matematicas...

-TODOS SIENTENSEN!...-rugio el profesor de matematicas y en eso diviso a nuestra castaña favorita-ah...asi que usted es nuestra nueva alumna...soy jinno-sensei tu profesor de matematicas...yukihara-san-dijo severo

-un placer jinno-sensei...-dijo mikan simplemente

Jinno empezo la leccion sin mas preambulos, a mitad de la leccion se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde afuera del salon, gritos de terror, muchos se preguntaron que estaria pasando y miraron hacia la puerta y mikan esbozo una sonrisa, ella sabia que estaba pasando, pero un azbache que estaba a su lado vio su sonrisa...

-asi que ya llego...-penso mikan

Derrepente las puertas del salon se abrieron abruptamnete mostrando a un gran tigre de bengala que estaba mostrando sus colmillos, algunos largaron gritos de horror, pero mikan seguia sonriendo como si nada pasara mirando el espectaculo que pasaba frente a ella...

-señor nogi controle esta situacion!...-reacciono jinno

-no puedo mi alice no sirve en este animal...-dijo ruka asustado y sorprendido por que no sirve su alice-natsume...-dijo ruka al ver que su amigo se paro

-señor hyuga controle esta situacion pero no le haga daño a nadie-dijo jinno

Natsume se paro enfrente de el animal y formo una bola de fuego en su mano, el tigre se puso en posicion para atacar, mostrando los colmillos y sacando sus garras, luego le rugio a natsume, el estaba por quemar al animal pero una mano le agarro el brazo y su llama se desvanecio, el volteo para ver quien lo detuvo y se encontro con unos ojos ambar que o miraban serios...

-no hagas nada hyuga, le haces daño y date por muerto...apartate-dijo fria como el hielo-

-que cree que hace yukihara!...-dijo jinno furioso

-callate jin-jin...y tu tenias que causar tanto alboroto al venir?-le dijo al tigre todos la miraron como si estuviera loca

El tigre se le lanzo encima y todos pegaron un grito de espanto pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el tigre le lamia la mejilla juguetonamente y ella reia un poco...todos la miraron con asombro y ella solo pudo reirse...

-ya sal de encima que estas pesada...-dijo y el tigre salio de encima y se puso a su lado-me baboseaste toda la cara..queria que vinieras como humano no como un animal que asustara a toda la clase...loba iditoa-dijo mikan

-mouu...mikan-sama...si querias que hiciera eso me lo hubieras dicho...ademas me costo encontarte...-dijo el tigre a lo que todos la miraron en shock

-vuelve a tu forma normal...michiru...-dijo mikan-lo lamento jinno-sensei esta es mi loba mascota, ella tiene el alice de la voz y la metamorfosis, yo se los puse...la habia dejado en mi habitacion pero al parecer vino hasta aqui...-dijo mikan, michiru, que ya estaba como una loba normal, la miro

Enrealidad cuando mikan le habia robado el alice a ruka lo uso para llamar a michiru y que viniera hacia su salon aunque nunca penso que iba a venir como un tigre causando terror por los pasillos...aunque ella enrealidad se divertio por lo que paso...

-solo por que es el primer dia lo dejare pasar pero controla al animal...no dejo pasar la siguiente yukihara...-dijo jinno aunque muhos se sorprendieron por el perdon de jinno

Mikan se dirijio a su asiento y michiru la siguio muchos la miraban con la boca abierta, otros ya estabn murmurando cosa pero una persona estaba sonriendo disimuladamente por las acciones de la castaña...

...

no se ustedes pero este capitulo e parecio medio raro...en fin perdon por tardarme pero estos dias tuve problemas familiares...espero que les guste este capi...en fin espero que me dejen sus REVIEWS...

siguiente capitulo

"haciendo amigos"

no mas detalles este...BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ


	8. cap 7 amistad

holaaa a mis seguidores y lectores perdon por tardarme pero mi compu no andaba bien...y decidi cambiar el titulo de este capitulo ya que voy a agregar algunas cosas mas, pero no cambia mucho...espero que les guste...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**cap. 7:"amistad"**

Mikan se habia sentado en su asiento seguida de michiru, pero para no seguir llamando la atencion le ordeno que cambiara a algo mas "normal",ya que un lobo-mascota en un salon de clases no se ve todos los dias, en eso michiru ve al conejo de ruka y se transforma en uno, solo que de color negro, usagi, el conejo de ruka, salto de sus brazos y se acerco a michiru, ruka miro a mikan algo preocupado?...

-no te preocupes, mi-chan no le hara nada a tu conejo...ella solo jugara con el-le dijo mikan telepaticamente a ruka

ruka solo asintio y sonrio, algo que no paso desapercivido para el oji-carmin, el resto de las clases pasaron normalmente, mikan no tenia problema con lo que enseñaban, aunque ella no estudiaba o hacia algo relacionado con lo escolar desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padres la habian avanzado mucho en su educacion, cuando al fin terminaron las clases todos se dirigian para ir a comer...mikan hiba a ir a buscar a nanami pero antes de irse la detuvieron...

-ne...sakura-san...quieres venir a comer con nosotros?...-pregunto la peli-rosa...que si mal no recordaba mikan se llamaba anna...

-mmm...si, me encantaria,gracias por invitarme...y dime mikan nada mas-dijo mikan sonriendo calmadamente

-ok mikan-chan...vamos!-y la tomo de la mano

Se dirigieron hacia otras 7 personas que estaban esperando, mikan reconocio las caras excepto el ultimo chico que se presento como mochiage con el alice de levitacion, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor en el camino mikan se fue conociendo con cada uno de ellos, al llegar al comedor todos se voltearon a ver al grupo, o mas bien a una persona en especial, y empezaron todos a susurrar...mikan sabia que hablaban de ella pero nada mas siguio de largo sin prestar atencion y se sienta a comer...

-guau mikan-chan un dia que llegaste y ya todos saben que estas aqui...-comento anna sonriendo

-es cierto eres famosa, desde hace mucho aqui...como era tu vida?-pregunto nonoko inocentemente

-es mejor que no hable de eso...nadie jamas debe saber sobre mi vida...lo que importa es lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora...-dijo en tono serio mikan

-por cierto mikan-chan...donde esta tu loba mascota...como se llamaba?..-pregunto koko

-me llamo michiru...dime mi-chan-dijo una vos que sorprendio a todos y mikan sonrio

Todos miraron de donde provenia la vos y vieron a una pelinegra de pelo corto, con ojos de diferente color, mas o menos de su edad, sonriendo, pero lo que mas les sorprendio es cuando salto hacia mikan y ella la recibio con una sonrisa...

-mikan-sama!...-dijo michiru saltando hacia ella

-mi-chan ya basta...finje por lo ser humana-dijo mikan tranquilamente

-e-e-ella e-es la-l-lo-loba?!...-gritaron todos al unisono excepto hotaru que saco fotos de lo que paso mientras comia cangrejo

-como dije antes le incerte a michiru el alice de metamorfosis, por lo cual puede cambiar de forma, esta es la forma humana que opta siempre, le dije que cambiara a un humano para no llamar la atencion...-dijo mikan como si fuera normal

-jejeje...diganme mi-chan o michi...un gusto conocerlos y perdon por sorprenderlos en la clase...-decia michiru sonriendo aunque cuando sonrio se vio que tenia colmillos

-tiene colmillos...-dijo sorprendida permy

-eh?...-dijo sin entender michiru

-es una imperfeccion, ella cada ves que cambia de forma sus ojos quedan igual, tambien su pelaje negro, por eso se transformo en un conejo negro en clase y ahora tiene el pelo negro...y los colmillos...siempre que se transforma en algo con dientes tiene colmillos-dijo mikan sencillamente-pero eso es solo cuando crea una forma propia, para transformarce exactamente en una persona debe minimo tocarla...tocame-dijo mikan a michiru

michiru la toco y cambio a una forma exacta de ella, todos ahi se sorprendieron pero michiru apidamente cambio de forma a como estaba antes, mikan se dio cuenta que tenia hambre asi que le dio un poco de su comida la cual ella comio sonriendo

-y desde cuando estan juntas?...-pregunto hotaru derrepente aun comiendo cangrejo

-desde hace casi tres años...pero es una larga historia sera en otro momento-en eso todo el ruido que habia alrededor se enmudecio

Mikan volteo a ver que paso que derrepente habia silencio y encontro la respuesta al ver a tres chicos entrar al comedor, eran natsume y ruka, junto con un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, como nanami, de pelo plateado con ojos grises azulados, que venia de la mano de natsume, muchas chicas empezaron a gritar y alabarlo...

-quien es el niño?...-pregunto mikan al ver el peli-plateado

-5 conejos por la informacion-dijo hotaru con signos de dinero en sus ojos $_$

-es youichi hijiri, es el mas joven de habilidades peligrosas, con el alice de manipulacion de fantasmas-dijo inchou

-va a primaria, tiene ocho años, hyuga-san y nogi-san son como sus hermanos...-dijo nonoko

-ES TAN KAWAII!-digieron anna y nonoko al unisono

Siguieron comiendo y hablando, cuando terminaron de comer salieron y detras de ellos venian natsume, ruka y youichi...mikan luego de salir escucho que alguien grito su nombre y luego solo siente que alguien le salta encima y la derriba en el piso...

-ONEEEE-CHAAAAANNNNN!-grito nanami que se le habia lanzado encima a mikan

-nanami!...-grito sorprendida mikan-que haces aqui...de donde vienes?-mikan pregunto

-es que no me viniste a buscar cuando sono la campana y fui a comer con unas amigas que hice luego cuando me hiba a volver al dormitorio pase por aqui y te vi salir...-dijo nanami feliz por ver a su onee-chan

-ashhh...-suspiro y en eso noto a sus amigos con caras sorprendidas-na-chan ellos son mis amigos, yo me vine a comer con ellos, chicos ella es nanami, mi hermana menor-dijo mikan viendolos

todos estaban sorprendidos al saber que mikan tenia una hermana, nadie nunca supo que la leyenda mikan yukihara tenia una hermana, hotaru era la unica que estaba sacando fotos de todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso natsume y ruka se habian quedado a ver que pasaba...

-es un gusto conocer a los amigos de onee-chan, soy nanami yukihara, diganme na-chan-dijo con una gran sonrisa anna y nonoko le saltan encima

-KAWAIIII!-gritaron al unisono a lo que todos les cae una gota anime

-hola na-chan yo soy nonoko, dime nono-chan, ella es anna y ellos son -señalando a cada uno de los presentes-inchou, koko, permy, kitsu, mochu y hotaru...-dijo nonoko

Nanami solo pudo sonreir, luego noto a dos chicos mas detras de todos el grupo y junto a ellos dos habia un niño de su edad que se le hacia familiar, agarrado de la mano del chico de pelo azabache y ojos carmin en eso grita y corre hacia el chico para saltar sobre el...

-you-chan!...-dijo nanami saltando hacia el pero la esquiza-mou...you-chan baka...-en eso mikan se sorprende de que conosca al chico

-lo conoces na-chan?...-pregunto mikan a nanami

-sii...es mi compañero de asiento y pareja...pero el es malo...buaaa-y le caen unas lagrimas, a lo que muchos caen de espaldas(tipo anime) y mikan rie nerviosa

-baka-fea-dijo youichi estoico

-NO SOY UNA BAKA FEA...ONEE-CHAAAAN BUAAAAA-llora nanami dramaticamente

-ya,ya ...na-chan-trata de calmarla mikan

-quienes son ustedes?...-dice nanami despues normalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada

-esta ya se volvio bipolar-penso mikan y suspiro sin remedio

-ellos son natsume hyuga y ruka nogi, son mis compañeron de asiento y natsume es mi pareja...-dijo mikan

-hola nanami-chan...-dice ruka con una sonrisa

-hn...-dice natsume

-onee-chan...-llamo nanami, mikan se acerco mas a ella-cual de los dos te gusta?...-dijo nanami con una sonrisa picara

Mikan y ruka se sonrojaron, natsume siguio con cara de poker igual que youichi, hotaru empezo a sacar fotos de ruka y mikan, michiru contuvo una carcajada(mas que un animal es como un humana)y todos los demas miraron sorprendidos...O_O

-eh?!...nanami!...n-no m-me gus-ta nin-ninguno-dijo mikan roja-vamonos a casa...adios chicos...gusto en conocerto you-chan-dijo despidiendose y arrastrando a su hermana

-o-onee-chan espera!...MICHI TASKETE!...-grito nanami para que la salvaran de su hermana

Michiru se convirtio en lobo empezo a seguirlas para ir al dormitorio, mikan practicamente estaba corriendo y arrastrando a nanami para ir a su dormitorio, ella trataba de resistirse, pero al llegar cerca del bosque de la ilusion pararon...

-na-chan no vuelvas a decir eso!...-dijo mikan enojada-dios que verguenza...-penso-

-gomenasai...-dijo arrepentida

-esta bien...michiru tu cruza el bosque volando, nosotras caminaremos...dame la mano -le dijo a nanami

Ella le tendio la mano para cruzar el bosque de la ilusion, ya que nanami facilmente podria distraerse y salirse del camino, cruzaron sin problemas y al otro lado ya estaba michiru esperando, subieron hasta su habitacion...al entrar nanami salto en el sofa blanco y larrgo un sonoro suspiro...mikan rio un poco...

-ne onee-chan que hora es?...-pregunto nanami que ahora estaba sentada

mikan se saco de su bolso su iphone, que habia llevado a clase, y vio la hora...eran las 3 de la tarde, habia salido de clase 2 pm, todavia habia mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que oscuresca...

-son las 3 pm ...te mandaron tarea?...-pregunto mikan

-si...me ayudas a acerla-pidio con ojos de cachorro

-esta bien...tambien tengo que hacer la mia...-dijo mikan resignada

Mikan hizo la tarea enseguida pero nanami no entendia mucho entonces tuvo que explicarle, lo cual fue mucho mas dificil que cualquier mision que mikan alla echo en su vida...nanami no prestaba atencion o trataba de cambiar de tema para huir de la tarea luego de 2 largas horas al fin habian terminado y cada una se fue a bañar...

Mikan termino de bañarse y empezo a preparar la comida, para las tres...comieron tranquilamente y luego vieron un parde peliculas...vieron 2 peliculas pero en la ultima nanami se termino durmiendo...ella la llevo hasta su habitacion y la recosto...luego mikan fue hasta su cuarto, donde michiru ya estaba durmiendo en la cama...y practicamente ella se desplomo en la cama, ella recordo con una sonrisa la gente nueva que habia conocido y se durmio feliz d al fin poder tener amigos...

...

fin perdon por tardarme...pero la compu me la prestan, la mia se rompio...jeje...espero que este capitulo les guste...y voy a ver quizas estos dias saco mi nuevo fic...voy a llamarlo belleza interna...si leyeron mi capi anterior sabran mas o menos de que se trata...ok byebye

siguiente capitulo

"tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon"

jeje...ese va ser el dia en que vallan a central town...nanami y michiru son todo un caso...y probe na-chan con esa maldicion que la une a la academia...si se preguntan si se va a liberar de la maldicion...himitsu(secreto) lo sabran si siguen leyendo...BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ


	9. cap 8 tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon p1

holaaa perdoooonnnnn por no escriir lo que pasa es que no se si les habia dicho que la notebook no es mia es de mi tia...la mia se rompio hace muchisimo y ella me presta la suya...y bueno ella me la saco por en algun momento la hiba a necesitar...por eso no pude escribir nada...pero ahora me la devolvio y voy a escribir de vuelta...perdon y espero que disfruten este capitulo...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**CAP. 8 : "tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon" parte 1**

Al dia siguiente, mikan seguia durmiendo placidamente y a su lado estaba michiru la cual estaba con la cabeza apollada en sus piernas, ambas dormian profundamente hasta que...

PIIIII-PIIIIII-PIIIIIIII (no me jusguen es lo que se me ocuurrio)

El des pertador de la mesita de noche sono al maximo volumen sobresaltando a michiru que salto de la cama asustada, mikan solo se levanto normalmente y apago la alarma, fue directamente hacia el baño a ducharse...luego de la ducha rapida se cambio como el dia anterior pero esta ves se hizo una cola de caballo alta y en las puntas se formaron unos pequeños risos y por ultimo brillo de labios y perfume pasion chocolate...

Luego fue a levantar a nanami que de mala gana se levanto y fue a ducharse, luego desallunaron y salieron del edificio de estrella especial hacia clases, esta ves michiru se quedo en la habitacion, mikan dejo a nanami y luego se fue hacia su salon...

-ohayo mikan-chan-dijeron al unisono anna y nonoko

-ohayo minna-dijo saludando a todos, luego se dirigio hacia su asiento

-ohayo dias ruka-pyon, natsume-dijo mikan con una sonrisa

-ohayo yukihara-san...ruka-pyon?-dijo ruka confundido, ella solo señala su conejo y el se sonroja

Mikan se sienta junto a natsume y lo mira disimuladamente, el tenia un manga en la cabeza y las piernas sobre la mesa, mikan solo suspira y en eso entra narumi, usando una camisa manga larga rosa, pantalones acampanados oscuros, botas con plataforma, una boina azul oscuro y una chalina floreada...

-buenos dias mis alumnos preciosos...-saluda narumi lanzando un beso en el aire

-QUE PERO SI HOY NO TENEMOS CON USTED!-gritaron casi todo el salon

-es cierto es que debo hacer dos anuncios...-hizo una pausa dramatica-lo primero hoy van a salir antes ...-a lo que muchos festejan, y narumi continuo- y segundo...mikan-chan debes ir conmigo a la oficina del HSP-dijo narumi mirando directamente hacia mikan

Toda la clase se queda callado preguntandose que querra el HSP (HSP es el director de secundaria y el ESP de primaria), mikan solo asintio y sigui a narumi fuera del salon de clase, donde estaba nanami parada esperando, mikan solo se limito a mirarla y sigui a narumi...

Luego llegaron a una puerta de roble marron claro, narumi toco la puerta y espero hasta que dijeron "adelante", mikan y nanami pasaron, narumi se quedo fuera, la oficina era iluminada con un par de sillones y un librero, luego habia unas mesas con fotos...

-me alegra mucho al fin conocerlas...-dijo un hombre rubio de ojos ambar detras del escritorio

-el gusto es nuestro director...para que nos queria ver-pregunto cortesmente mikan sentandose en un asiento junto al escritorio seguido de nanami

-lo que pasa es que queria hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes-dijo serio-se trata de su padre...-dijo a lo que mikan puso una mirada fria y nanami se confundio

-que quiere decir con eso director?-pregunto inocente nanami

-no se preocupen no es nada malo-dijo pero mikan seguia mirando friamente-es que, mas que nada queria preguntarte a ti mikan, ya que se que tu eras la unica que conocio tus padres, si tu padre alguna ves te dijo sobre si tenia un hermano?-pregunto a lo que mikan y nanami se confundio, pero mikan seguia estoico y atenta a todo

-no el nunca menciono a nadie...a que quiere llegar-pregunto inquisitiva mikan

-quiero que te veas las fotos de ese mueble...algunas caras te pareceran conocidas-dijo apuntando hacia una mesa con cuadros

Mikan se levanto seguida de nanami hacia la mesa, mikan era cuidadosa en cada moimiento, se acerco y vio algunas fotos, reconocio a algunos de sus profesores, pero las ultimas fotos las dejo en shock, nanami solo pudo verla curiosa...

-como es que tiene fotos de mi okaa-san y otou-san-pregunto mikan con un aura sombria y mirandolo de reojo, nanami se sorprendio y el director no se inmuto

-porque son mi hermano y cuñada...mi nombre es kazumi yukihara-dijo mirandolas a ambas

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer que la persona frente a el fuera su oji-san(tio en japones), nanami fue la primera en moverse y se acerco a el con pasos cuidadosos mientras ambos la miraban, ella se acerco al director y cuando estaba enfrente de el ella tenia los ojos brillosos por lagrimas, kazumi le acaricio el pelo el cual estaba en dos trensas bajas...

-oji-san...-dijo nanami y se puso a llorar

-siento mucho no haber estado para ustedes antes...-dijo kazumi mirandolas a ambas, ya que mikan se habia acercado y estaba tras nanami(sin llorar mikan)

-eso ya no importa...mientras estes ahora con nosotras...no, onee-chan?-dijo nanami mirando a su hermana

-tiene razon...tu habras tenido tus razones para no estar con nosotras...pero eso ya no importa...-dijo mikan mirandolo seria pero luego su expresion cambio-oji-san-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-ustedes son todo lo que me queda siempre pueden venir a verme...-dijo sonriendo apenas-tambien queria darles algo para reconpensarlas-dijo dandose la vuelta en su asiento

Kazumi habrio un cajon de su escritorio de caoba y saco una tarjeta dorada, como una tarjeta de credito pero esta decia rabbits y un signo de infinito al lado, mikan tomo la tarjeta sin entender y Kazumi paso a explicar que era...

-esa es una tarjeta especial, como sabran aqui se dividen pon estrellas, no estrella, simple, doble, triple y especial-dijo ambas asintieron-no estrellas tienen 5 rabbits al mes, simple 30 al mes, doble 50 al mes, triple 100 al mes y especial 300 al mes-dijo y hizo una pausa mientras las miraba-

-eso significa que ambas recibiriamos 300 rabbits cada una al mes?-pregunto mikan

-no...nanami por sus alices deberia ser clasificada entre estrella simple y triple segun su rendimiento, pero ella vive contigo y es clasificada como una especial gracias a ti, por lo cual solo recibirian 300 rabbits para las dos-mikan lo miro comprendiendo y nanami tratando de seguir la charla-pero ustdes son un caso especial mas que nada tu mikan, por lo tanto, ademas que son mis sobrinas, decidi darles esta tarjeta especial-ambos volvieron a mirar la tarjeta que mikan tenia en sus manos-es una tarjeta de rabbits infinitos para comprar lo que quieran, nunca se quedaran sin dinero, pueden coprar lo que sea con ella, tambien es un regalo de mi parte, usenla bien disfruntenla-dijo para finalizar

mikan y a nanami se le iluminaron los ojos al oir que podian comprar lo que quisieran sin temor a quedarse sin rabbits, nanami practicamente salto entusiasmada y abrazo a su tio mikan y kazumi solo rieron ante las acciones de la niña, pero mikan practicamente queria hacer o mismo pero se controlo frente a su tio y su hermano, asi que se limito simplemente a agradecerle

-gracias oji-san...de verdad-dijo mikan sonriendo

-me alegro que tal si se queedan conmigo a tomar el te hasta que terminen las clases-dijo su tio giñandoles un ojo

-HAI!-dijeron al unisono mikan y nanami a lo que ambas rieron

Pasaron las horas y los tres charlaron, nanami atiborro de preguntas a su tio, mikan hacia que otra pregunta, nanami tambien le conto de su vida a su tio, de como vivia en su pueblo y su jii-chan, mikan fue la mas reservada de todas respecto a lo que fue de su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres y cuando ellos estaban vivos, su tio la comprendio a la perfeccion y no la forso a decirle mucho...algo que no paso desapercibido por kazumi fue la marca de dragon que nanami tenia en su mano, facilmente reconocio que era una marca de maldicion pero no estaba enterado exactamente que le hacia esa maldicion que el ESP le puso a su sobrina

Paso el tiempo y kazumi reviso su reloj para ver la hora, viendo que ya era la hora en que terminaban las clases, se paro de improviso y se acerco a su escrito y saco otra tarje rabbits, se acerco a ambas que lo miraban expectantes y hablo...

-esta es una tarjeta para ti nanami ya que si las dos no estan juntas y tu hermana tiene la tarjeta no podras comprar nada-dijo sonriendole y dandole la tarjeta

-gracias oji-san...jajaja-decia feliz contemplando la tarjeta y riendo, mikan estaba sonriendo

-es mejor que vuelvan a sus salones ya, las clases ya deben estar por terminar...-dijo

Mikan y nanami asintieron y fueron hacia la puerta, nanami salio primero pero cuando mikan hiba a salir kazumi la detuvo...

-mikan tu quedate un momento, quiero preguntarte algo en privado...no va a tardar-dijo kazumi mas serio

-nanami tu ve adelantandote...supongo que sabes como ir?-le pregunto a mikan a su hermana

-hai onee-chan...nos vemos mas tarde-dijo despidiendose

Mikan ingreso devuelta a la oficina de su tio y se sento otra ves en la silla frente al escrito, ella estaba algo tensa ya que noto la mirada seria de su tio, el estaba apoyado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas tampondole la boca y su cejas estaban un poco fruncidas..

-explicame que esa marca de maldicion que tiene nanami-dijo sin rodeos a lo que mikan se puso sombria

-es una marca que le hizo el ESP-dijo con odio y escupiendo la palabra al final al mencionar al ESP

-me lo suponia...es por esa marca que te quedaste verdad?...-pregunto mirando a mikan, ella asintio-explicame en que consiste la marca...-dijo mirandola fijamente

-la marca une a nanami con la academia y el ESP...si pasa la barrera que proteje la academia nanami va a morir-dijo mikan con una mirada sombria y a la ves con tristesa por nanami

-como entra el ESP en la union?...-pregunto

-tu sabes que lo que mas querian mis padres era acabar con el ESP...entonces facilmente estando yo aqui podria matarlo y quizas asi poder salvar a nanami de la marca-su tio asintio en comprension, mikan prosiguio-pero el bastardo tambien se puso una maldicion en el igual a nanami que une su vida a la de ella...si el muere tambien nanami-dijo eso final bajando la cabeza

-mmm...con que eso es-dijo pensativo kazumi-lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer...solo el ESP sabe como quitar la marca...bueno creo que es mejor que te vallas...siento mucho no poder hacer nada-dijo apenado por no poder ayudar a su sobrina

Mikan salio de la oficina sin decir nada mas, su tio tenia razon, el unico que sabe como uitar la maldicion es el ESP pero ella nunca podria sacarle la informacion, ella antes habia enfrentado alices de maldicion pero nunca supo bien como funcionaba y sus padres nunca le explicaron sobre el alice, no le quedaba nada que hacer, ademas estos pensamientos le perturbavan la mente, asi que decidio dejar de pensar en ello y se dirigio a su salon de clases como si la ultima conversacion que tubo con su tio nunca hubiera pasado...

...

voy a ponerle fin por ahora espero que les haya gustado est capitulo y se qu es medio corto...pero bueno y con respecto aal comentario de Zoelia de incluir mas a natsume no te preocupes el proximo capitulo va estar presente y aun mas en el decimo capitulo del cual no voy a dar detalles...pero va a ser el comienzo de todo en la entrada de mikan y natsume...pero todavia falta que pases por el noveno...tenes que esperar...

siguiente capitulo

"tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon" parte 2

espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y dejen sus REVIEWS...BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ


	10. cap 8 tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon p2

holaaaa es hora de otro capi...como saben esta es nada mas la continuacion del anterior...pero como siempre espero que les guste...y gracias por los que siguen y comentan mi fic...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**CAP. 9: "tio, tarjeta dorada y howalon" parte 2**

Mikan luego de hablar con su tio se dirigio hacia su salon, pero justo cuando abrio la puerta el timbre sono marcando el fin de las clases por hoy, yaa que hoy salian antes, cuando todos vieron a mikan entrar se dirigieron directamente hacia ella para preguntarles que queria el HSP...

-mikan-chan!-gritaron anna y nonoko al verla-que queria el HSP?-pregunto anna

-mmm...queria hablar conmigo y na-chan...y nos dio algo-dijo mikan tratando de esquivar el tema

Mikan se dirigio hacia su asiento para buscar su mochila, ya que la habia dejado cuando salio, ruka y natsume todavia estaban sentados, las chicas siguieron a mikan para seguir hablando...

-pero que es lo que te dio mikan-chan?-pregunto nonoko

-nonoko-chan, anna-chan...no deverian molestar a mikan-chan cuando acaba de llegar...-trato de persuadirlas inchou

-enrealidad...me dio esta-dijo mikan y mostro la tarjeta dorada

Todos vieron la tarjeta dorada, anna y nonoko se desmallaron dramaticamente, permiy tenia los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, inchou los ojos como platos, koko y kitsuneme con las bocas abiertas, mochu miro ssorprendido, hotaru se levanto como un rayo y se puso junto a mikan con ojos $_$ y una sonrisa, ruka miro sorprendido y natsume estoico...

-ES UNA TARJETA INFINIT RABBITS!-digeron despues todos al unisono excepto ruka, natsume y hotaru

-si...me el HSP me dio una a mi y a nanami para nuestros gastos personales...es tan raro?-pregunto mikan inocentemente

-SIII!-volvieron a gritar todos al unisono(excepto ya saben quienes)

-MIKAN-CHAN ESA TARJETA SOLO LA TIENEN PROFESORES Y GENTE IMPORTANTE!-grito anna

-ES VERDAD NUNCA E VISTO A UN ALUMNO CON UNA!-concordo nonoko

-pero mikan-chan no es una persona normal ella es ...-dijo inchou pero fue cortado por permy

-si si si...ya sabemo que ella es muy importante pero eso no tiene nada que ver...ni siquiera mi natsume-sama tiene esa tarjeta!-dijo permy

-de verdad...-dijo mikan y vio disimuladamente a natsume

-yuki...digo mikan-chan, es verdad ni siquiera natsume tiene esa tarjeta o incluso imai-san que vende sus invenciones fuera de la academia-dijo ruka

-tiene razon ni yo tengo tanto privilegio...-dijo hotaru que la miraba sospechosamente

-creo que no me queda de otra...-dijo mikan resignada-el HSP es mi tio...-dijo mikan

-QUE?!-gritaron todos, hasta natsume y hotaru se sorprendieron

-tiene sentido, tienen el mismo apellido-dijo hotaru

Todos despues de eso se quedaron callados hasta pero permy, anna, nonoko y hasta incluso hotaru se juntron y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, luego se voltearon y miraron a mikan todas con sonrisas maliciosas excepto otaru que tenia ojos $_$...a todos los chicos les dio escalofrios...

-es-dijo anna

-hora-nonoko

-de-permy

-COMPRAS!-gritaron al unisono las tres

-eh?-dijo mikan confundida

-NOOO!-gritaron los chicos

-eso mikan-chan vamos a ir a central town-dijo anna emocionada

-te va a encantar...ahi hay para comprar de todo y con tu tarjeta podras comprar lo que quieras-dijo nonoko

-quiero ir!-dijo mikan emocionada

-chicas se olvidan de algo...-dijo inchou interrumpiendo

-mikan-chan tiene que ir con su pareja-dijeron sonriendo koko y kitsu

-m-mi pareja-dijo mikan ahora quieta

Mikan sabia que eso hiba a ser complicado, su pareja era nada menos que natsume, el estaba todavia estoico como siempre leyendo su preciado manga, hacer que natsume vaya con ella a central town hiba a ser la tarea mas dificil, todos pensaban que ya no iban a poder ir...

-natsume...-dijo mikan llamandolo-

-no...-dijo natsume aun sin apartar la vista del manga

-mou natsume...por favor nunca fui...hare lo que quieras-suplico mikan

-vamos ruka...-dijo natsume ya marchandose con un ruka apenado por mikan

Natsume y ruka se estaba acercando a la puerta, mikan cada ves estaba mas desesperada, ella queria ir tenia que pensar en algo para convencer a natsume de que la acompañara hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, o mas bien un recuerdo..ella rapidamente corrio hacia natsume y le grito...

-ESPERA!-grito mikan-SI VIENES TE COMPRO TODO EL MANGA QUE QUIERAS-le dijo como ultimo recurso

Todos la miraron sorprendida hasta ruka y hotaru, natsume se paro en seco al escuchar eso, lo que sorprendio mas a los demas, pasaron unos minutos, en los que mikan cada ves estaba mas desesperada y rogando que aceptara ir con ella, natsume se giro lentamente hasta verse cara a cara con mikan...

-si te tardas tanto mejor reconsidero la oferta-dijo y se marcho

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que natsume aceptara, anna y nonoko se pusiero a festejar junto a mikan, pero fueron golpedas por el arma baka de hotaru, luego de eso fueron todos hacia el bus que hiba hacia central town, aunque lo primeron que hicieron al bajar del bus fue ir a la tienda de mangas ya que literalmente natsume la arrastro hacia alla, mikan no tuvo de otra que ir y esperar que natsume comprara sus mangas ya que era parte del trato, natsume compro como 10 mangas, luego de eso salieron de la tienda y el se separo del grupo...

-mou...de verdad es necesario que venga siempre con mip pareja?-pregunto mikan

-no enrealidad...los profesores quieren que por lo menos la primera ves tu pareja te acompañe-dijo inchou a mikan

-de verdad perdona a natsume mikan-chan-dijo ruka

-no te preocupes ruka-pyon-dijo mikan

Las chicas arrastraron todo el dia a mikan a tiendas de ropa, maquillage y joyas, los chicos a tiendas de musica y videojuegos, inchou a libreria, ruka a tiendas de animales y hotaru a tiendas de herramientas, maquinaria y lugares asi, mikan tenia un moton de bolsas de a cada lugar donde lo arrastraron sus amigos, habia comprado poca ropa y maquillage, ya que la academia se la habia proporcionado cuando llego, habia comprado varios discos de musica y un par de videojuegos, en la libreria solo compro libros de dibujo y en las tiiendas para mascotas compro algunas cosas para michiru y comida para ella, la cual ordeno que llevaran a domicilio a su habitacion...tambien habia comprado un set profesional de temperas y pinceles, un set de lapices con 60 colores...

Luego de todas las vueltas que dieron por central town decidieron tomar un descanso junto a una fuente la cual a su alrededor solo habia cafeterias, restaurantes, heladerias, etc...todos decidieron comprarse algo para comer...

-mikan-chan que tal si pruebas el howalon, es la golosina numero 1 e la academia-dijo koko

-koko tiene razon...ademas es tans suave como una nube-dijo inchou

-mmm...donde lo venden-pregunto mikan

-es esa tienda de ahi-dijo permy

Todos se dirigieron hacia la tienda y compraron una caja de diez, todos tomaron uno y comieron, todos estaban extasiados por el sabor del howalon que noo notaron que algo les faltaba...

-no es delicioso mikan-chan?-pregunto anna-eh?...mikan-chan?-volvio a preguntar anna

Todos notaron que mikan no estaba junto a ellos, todos se pusieron a buscar a mikan, pero luego notaron que alguien salia de la tienda de howalon con cinco cajas de 25 howalon c/u, todos se peguntaron al mismo tiempo quien podria comprar tanto howalon, hasta que vieron quien era, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mikan venia comiendo los howalons que habia comprado...

-mmm...que pasa?-pregunto mikan al llegar hasta ellos

-m-mi-mikan-chan n-no crees q-que es demasiado?-pregunto inchou

-no...la verdad es que son deliciosos!-dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa, todos caen de espaldas

Todos despues siguieron caminando, un rato por central town hablando, mikan seguia comiendo su ultima caja, todos estaban sorprendidos de que se comiera todos los howalons, pero no digeron nada al respecto, derrepente mikan se para en seco frente a una tienda de instrumentos, todos vieron como ella entraba y decidieron seguirla...

-guau nunca entre a esta tienda-dijo nonoko

-sabes tocar algun instrumento mikan?-pregunto permy

-de echo si...-dijo mikan-ustedes saben tocar alguno-pregunto mikan

-yo la flauta-dijo anna

-chelo-dijo nonoko

-bateria-dijo mochu

-bongoes-dijo kitsu

-violin-dijo permy

-piano-dijo hotaru

-flauta traversa-dijo inchou(la que se toca de costado)

-mandolina-dijo koko

-violin y piano-dijo ruka

-guau...entonces todos tocan algo...-dijo mikan emocionada

-y tu que tocas mikan-chan?-pregunto anna

-eh...-mikan se puso nerviosa-

-hola puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto el dueño de la tienda

Era un hombre de mas de 35, mikan interiormente agradecio no tener que decir cada instrumento que sabe tocar, enrealidad ella hasta podria llegar a considerar se un prodigio en la musica, pero ella siempre tocaba para pasar el tiempo cuando sus padres salian a misiones, nunca planeo saber tocar algo, pero siempre agradecio aprender a tocar muchos instrumentos...

-si queria comprar un par de instrumentos-dijo mikan cortesmente

-cuales se le ofrece-pregunto cortesmente el hombre

-queria comprar un guitarra acustica y una electrica, tambien un violin, bateria, chelo, arpa, piano electrico y una flauta dulce-dijo mikan sonriendo

Todos se quedaron mirando en shock incluso el vendedor, nadie podia creer que mikan tocara tantos instrumentos, todos pensaron que era una broma pero al ver la seguridad con la que dijo cada instrumentos les dio a entender que no lo era...

-se-seguro jovencita-dijo el hombre y se aclaro la voz-supongo que querra que le lleven todo a su habitacion?-pregunto el hombre

-de echo si-dijo mikan

-nesecito que firme entonces unos papeles y nos de su numero de habitacion y edificio-dijo el hombre

-seguro-dijo mikan

Firmo unos papeles donde estaban escritas sus compras en la tienda junto su nombre, informacion de edificio y habitacion, luego de eso un par hombres llegaron y empezaron a llevar los instrumentos hacia un camion, luego de que todo estaba arriba el camion se marcho y el dueño de la tienda se acerco al grupo de chicos...

-ya esta todo listo...mis hombre le llevaran todo y lo dejaran frente a su habitacion-dijo el hombre

-se lo agradesco mucho...mejor ya nos vamos chicos-dijo mikan y todos asienten

-de verdad sabes tocar tantos instrumentos mikan-chan-pregunto kitsu

-si cuando no tenia nada que hacer aprendia a tocar diferentes instrumentos para pasar el tiempo, esos instrumentos que compre fueron unos de los primeros que aprendi a tocar-dijo mikan sonriendo al recordar-

-guau...es decir que tocas mas que eso?-pregunto emocionada anna

-si...luego de aprender a tocar tantos instrumentos nunca me costo aprender alguno nuevo-dijo como si fuera normal

-sera mejor que ya volvamos, se esta haciendo tarde-dijo inchou

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo inchou, todos se separaron para tomar caminos diferentes a sus respectivos edificios, hotaru y inchou fueron al edificio estrella triple, anna, nonoko, kitsu y koko al edificio estrella simple, permy y mochu al edificio estrella doble y ruka fue a buscar a natsume y mikan fue hacia su edificio

...

bueno por ahora voy a poner fin a este capitulo...y a partir del proximo empieza el drama entre natsume y mikan...donde comienzan los recuerdos donde empiezan las misiones,,,la liberacion de nanami...partes romanticas todo...todo va a comenzar a partir del proximo...ustedes querias el comienzo de mikanxnatsu...en el proximo oy a empeza todo...por que aqui en esta historia ay un secreto...si prestaron atencioon..aa algunas partes sabran que mikan tenia un amigo de la infancia...no mas detalles...

proximo capitulo

"el comienzo del recuerdo"

igual ese titulo es provisional...quizas lo cambie por que no me convence mucho...pero por ahora ese es el titulo...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...BYEBYE Y AMOR Y PAZ


	11. cap 10 el comienzo del recuerdo

hola mis queridos seguidorers y lectores...este es mi sigiene capitulo y como siempre lamento la demora pero en mi vida usar la compu par escribir es medio complicado pero antes de comenzar quiero hacer una pequeña propuesta para mi historia donde ustedes eligen...se mantendra a votacion por ahora...

sugerencias:

1-triangulo amoroso ruka mikan natsume

2-rukaxhotaru y mikanXnatsume(y en esta ultima inervencion de nuevos personajes- es decir un rival)

3-solo mikanxnatsume...y ruka y hotaru sin nada que ver...

es su eleccion...a si que piensenlo bien...el drama romantico esta en sus manos...bueno, mas o menos...jeje

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas pero el word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografia :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana(genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y ,mayoritariament, pervertida mente...no se preocupen aca no hay nada pasado de clasificacion t (osea ni cerca M) pero la perversion de natsume esta igual q en el manga.

...

**LEYENDA**

**cap. 10 " el comienzo del recuerdo"**

pdv de natsume (despues de que mikan volvio de la oficina del HSP)

que ruidosos son todos...apenas llego ella todos se le avalanzaron encima para abarrotarla de preguntas...que ruidosos por culpa de ellos no podia leer mi manga..aunque yo tambien tenia curiosidad por saber que queria el HSP con ella...pero nunca lo admitiria...simplemente segui leyendo mi manga...aunque escuchaba lo que decian...

Enrealidad cuando vi la tarjeta dorada yo tambien me sorprendi pero no lo demostre...nunca crei que un estudiante le dieran una tarjeta de esas...segui escuchando lo que decian...hasta permy idiota se quejo de que ni siquiera a mi me dieron una de esas...estupida...pero lo que dijo de que el HSP era su tio ni siquiera yo pude evitar mirar sorprendido...aunque debi saberlo tienen el mismo apellido...aunque de mikan yukihara nunca se sabe nada, algunos de clase peligrosa se han encontrado con ella en sus misiones pero nadie tuvo ni 1 minuto para nada mas que verla como si fuera una simple sombra...el maldito ESP siempre queria que entrara a esta academia pero siempre mandaba a agentes mayores, nunca dio informacion de ella..

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que hablaban de central town, yo rapidamente cuando la baka me estaba por preguntar si la acompañaba dije -no- y me levante y me estaba por irme junto con ruka pero lo que dijo me hizo parar en seco...

-te compro todo el manga que quieras- de echo era una oferta que no podia rechazar, no habia comprado un manga nuevo desde hace dos semana...pero esa forma en que lo dijo me parecio tan familiar como si ya me lo hubieran dicho y en las mismas sircunstancias...luego acepte...sin inmutarme...

(luego de a ver ido a ciudad central y comprar el manga)

Luego de comprar mi manga me aleje y me dirigi a mi arbol de sakura en el bosque... ese lugar siempre me relaja, comenze a leer mi manga pero despues de un rato me qude dormido...

sueño de natsume

_Habia un niño y una niña bajo un arbol de sakura, la niña tiroñaba del brazo del niño mientras el otro estaba sentado para evitar que la niña lo moviera_

_-mou...por favor natsy...acompañame a comprar un helado, vamos tus padres te dejan pero los mios solo si me acompañas-decia una pequeña niña a la cual no le podia ver el rostro_

_-de verdad eres un cerdo...acabas de comer y todavia tienes hambre?-decia un pequeño azabache de ojos carmin con una sonrisa-ademas...te dije que no me llamaras asi-decia ahora con el ceño fruncido_

_-bueno...entonces me acompañas a comprar helado nattie?-decia ahora con vos angelical, ya que su cara no se veia_

_-tampoco me llames asi-decia ahora enojado_

_-por favor...NO SEAS MALO...SI VIENES CONMIGO TE COMPRO TODO EL MANGA QUE QUIERAS!-dijo suplicando-PERO POR FAVOR VAMOS!-dijo_

_El niño ya resignado asintio, se paro y le ofrecio la mano con una sonrisa la cual la niña acepto y se marcharon..._

_Derrepente todo se vuelve aun mas borroso hasta pornerse negro... _

Fuera del sueño

-sume...natsume...-alguien me llamaba

Finalmente abri los ojos y vi a ruka que me estaba llamando desde abajo del arbol, vi el cielo y vi que estaba atardeciendo...que sueño mas raro, ese niño, era yo de eso estaba seguro...pero esa niña..quien era?

Me baje del arbol y ruka se acerco a mi, vi que tenia un par de bolsas con el logo de una tienda de mascotas, seguro eran para su conejo

-natsume...sabia que estarias aqui-dijo sonriendo hacia su amigo-acabo de regresar de comprar con mikan-chan y los demas, fue muy amable en comprar un par de cosas para usagi-dijo sonrrojandose un poco

-hn...-me encoji de hombres

Empezamos a caminar hasta nuestras habitaciones, ruka me acompaño hasta que nos tuvimos que separarnos para ir a nuestros dormitorios, luego de separarme de el volvi a sumirme en mis pensamientos...que fue ese sueño?

fin pdv

(vamos con mikan)

Luego de que mikan se separo de sus amigos se dirigio hacia su edificio, en la entrada habia un par de estuches que mikan reconocio como todos los instrumentos que habia comprado, pero todavia tenia muchas cajas como para poder llevar eso a su habitacion...subio hacia su habitacion lo mas rapido que pudo dejando en la entrada los instrumentos, al entrar nanami y michiru estaban juntas mirando un anime en la television, las giraron inmediatamente l cabeza al escuchar la puerta, michiru comenzo a agitar la cola mientras que nanami fruncio el ceño

-onee-chan donde estabas... y que son todas esas bolsas?-pregunto nanami con el ceño fruncido pero con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos

-es que mis amigos me arrastraron a central town y compre un par de cosas-dijo mikan dejando las bolsas en cerca de la puerta- nanami necesito una cosa-dijo mikan acercando se a ella

Mikan se acerco a nanami que la miraba expentante, mikan toco el brazo de nanami y comenzo a brillar luego una pequeña piedra verde limon aparecio en la mano de mikan, era el alice de nanami, luego mikan se la incerta ella misma y se teletransporta a la entrada, fue tomando estuche por estuche y teletransportandose a su habitacion para dejarlos, luego de un par de minutos salio de sus habitacion y fue hasta nanami, que todavia estaba sorprendida, y le volvio a insertar su piedra alice en su cuerpito

-que fue eso?!-pregunto nanami ahora un poco alterada

-ese fue mi alice de robo te quite tu alice y lo utilice para poder traer otras cosas que habia comprado pero habia dejado abajo-dijo mikan pero nanami volvio a fruncir el ceño

-compraste algo para mi?-pregunto siniestra nanami

Mikan se puso narviosa y tensa, michiru que noto el cambio de la niña prefirio alejarse hacia otro lado, nanami seguia con un aura negra alrededor de ella mientras miraba a su hermana...

-mmm..y-yo e-es-este...-tartamudeaba mikan-n-no-dijo finalmente

-que?!-estallo nanami-ONEE-CHAN COMO PUDISTE!...BAKAAAAA!...PENSE QUE ME QUERIAS!-dijo nanami y salio hacia su cuarto dramaticamente pero mikan la detuvo

-perdon na-chan...me olvide y yo no sabria que darte ademas...mis amigos tambien me mantuvieron de tienda en tienda si darme descanso-decia viendo a su hermana enojada-pero si quieres otro dia podemos ir a comprar lo que quieras las dos solas..con tu tarjeta-dijo mikan

-SIIIII!...ERES LA MEJOR ONEE-CHAN!-dijo con una sorisa como el gato rison y saltando de alegria y corrio hacia su habitacion

-bipolar-penso mikan

Luego de eso mikan fue hasta sus bolsas para acomodar cada cosa, acomodo los videojuegos en un mueble junto a la television, tambien tenian un reproductor de musica, que estaba apoyado en un mueble especial para poner discos, luego la comida especial que compro para michiru la guardo en la cocina, le habia comprado un plato de comida que puso en la cocina, luego fue hacia su habitacion donde puso una cama (que enrealidad era una cama para perros, pero tampoco es que existen camas para lobos...a menos que si y yo ni idea)era una cama lo suficientemente grande como para michiru...luego saco algo mas de la bolsa y salio de la habitacion...

-michiru!-llamo mikan

-si mikan-sama-pregunto acercandose hacia ella

-te traje un par de regalitos...entra-dijo mikan haciendo espacio para que entrara

Michiru fue hacia la cama cautelosa, la olfateo un poco luego subio y empezo a girar para acomodarse, giro un poco encima de esta y luego empezo a gitar la cola felizmente...

-arigatou mikan-sama!-dijo moviendo su cola

-tambien tengo esto para ti-dijo y se acerco a ella y le puso algo en el cuello

Era un collar lila con un diseño de huellas blancas y una placa en forma hueso que decia michiru en letras doradas y los puntos de las -i- eran...uno una piedra verde claro y el otro una piedra violeta(como sus ojos)

-listo...antes nunca te di un collar porque era peligroso pero creo que ahora no hay problema en que tengas uno-dijo mikan sonriendo

Michiru se le lanzo encima y le lamio toda la cara, luego mikan termino de acomodar las demas cosas que habia comprado, los instrumentos los acomodo en su habitacion , luego de eso fue a preparar la comida, para que luego nanami se fuera a dormir...mientras comian se contaron lo que hacian durante el dia...pasaron el tiempo hablando y haciendo otras cosas pero cuando fue a hora de dormir mikan seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño...estuvo haciendo un par de cosas para entretenerse pero el tiempo siguio pasando hasta que decidio cambiarse y salir a dar una vuelta...se puso una remera blanca de mangas cortas que se acomodaba por debajo de los hombros y tenia el signo de paz echo de piedritas brillantes(supongo que me entienden...)que cubria toda la parte delantera de la remera, con unos guantes blancos sin dedos, un cinturon negro fino con tachas por arriba de la remera ajustandose a su cintura, unos shorts de jean por arribas de medio muslo azul claro y unas sandalias plateadas con tacon bajo, por ultimo se acomodo su collar de oro que tenia una piedra alice dentro de su remera y se dejo el pelo suelto...

Mikan habrio la puerta de su balcon, salto y aterrizo con gracia en el piso, luego fue caminando directamente hasta el bosque...

PARALELAMENTE EN OTRA HABITACION DE ESTRELLA ESPECIAL

Un azabache no podia dejar de pensar en el sueño que habia tenido, luego de haber llegado a su habitacion, habia leido un par de mangas, comido, duchado y hido a dormir pero por mas que intentara consiliar el sueño no podia dejar de pensar en el sueño que habia tenido...quien era esa niña? ese niño era yo? estaba feliz?...esa la pregunto que mas desconcerto a natsume, el habia sido feliz mientras estaba con su familia pero nunca mostraba una sonrisa...

Miro su reloj y vio que eran la 1 am, todavia sin poder dormir se levanto de la cama, se puso una remera roja oscuro, arriba una chaqueta de cuero negra con el lo de GA en un costado,jeans azul oscuro gastado y zapatillas converse negras, luego fue hacia su balcon y saltoy fue caminan hacia su arbol de sakura...

CON MIKAN

Mikan siguio caminan tranquilamente viendo hacia los alrededores y el cielo estrellado, lamentablemente esta noche habia luna nueva, camino un rato y vio un arbol de sakura, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreir, los sakuras siempre le traian buenos recuerdos, escalo el arbol con la velocidad de una ardilla y se sento en una de sus ramas, contemplo las estrellas y empezo a cantar una melodia...(angel cradle utau)...poco sabia ella que la piedra alice que tenia en el cuello comenzo a brillar...

Mientras tanto un azabache se dirigia hacia su arbol de sakura, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho una melodia, le parecia muy familiar, estaba seguro que esa melodia la habia escuchado pero no se acuerda donde, derrepente nota una luz en su pecho, saca un collar de oro con una pequeña piedra naranja, esta emitia un pequeño brillo, al ver el brillo salio corriendo hacia el origen de la melodia, el brillo de la piedra se hacia mas intenso, hasta que llego a su arbol de sakura donde habia una figura encima de una rama pero esta miraba para el otro lado, reconocio que era una chica...

-OI!-le llamo natsume

ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA NATSUME

Mikan cantaba tranquilamente hasta que sintio algo caliente en el pecho, saco su collar y vio que la piedra brillaba, intento tocarla pero esta le quemo, el brillo se haia mas intenso, estaba tan concentrada en la piedra que no escucho que alguien se acercaba...

-OI!-alguien grito

Mikan se quedo congelada al reconocer esa voz pero se voltio, pero al hacerlo el brillo de ambas piedras se hizo tan intenso que los sego a ambos, mikan reacciono primero luego del brillo de las piedras y salio saltando de arbol en arbol antes de que la viera, natsume la siguio pero mikan utilizo el alice control de plantas (lo invente) y las ramas atraparon a natsume de pies y manos...mikan aprovecho para escapar...natsume quemo las ramas y trato de alcanzarla pero la habia perdido de vista...

-quien era ella?...esa melodia, era tan familiar...y mi piedra alice reacciono...-decia para si mismo-NO ENTIENDO NADA-dijo pasandose las manos por el pelo con frustracion

Mikan hullo de natsume hasta llegar debajo de su balco, cuando subio se quedo alli sentada en el piso hablando consigo misma...

-esto no es bueno...si la piedra reacciona significa que esta empezando a recordar...-penso mikan-me pregunto que va a pasar a partir de ahora?-pregunto mikan a si misma...

...

Bueno lo dejo hasta aca no voy a decir nada de este capitulo ni de los que siguen...deben aguantarse...y ES MEJOR QUE ELIJAN COMO QUIERAN EL DRAMA AMOROSO...ACUERDENSE DE CON SUS REVIEWS DEJAR SU ELECCION...LAS OPCIONES ESTAN AL PRINCIPIO...

OPCION 1-2-3 ¿CUAL ELIGEN?

es su eleccion!

espero sus REVIEW...BYEBYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

proximo capitulo

"habilidades peligrosas"


	12. cap 11 habilidades peligrosas

Holaaa mis queridos, lamento mucho que no halla podido publicar para que ustedes leyeran pero como les dije la compu no es mía...es de mi tía y ella un día se la llevo a la casa, pero no la trajo ya que estaban robando cerca de donde yo vivo...así espero que comprendan que era solo simple precaución, por eso no me la atraía...pero ahora que la tengo espero que disfruten este capitulo...

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

...

**LEYENDA**

**Cap. 11: "habilidades peligrosa"**

Luego de ese episodio en el árbol de sakura ni mikan, ni natsume pudieron dormir en toda la noche, mikan estaba preocupada ya que no sabia como esto afectaría en el futuro, quizás para bien o quizás para mal, pero una cosa era seguro para ella, estaba preocupada por lo que pasara...

Mientras con natsume el solo esta confundido, tanto sus recuerdos como sentimientos, no sabia que había pasado, la melodía escuchada le traían un sentimiento de felicidad, tranquilidad, alegría, tristeza y melancolía...al igual que ese sueño que tenia, aunque fue corto...pero al ver a esa niña le traía felicidad que hace tiempo no tenia...la melodía estaba seguro de conocerla le traía felicidad y regocijo, pero a la ves tristeza, como si estuviera perdiendo algo en esa canción...y luego su piedra, que tiene desde que tiene memoria...la madre le había dicho que no sabia sobre la piedra, pero que la cuide ya que debe ser muy especial para el...y ahora que ocurrió este incidente se dio cuenta que hay cosas de sus recuerdos que no puede escuchar, no sabe si le falta algo o alguien muy especial para el...pero el esta seguro de una cosa...VA A AVERIGUAR LA VERDAD...

(Adelantemos el tiempo)

Luego de desvelarse toda la noche, día paso rápidamente, fue sencillamente la misma rutina que los anteriores días, levantarse, ducha, desayuno, levantar a su vaga hermanita... luego fueron a clases, las horas pasaron volando, durante ese tiempo mikan noto a natsume pensativo, aunque tratara de evitarlo con su fachada indiferente y tranquilo, pero mikan sabia porque estaba así, sencillamente hizo como si no se diera cuenta, cuando termino la clase se escucho o mas bien sintió un terremoto que parecía acercarse al salón, muchos empezaron a asustarse, pero mikan sabia perfectamente que era ese terremoto, a los pocos segundos ingreso nanami o para los demás, la causante del terremoto...nanami se llevo a mikan a ciudad central para comprar se pasaron todo el día ahí, cuando llegaron a su habitación nanami no hizo mas que dormirse...

Mikan fue a acostar a nanami, también la cambio de ropa y la cubrió, luego de eso mikan fue a su cuarto, ella tampoco quería comer y michiru ya había comido la comida que le había dejado, fue hasta el baño y tomo un largo baño en la tina, ella había aprovechado el salir con nanami y también compro varias cosas mas que no había comprado el otro día, se relajo poniéndose sales en el agua y música lenta de su iphone...(falta que diga que también tenia hidromasaje no?...)

(Tiempo actual)

Pdv mikan

Acababa de terminar de bañarme, el cual fue el mas relajante que tuve en años, me puse ropa interior de lunares...la cual debo admitir es infantil...pero me parece tan linda...en fin arriba de eso me puse simplemente una bata rosa pastel, la cual me llegaba por debajo de mis rodillas y tenia una mariposa rosa fluor en el pecho izquierdo...luego de eso me acerque a la mesa de luz derecha de mi cama pero note un sobre cerrado junto a una mascara de gato blanco que tenia tres rayas de color rosa claro como el de las flores de sakura y flores de sakura pasaban por uno de los ojos hasta una oreja, cubría toda la cara...la carta decía mi nombre...

-que es esto?...-pensé, lo abrí sospechosamente pero fruncí aun mas el ceño cuando lo leí-_"querida mikan o debería decir desde ahora mi lindo y dulce minino shiro neko, podría decir delicada pero sabemos que eres todo lo contrario a esa palabra-__**ante eso mikan soltó una pequeña risa sin humor**__- mañana será tu primera clase con tus nuevos compañeros en habilidades peligrosas, desde ahora este numero debe estar permanentemente en su teléfono, desde este se le enviara toda la información que necesita, se discreta con eso… __**xx-xxxx-xxxx**__, envía tu numero a este y luego recibirás instrucciones….CON CARIÑO MASAMUNE "_

-juro que cuando se me presente de nuevo la oportunidad lo voy a asesinar, no creo que al director le importe demasiado- pienso haciéndome una imagen mental de mi torturando a masamune y suelto una sonrisa siniestra

Luego de dejar de sonreír y imaginándome matando y torturando a masamune de diferentes maneras, agarro mi celular y empiezo a escribir mi numero para mandarlo al nuevo numero que me dio masamune en la carta, luego de un rato me llego un nuevo mensaje…

De: persona

A: shiro neko

Mañana preséntese en el bosque norte a las 10 p.m. en punto, sea puntual, las clases de división saltéeselas, mañana conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros y demostraras tus habilidades en combate, lleve ropa negra y la mascara.

Fin msj.

-con que persona…eh?...mucho tiempo desde que no lo veo…esto será interesante- pensó mikan

Fin pdv

Luego de que mikan leyó el mensaje se puso a dar vueltas en su cuarto pensando un poco, para pasar el rato se puso a pintar con las pinturas que había comprado en central town el otro día hasta cansarse o aburrirse, para luego irse a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina, mas o menos, nanami esta ves se había dado cuenta de un cambio, mikan no habia pintado solo un poco la noche anterior, ella habia pintado algunos murales en el living y su cuarto, nanami miraba eso boquiabierta y le rogó a su hermana que le hiciera uno en su cuarto a lo cual no se negó pero lo haría otro día, ella habia echo un mural con un árbol de sakura junto al piano, el cual también pinto unas ramas de árbol de sakura con las flores volando como si fueran arrastradas por el viento y en su cuarto, junto a la cama de michiru pinto un retrato de tamaño real de michiru en un bosque nevado, también habia decorado el respaldo de su cama con flores de sakura y una que otra cosa mas…

Pero al salir de la habitación se encontraron con algo o más bien alguien saliendo de otra puerta que habia en el pasillo con otras dos personas...

-natsume, ruka-pyon, you-chan…que hacen aquí?-pregunto mikan sorprendida

-ruka-nii-chan, natsume-nii-chan…OHAYO-dijo nanami felizmente

-ohayo yukihara-san, nanami-chan…aquí vive natsume así que youichi y yo vinimos para buscarlo esta mañana…-dijo ruka sonriendo

-oh…-soltó mikan simplemente- te dije que me llamas mikan…no yukihara-reclamo mikan- debí darme cuenta que natsume era mi vecino!-gimió mikan interiormente

-BA-KAAA-dijeron natsume y youichi al mismo tiempo

Ruka esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, a mikan le palpito la sien y nanami no pudo más que reírse interiormente o eso trato porque todos los presentes escucharon una pequeña risa ahogada de ella…

-de tal palo tal astilla…que mal ejemplo-murmuro mikan, en eso se le ocurrió una idea- si quieren podemos irnos todos juntos, los podemos llevar-dijo mikan con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres?- pregunto natsume estoico como siempre, pero con un brillo de curiosidad

-es hora de que nanami estrene un poco su alice…-dijo mikan con una sonrisa

SILENCIO

-QUEEEEEEEE?!-grito nanami sorprendida y asustada- ONEEE-CHAAAANNNN YO NO SE USAR MI ALICE…NO SEAS BAKAAAAA-dijo nanami enojada

-no me digas baka…o te dejo sin comida, postre, golosinas, televisión y muchas cosas mas… mikan provocando a nanami un escalofrió en nanami- entrenaras tu tele transportación ahora-dijo mikan seria y autoritaria

-esa baka es capas de enviarnos a cualquier lado excepto a nuestro salón-dijo youichi que estaba junto a natsume estoico

-TU CALLATE FANTASMIN, SI PUEDO HACERLO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE-dijo nanami con toda la confianza del mundo

Mikan y Ruka estaban divertidos por la escena de los dos niños, mientras que natsume permanecía estoico como siempre, en eso nanami agarra de la mano a mikan la cual une con la de natsume, ante eso ella se sonroja pero nadie lo noto, luego nanami tomo la mano de ruka y mikan, visualizo una imagen de su clase y luego los cinco desaparecieron del pasillo, pero no aparecieron exactamente fuera del salón de clase, estaban en medio de central town la cual a esa hora estaba desierta…

-nanami…-dijo mikan siniestra y natsume y youichi la miraron enojados también

-es que paso por mi mente este lugar en el ultimo segundo-dijo nanami nerviosamente

-ya tranquilos fue un accidente…ne?..nanami-chan?-dijo ruka también nerviosamente protegiendo a la niña

-s-si!-apoyo nanami

-esta ves concéntrate y no lo hagas para demostrar algo-dijo mikan

Nanami se concentro y esta ves aparecieron frente al salón de nanami y youichi, nanami salto de felicidad mikan solo sonrió levemente, pero luego le dio un ligero golpe a nanami en la cabeza y ella paro de celebrar para frotarse su cabecita…

-ya entra y no practique amenos que sea a poca distancia y solo si yo o michiru estamos presentes-dijo mikan en tono maternal-adiós-dijo

Nanami y youichi se despidieron de los tres chicos para luego entrar a su salón, mikan sin que nadie lo notara copio la piedra alice de nanami, la cual podría tele transportar a los tres, pero esta tenia menos poder que un alice completo, por lo que en algún momento desaparecerá…

Mikan tele transporto a los tres al salón, pero al entrar todos los que estaban en el salón al ver a los tres entrar juntos se puso a susurrar, ellos simplemente lo ignoraron y fueron a sus asientos hasta que empezó la clase…cuando estaban a mitad de clase l celular de natsume vibro y lo saco para leer el mensaje que habia llegado, cuando vio quien lo mando se disgusto…

De: persona

A: kuro neko

Mi pequeño gatito preséntate en el bosque norte a las 9:55 p.m., se puntual o abra consecuencias, reunión general…

Fin msj.

Eso no le gusto a natsume, el que persona le llamara gatito o minino, era mas normal, pero una reunión general, donde se reunía todos los integrantes de habilidades peligrosas no lo era y esto no le gustaba ni un poco…lo que no noto es que un par de ojos ámbar lo miraban

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el día fue normal claro que este fue diferente ya que cada chico fue a la clase con la división que le correspondía, ella era uno de los pocos que pudo regresar a su habitación temprano pero se dedico mas a meditar sobre lo que va a pasar esta noche, aun cuando llego nanami siguió meditando sobre la situación…nanami le contó que habia conocido a los estudiantes de habilidades especiales y todos eran muy buenas personas y que se llevo muy bien con dos de sus senpais…

Mikan estaba feliz por nanami pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a ella y apenas escucho el nombre de los senpais, tsubasa y misaki, pero luego ignoro el resto, el tiempo paso hasta que ya se hizo 9: 40 p.m., cuando mikan vio la hora comenzó a prepararse…se puso una remera pegada al cuerpo sin mangas y cuello que también se pegaba al cuello, unos shorts de Jean negro que llegaban hasta medio muslo, unos guantes sin dedos negros por debajo del codo con un diseño de tela rasgada, unas botas blancas por debajo de la rodilla con tacón, la mascara y por ultimo un cinturón especial equipado con varias cosas que mikan usaba usualmente en sus misiones…4 navajas, una mas grande que la otra, dos a la mano y las otras ocultas, agujas, las cuales tenían diferente venenos aunque eligió esta ves solo con somnífero pero también dos que podían contrarrestar el somnífero pero estas estaban separadas y pequeñas bombas de humo…también tomo una que otra piedra alice que tenia guardada pero cuando estaba por salir…

-mikan-sama…-dijo michiru

-no te preocupes a partir de ahora comenzare las misiones aquí…quiero que cuides a nanami con tu vida michiru…de acuerdo?-dijo mikan sin mirarla

-si mikan-sama-dijo michiru con determinación, mikan salto por el balcón y se fue

Mikan llego a el bosque a 10pm en punto, ella pensó que iban a llegar tarde pero luego noto varias presencias a su alrededor, calculo al menos 7 personas, luego sonrió interiormente al saber que tramaban…

-persona se que estas aquí con otras 6 personas…sal de una ves no me hagas perder el tiempo-dijo fríamente

-bien echo shiro…por algo eres la mejor…-dijo de repente alguien saliendo de entre las sombras

-ya lo sabes Rei…tu mismo presenciaste mi potencial una ves…supongo que no quieres repetirlo?...-le advirtió mikan fríamente

-supongo que no pero los otros aquí presentes no lo han presenciado…por que no se lo demuestras…-pregunto persona con una sonrisa que asustaría hasta a un ciego

-de acuerdo…ellos a diferencia de ti tienen bastante ventaja veamos que también les va…-dijo sonriendo siniestramente (su personalidad cambio mucho verdad…digamos que durante las misiones hay una razón por que la llamaban la alicia de la muerte y no es precisamente por su yo sonriente y calido)-espero que sea al menos divertido-dijo mikan

En eso persona se alejo hacia unos de los árboles y dio una señal con las manos, en ese momento varios ataques se precipitaron sobre mikan, una ráfaga de viento, bolas de fuego y cuchillas de hielo, ella ni se inmuto y cuando los ataques se acercaron a ella chocaron con una barrera, ella simplemente bostezo y sonrió…

-eso es lo mejor que tienen…si no me equivoco esos alices pertenecen a tres personas: kuro neko, natsume hyuga…koori no hime, nobara ibaragi, alice hielo...kamisori no kūki, hayate matsudaira, alice aire...-dijo mikan afirmativamente-si eso es todo lo que tienen va a ser muy aburrido

Natsume tenia una mascara de gato negro con tres rajas rojas a cada lado de la mascara y una raya roja atravesaba su ojo izquierdo como una cicatriz(la mascara de mikan que tenia flores de sakura que atravesaban el ojo era el derecho), nobara tenia una mascara que cubría de la nariz para arriba blanca con bordeados plateados brillantes y copos de nieve plateados, hayate tenia una de la nariz para arriba plateada con bordes blancos y diseños blancos en forma de viento...

Todos luego de oír su nombre se hicieron presentes enfrente de ella, nobara le lanzo unas cuchillas de hielo la cual mikan desvió con una de sus navajas, natsume se acerco por detrás de ella para darle una patada en la espalda pero mikan lo paro con una mano, luego lo arrojo contra hayate que estaba por atacarla, luego fue hasta nobara y le dio un codazo en el estomago y luego una patada, ella aterrizo junto a los chico y mikan luego los capturo con el alice d las plantas atrapándolos en el suelo con raíces...pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que dos personas por detrás de ella la estaban por atacar, cuando se percato de las dos personas detrás de ella, intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, luego escucho varios zumbidos que identifico como insectos, copio el alice de fuego y creo un muro de fuego tras ella la cual permitió que su cuerpo volviera a moverse y evaporizo a todos los insectos, luego lanzo una bomba de humo y se escabullo tras los atacantes...los otros dos se percataron y empezaron a luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo a que ella anuo sus alice...

Mikan evadió todos los golpes y patadas que cada uno les enviaba, uno tenia una mascara negra sin forma exacta, como una sombra y tenia un diseño con negro brillante en los bordes, el otro tenia una mascara verde oscura(como esta pero verde-  . /_cb20090421171655/bleach/es/images/9/90/M%C3%A1sc ara_de_ ) con bordes verdes claro alrededor de cada agujero incluyendo el de los ojos...mikan freno el golpe del de mascara verde y giro con el haciéndolo chocar con su compañero a estos los pego a un árbol con hielo...

-yakuro, tsubasa andou, alice posesión de sombra...mushi doku, hajime yakumo, alice feromonas de insectos...-dijo mikan al verlos en el árbol aun con las mascaras

-también esta todavía escondido senshi yurei, youichi hijiri, alice control de espíritus malignos-dijo mikan viendo a persona-no quiero que metas a un niño en esto persona

-muy impresionante...derrotaste a cada uno de mis estudiantes con facilidad...-dijo persona- youichi ven aqui-dijo persona y un niño con mascara blanca como fantasma, con bordes negro brillantes alrededor de los ojos y la boca apareció

-quiero que todos ataquen a la ves, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-ordeno persona a todos los presentes...

Mikan los libero a todos, pero no dejo de anular sus alice, todos la rodearon en posición de ataque, se precipitaron sobre ella y cada uno empleaba técnicas de combate diferente, mikan bloquea y esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques, solo algunos pudieron apenas a rozar un golpe contra ella...todos se estaban cansando, para darle fin, mikan dejo noqueada a nobara con un golpe certero en el cuello, tsubasa y hayate la iban a golpear, pero mikan dio una voltereta hacia por encima de tsubasa, lo que provoco que hayate golpeara a tsubasa y tsubasa a el, a hajime le aplico unos golpes sobre puntos específicos en el cuerpo los cuales dejaron incapacitados sus movimientos, y se desplomo en el suelo...natsume comenzó a atacarla con todo lo que tenia, pero mikan ni se inmutaba con ningún golpe, ella permaneció en el mismo lugar parada sin una gota de sudor, mientras el jadeaba un poco...cuando el le iba a propinar una patada mikan lo esquivo y le agarro la pierna para lanzarlo contra un árbol...persona comenzó a aplaudir...

-creo que eso es todo...claro esta tus habilidades son superiores-dijo persona que se puso junto a mikan-ahora quiero que todos se levanten y presenten correctamente-dijo persona- y devuélvele el movimiento a hajime y despierta a nobara...-dijo persona a mikan y lo otro a youichi

Mikan le aplico presión a los nervios de los brazos y piernas de hajime, devolviéndole el movimiento, mientras que youichi sacudía y golpeaba ligeramente a nobara para que despertara...claro que mikan tuvo que ayudarlo un poco ya que esta no despertaba...luego cuando nobara al fin se despertó, aunque seguía aturdida, fue con los demás chicos para presentarse...

-preséntense-dijo persona

-mikan yukihara, alice de anulacion, robo e inserción, copeo y alice de la muerte-dijo mikan

-n-nobara i-ibaragi, alice hielo, 17 años...un gusto yu-yukihara-san-dijo nobara tímidamente, tenia pelo ondulado hasta los hombros, piel pálida y un par de ojos azules suaves

-hayate matsudaira, alice aire, 17 años...con razón eres tan conocida tus habilidades son asombrosas!...-dijo hayate, tenía pelo negro y ojos azules, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara

-hajime yakumo, alice feromonas de insectos, 19 años…Ultimo año...-dijo hajime, tenia pelo y ojos negros, el pelo era largo que le cubría los costados de la cara

-tsubasa andou, alice manipulación de sombras, 18 años...de verdad eres asombrosa como dice nanami-chan...yo soy su sempai...-dijo tsubasa con una sonrisa, pelo azul oscuro y ojos azul marino profundos, con una estrella debajo del ojo izquierdo

-na-chan me hablo de ti...aunque no preste mucha atención que digamos tsubasa-senpai...-dijo mikan sonriendo

-de tal palo tal astilla ambas baka...-dijeron youichi y natsume a la ves

-you-chan, natsume...no sean malos...-dijo mikan en reproche

-onee-chan baka/baka -dijeron youichi y natsume

-bueno ahora que todos se presentados pueden irse excepto shiro y kuro neko...-dijo persona

Todos se marcharon excepto mikan y natsume que se quedaron junto a persona, youichi fue el unico que no quería irse ya que no quería dejar a natsume, pero natsume le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo que mañana se verían, youichi de mala gana acepto, aunque aun seguía estoico como siempre, como un mini natsume...

-que es persona/rei-preguntaron natsume y mikan al unísono

-desde ahora ustedes harán las misiones juntos como compañeros, no hay peros en esto son las ordenes del director...-dijo persona

-de acuerdo...pero tengo mis condiciones para hacer las misiones...-dijo mikan sin emociones y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió (el que calla otorga no?)- yo siempre llevo equipo especial que uso en cada una de mis misiones, además siempre hacia las misiones con michiru, ella era mi compañera y mascota, así que es mejor que hyuga obedezca mis ordenes para que haga bien la misión...-dijo mikan para finalizar

-creo que no va a haber problema con eso...verdad kuro neko?-dijo persona, natsume nada mas soltó un gruñido y se fue, luego cuando esta van solos mikan hablo con rei

-es bueno volver a verte rei...no te veía desde la ultima ves que te mandaron a atraparme..-dijo mikan con una sonrisa

-creo que el director se dio cuenta que yo no servia para una misión así, además tu me perdonaste la vida ya esa ves y el director no se quiere arriesgar a perder mi alice...-dijo persona con una sonrisa amarga-sensei estaría decepcionado de mi-dijo persona con cara melancólica

-no lo creas...mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti por convertirte en hombre...estaría furioso con el director no contigo...el siempre te quiso, técnicamente te podría considerar mi hermano ya que el con gusto te hubiera adoptado...-dijo mikan con una sonrisa divertida por lo ultimo

-y con gusto yo seria su onii-san...imouto...-dijo persona con una sonrisa sinsera, aunque pequeña

-y yo con gusto seria tu imouto...rei-nii-san-dijo mikan con una sonrisa- y con respecto a lo de perdonarte la vida...jamas te hubiera matado, no importa cuantas veces te vallan a mandar a capturarme...claro por respeto al cariño que tenia mi padre hacia ti-dijo lo ultimo bromeando

Mikan se quedo un rato mas hablando con rei o persona, como quieran decirle...luego se fue devuelta a su cuarto donde todos seguian durmiendo profundamente, igual como cuando se fue...

...

bueno eso fue todo por ahora...person por la tardansa pero espero que lo que dije al principio lo haya aclarado...verdaderamente este fue el capitulo mas largo que escribi y para colmo lo recorte...ya que me falto poner como fue desde el punto de vista de natsume...asi que el proximo capitulo...va a ser desde el punto de vista de natsume...y luego voy a adelantar un poco mas el tiempo...para poder continuar con la historia...me voy a tardar un poco en escribir los capitulos...pero tengo muchos problemas para escribir...debido a que la computadora no es mia...pero voy a intentar subirlos lo mas rapido posible...

por cierto la opcion elegida es la numero dos!...YA NO SE PERMITE MAS VOTACION...UN RUKAXHOTARU Y NATSUXMIKAN...pero el romance de hotaru y ruka todavia no lo voy a agregar...y despues del capitulo desde el pdv de natsume no se cuanto tiempo voy a adelantar...despues veo bien que se me ocurre espero que disfruten...

siguiente cap

"pdv natsume"

Y VIVA YO POR MI CAPITULO MAS LARGO...aunque para colmo este recortado...espero que dejen sus REVIEWS...BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

HachiYue= Hayu-chan!


	13. Cap 12 pdv de natsume

Hola...espero que disfruten este capi...o mas bien es como un capitulo paralelo...lamento mucho no haber escrito y lo que debió ser dos semanas en realidad se convirtió en 2 meses pero no fue mi culpa a la compu le entro un virus y la mandaron a arreglar y la espera de cinco días se convirtió en la espera de dos meses, aunque fue culpa de mi tía por mandarla a arreglar a lo de un amigo….FUE CULPA DE ELLOS!...y para colmo también me atrase en mi lectura de fic en ingles….VOY A TARDAR UNA SEMANA EN LEERLOS TODOS!... injusticia!

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

...

**LEYENDA**

**Cap. 12: "pdv natsume"**

Natsume no pudo después de lo ocurrido en el árbol de sakura, se habia quedado varias veces contemplando la piedra alice naranja con destellos dorados que tiene en el cuello desde que tiene memoria, pero luego de analizar la piedra, se dio cuenta que en realidad no se acuerda nada de la piedra alice, es como si faltaran partes o como si estuviera alterada su memoria, empezó a tratar de concentrarse en sus recuerdos, recuerda su hermana, su padre y a su difunta madre, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba, pero por mas de tanto pensar no pasaba nada en sus recuerdos similar a ese sueño o la melodía escuchada...

-tsk...esto no es posible-dijo natsume tirándose a la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos

Se habia quitado la parte de arriba de la ropa y solo se quedo con el pantalón, ya habia pasado una hora desde el incidente, se canso de tanto pensar y solo decidió dormirse, luego de unos minutos al fin se habia quedado dormido y la piedra alice comenzó a brillar nuevamente...

_Sueño..._

_Mmmm….donde estoy- dijo natsume confundido_

_El estaba caminando por una habitación toda negra, camino un poco hasta que enfrente de el apareció una luz a lo lejos, era una llama, empezó a corre hasta la luz y empezó a tomar forma…era una chimenea, cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que estaba dentro de una casa…_

_-una casa?...donde estoy?...-pregunto aun mas confundido_

_Aparecieron dos personas los cuales estaban borrosos pero distinguió que eran adultas por su altura y otras dos figuras mas pequeñas, una estaba en el sillón y la otra junto a la ventana mirando la lluvia, inconscientemente se acerco a la figura de la ventana pero cuando estaba por tocarla se escucho un fuerte estruendo…_

_-pero que?!- dijo natsume al escuchar una explosión_

_Luego todo se volvió a poner negro, y apareció en diferentes lados pero todo era muy rápido y confuso, y las personas estaban distorsionadas, primero vio una casa destruida y rodeada en llamas, varias personas estaban ahí, estaban peleando, también habia unos niños y habia fuego por todos lados, luego apareció en bosque, personas corriendo, el viento, los rayos, la lluvia, pero lo que mas le perturbo fueron los gritos y el llanto de un bebe….luego todo se volvió negro…_

_Fin sueño_

Natsume se levanto sudando y jadeando, estaba conmocionado por lo que vio…

-que….demonios…fue eso…?- dijo entrecortadamente, cuando normalizo su respiración se levanto y vio el reloj- es temprano, ruka y youichi pasaran en una hora- pensó

Decidió irse a bañar para refrescarse, se tomo una larga ducha, luego de que salio decidió tomar el desayuno y luego leer un manga para pasar el rato…

Cuando estaba a mitad de su manga tocaron la puerta la fue a abrir para encontrarse a con unos ojos grises azulados y unos color cielo…

-ohayo, natsume- dijo ruka con una sonrisa, mientras youichi se soltó de la mano de ruka para tomar la de natsume y omitir un simple "_onii-chan_" mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Natsume volvió a meterse para agarrar sus cosas, al salir volvió a tomar la mano a youichi, pero la puerta de enfrente se abrió revelando a dos morenas que salían ya preparadas con el uniforme….

Pdv natsume

De la habitación de enfrente habían salido yukihara y su hermana…como se llamaba?...nana?...nami?...bueno no importa, ambas estaban lista para irse, se sorprendieron al vernos y la baka se atrevió a preguntar…(después le va empezar a llamar polka por ahora no en otro capitulo voy a poner eso por ahora nada mas le va a decir yukihara en sus pensamientos y baka después de un tiempo le va a llamar polka en el siguiente capitulo quizás después veo…)

-natsume, ruka-pyon, you-chan…que hacen aquí?-pregunto la baka sorprendida

-ruka-nii-chan, natsume-nii-chan…OHAYO-dijo con toda felicidad y naturalidad su hermana

-espera… desde cuando me llama onii-chan?…ni siquiera me acuerdo su nombre…-pensé

-ohayo yukihara-san, nanami-chan…aquí vive natsume así que youichi y yo vinimos para buscarlo esta mañana…-dijo ruka sonriendo tan amable como siempre

-ahhh…entonces era nanami….-confirme mentalmente

-oh…-soltó la baka simplemente- te dije que me llamas mikan…no yukihara-reclamo ella y note la expresión como si estuviera gimiendo, y parece que youchi también lo noto ya que los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-BAKAAA…-soltamos al mismo tiempo youichi y yo- si no fuera por su apariencia si podría ser mi hermano-pensó natsume y sonrió internamente

Vi a ruka esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a yukihara, mientras ella parecía con caras de pocos amigos y estoy seguro de haber visto palpitar su sien y la otra soltó una risa ahogada….después solo pude escuchar un leve murmullo que no entendí de la baka…

- si quieren podemos irnos todos juntos, los podemos llevar- dijo de repente yukihara, me asalto la curiosidad ante lo que dijo

-a que te refieres?- no pude evitar preguntar

- es hora de que nanami estrene un poco su alice…- dijo con una sonrisa

En eso se hizo silencio hasta que vino una explosión…

-QUEEEEEEEE?!-grito la menor sorprendida y asustada- ONEEE-CHAAAANNNN YO NO SE USAR MI ALICE…NO SEAS BAKAAAAA-dijo enojada

Ante lo ultimo estaba de acuerdo, era una baka, aun sigo sin comprender como una chica que desde que entro solo la e visto sonreír y emanar felicidad desde todos sus poros, puede ser la chica que se a convertido en una leyenda por ser una de las mejores agentes que a rescatado, liberado, robado y destruido organizaciones anti-alice, en todo Japón y además también a robado información a la academia y a huido de esta desde tantos años…es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que esperaba de la chica de la que le a traído tantos problemas al ESP (el cual me habia olvidado decir que se llama Kuonji) cuando parece que no puede ni matar a una mosca…

-no me digas baka…o te dejo sin comida, postre, golosinas, televisión y muchas cosas mas… yukihara con una mirada dura y autoritaria

-OK…quizás si pueda matar a una mosca, pero no parece la clase de persona que podría llegar a hacer lo que le piden en una misión-pensé mejor

- entrenaras tu tele transportación ahora-dijo seria

-esa baka es capas de enviarnos a cualquier lado excepto a nuestro salón-dijo youichi lo cual me sorprendió porque nunca habia escuchado a youichi molestar a alguien con una frase tan larga pero seguí estoico como siempre

-TU CALLATE FANTASMIN, SI PUEDO HACERLO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE-dijo nanami enojada

Nanami se acerco hacia su hermana y tomo su mano la cual unió con la mía, no me sentí molesto al tomar su mano, me sentí nervioso…esperen…NERVIOSO?!...COMO ME PUEDO SENTIR NERVIOSO, DEBERIA SENTIRME MOLESTO Y DISGUSTADO, PERO NO NERVIOSO!...

Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos en otro lado pero no era fuera del salón de clases, estábamos en central town…

-nanami…-dijo yukihara de una manera siniestra, mientras yo y youichi la miramos enojados

-es que pasó por mi mente este lugar en el ultimo segundo-dijo nanami nerviosamente

-ya tranquilos fue un accidente…ne?..nanami-chan?-dijo ruka también nerviosamente protegiendo a la niña

-s-si!-apoyo nanami

-esta ves concéntrate y no lo hagas para demostrar algo-dijo yukihara

Esta ves si terminamos fuera del salón de clases de primaria, nanami celebraba aunque la celebración no le duro mucho ya que su hermana le pego en la cabeza para regañarla y decirle algo mas, esa escena me hizo acordarme a mi con aoi cuando éramos mas pequeños y vivíamos tranquilamente antes de que entre en la academia…en eso sentía que algo toco mi hombro y luego aparecimos frente al salón, yukihara nos habia tele transportado frente a nuestro salón, entramos y muchos empezaron a murmurar lo cual ignore y fui a mi asiento.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de clase, a la cual no prestaba atención, sonó mi celular, ya me hacia una idea de quien me lo mando y al confirmarlo me disguste…

De: persona

A: kuro neko

Mi pequeño gatito preséntate en el bosque norte a las 9:55 p.m., se puntual o abra consecuencias, reunión general…

Fin msj.

-si me llega a llamar gatito de vuelta lo rostizo-pensé enojado, odiaba que persona me dijera gatito o minino o algo parecido

Las horas pasaron, cuando termino la clase me fui a buscar a youichi junto con ruka, youichi nos estaba esperando fuera de su edificio, también vi a la hermana de yukihara pero esta estaba con otras niñas hablando, al parecer era igual de sociable que la hermana, aunque también me gustaría que youichi hiciera algunos amigos.

-podemos ir a central town onii-chan?- pregunto tiernamente youichi, yo solo asentí

-podemos también ir a comer de paso-sugirió ruka yo también asentí y youichi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Pasamos la tarde en central town, luego nos dirigimos hacia nuestros dormitorios, youichi y ruka se quedaron por un rato, le dije a ruka que debía pero que dejara a youichi conmigo, el me miro a los ojos y comprendió enseguida que tenia una misión, no dijo nada respecto a eso solo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado…

-onii-chan…tenemos entrenamiento?-pregunto youichi sin ninguna emoción pero estaba tenso y en sus ojos vi tristeza y miedo, ya que el por ahora solo entrena pero no son específicamente "levántate y hazlo de nuevo"…mas bien "hazlo si quieres vivir"

-no…es una reunión general pero no se sobre que-le dijo vi que se relajaba notablemente ante eso pero igual siempre ay que estar alerta- odio que lo hagan pasar por esto a un niño-pensé con odio hacia la academia

Me puse una remera sin mangas con cuello de color negra que se ajusta a mi cuerpo, guantes sin dedos, pantalón estilo militar negro el cual tenia dos bolsillos justo por arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras y mi mascara, luego le pase su ropa y mascara a youichi ya que yo guardaba la ropa de entrenamiento de el, era similar a la mía, excepto por los guantes ya que el no traía, los demás chicos de habilidades peligrosas tenían ropa similares a las mías, excepto las chicas que traían un short negro y botas negras…

Cuando terminamos salimos hacia el bosque esta ves yo cargue a youichi en mi espalda, cuando llegamos faltaban solamente estaba hajime y ibaragi, solo faltaban sombra (tsubasa) y el idiota de hayate…según lo que habia dicho persona a rui lo habían mandado a otro lugar desde hace una semana a otro lugar que no quiso decir y ni el mismo sabe…

Cuando al fin llegaron los demás apareció persona de entre las sombras…

-que bueno que son puntuales…yendo al punto tendremos otro integrante con nosotros y ustedes se enfrentaran a ella…-dijo fríamente-esto será una prueba para ustedes…-dijo persona con sonrisa maliciosa

-como que para nosotros?-pregunto sombra confundido

-es una chica?- pregunto entupidamente hayate pero este fue ignorado

-ya me oíste las habilidades de su nuevo compañero son mucho mas avanzada que las de ustedes y esta mucho mas experimentada…quiero que me sorprendan y ver que tan lejos llegan ustedes contra ella…aunque no se como ella se enfrente contra ustedes-nos advirtió persona lo cual hasta a mi me sorprendió

-seguro que en realidad lo hace para tratar de asustarnos ante las habilidades de la nueva/o, ya vera que la derrotaremos fácil además somos cinco y el/ella uno que tan difícil puede ser- pensé arrogantemente-aunque como es que puede estar mas experimentada- me quede con la duda

- senshi yurei, tu quédate detrás del árbol y no salgas solo observa los demás ocúltense-dijo persona y luego el desapareció

Luego todos nos dispersamos y no ocultamos, yo me sube a la copa de un árbol y esperamos, después de unos minutos alguien bajo de unos de los árboles, no me habia percatado de ella y llegue a pensar que era ibaragi pero su ropa, mascara y cabello era el de otra, traía ropa similar a la nuestra pero sus botas eran blancas y traía guantes hasta por debajo del codo y su pelo claramente era de otro color…además de que traía un cinturón especial donde parecía cargar cosas…

-persona se que estas aquí con otras 6 personas…sal de una ves no me hagas perder el tiempo-dijo fríamente

-quizás persona dijo la verdad de que esta mas avanzada- pensé

Vi que persona salía de su escondite y comenzaba a hablar amenamente con la nueva, aunque esa vos se me hacia muy familiar, pero no descubría de donde…

-bien echo shiro…por algo eres la mejor…- dijo saliendo de las sombras persona

-ya lo sabes Rei…tu mismo presenciaste mi potencial una ves…supongo que no quieres repetirlo?...-le advirtió fríamente

- supongo que no pero los otros aquí presentes no lo han presenciado…por que no se lo demuestras…- pregunto persona con una sonrisa siniestra

Yo me habia quedado congelado cuando oi a persona hablar de esa manera, no pude creerme que persona allá adulado a alguien y mas negarse a enfrentarse a el, acaso de verdad será tan fuerte que venció a persona…vi que persona hacia una señal hacia nosotros y comenzamos a atacar…

Una ráfaga de viento y cuchillas de hielo fueron lanzadas hacia ella y yo habia lanzado bolas de fuego…los ataques iban hacia ella de diferentes lados…

-haber como escapas de eso…-pensé

Ella ni se movió, solo bostezo y cuando pensé que ya se estaba por acabar, todos los ataques chocaron con una barrera, en eso pensé que debía tener el alice de la barrera pero eso no justificaba que estuviera en esta habilidad, si bien era un alice raro pero no pertenecía a esta habilidad…

-eso es lo mejor que tienen…si no me equivoco esos alices pertenecen a tres personas: kuro neko, natsume hyuga…koori no hime, nobara ibaragi, alice hielo...kamisori no kūki, hayate matsudaira, alice aire...-afirmo ella, me sorprendí que supiera sobre nosotros, pero fue remplazado por el enojo cuando dijo- si eso es todo lo que tienen va a ser muy aburrido-dijo aburrida

-haré que se arrepienta de eso-pensé

Nos hicimos presentes frente a ella cuando nos menciono y comenzamos a atacarla, ibaragi le lanzo cuchillas de hielo pero ella saco una navaja, al parecer escondida dentro de su bota y las desvió, yo me hacer que por detrás para darle una patada, pero antes de tocarla me agarro del pie y me lanzo hacia hayate, luego fue hacia ibaragi y le dio un coda y una patada, cuando los tres nos íbamos levantar raíces nos envolvieron contra el suelo, intente usar mi alice pero no funciono…

-pero que diablos?!...-pensé conmocionado-ella tiene dos alice?!...y porque mi alice no funciona?!- me gritaba mentalmente

Vi que sombra y hajime estaban detrás de ella, pero no se habia percatado de eso y cuando intento moverse estaba paralizada con el alice de sombra, unos insectos venenosos se acercaban hacia a ella pero un muro de fuego se creo detrás de ella liberándola del alice de sombra y quemando a todos los insectos, quede en shock al ver eso y seguí observando la pelea, luego ella saco algo de uno de los compartimientos (digamos así porque sinceramente no se me ocurre otra palabra) de su cinturón, era una bola de humo, luego no pude ver nada y cuando al fin pude ver, vi a hajime y sombra atrapados contra un árbol con hielo…

-yakuro, tsubasa andou, alice posesión de sombra...mushi doku, hajime yakumo, alice feromonas de insectos...- dijo mirando hacia ellos que estaban contra el árbol

También esta todavía escondido senshi yurei, youichi hijiri, alice control de espíritus malignos-luego volteo hacia persona- no quiero que metas a un niño en esto persona…-me relaje ante eso, ya que no quería que youichi se metiera en esto

-muy impresionante...derrotaste a cada uno de mis estudiantes con facilidad...-dijo girándose hacia los árboles- youichi ven aqui- ordeno persona luego volteo hacia nosotros

-quiero que todos ataquen a la ves, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-ordeno persona a todos nosotros

Poco a poco las raíces desaparecieron y el hielo que retenía a los otros se derritió, todos la rodeamos y nos abalanzamos sobre ella… si con alice no pude vencerla trataría con el cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que nadie de habilidades peligrosas, exceptuando persona, me habia ganado...todos aplicábamos técnicas de combate diferentes contra ella, ella solo bloquea y esquivaba cada uno de los ataques, nadie podía acertarle un solo golpe y ya nos estábamos cansando y ella seguía fresca como una lechuga, esto era imposible! Como es que puede pelear contra todos nosotros!...

Ella pareció querer fin a esta pelea y dejo noqueada a ibaragi con un golpe en el cuello, sombra y el idiota (hayate) intentaron atacarla cada uno por un lado y cuando la estaban por golpear ella salto sobre sombra con una voltereta y estos dos terminaron golpeándose entre si, luego se acerco a hajime y lo golpeo solo con dos dedos en las piernas y brazos, le habia aplicado puntos de presión en los nervios lo cual imposibilito sus piernas y brazos, yo también sabia hacer eso pero siempre preferí dejar inconsciente a las personas, me acerque hasta ella y la ataque con todo lo que tenia pero ni siquiera conseguí moverla del lugar y yo empezaba a cansarme y jadeaba un poco…iba a propinarle una patada pero me agarro de la pierna y me lanzo contra un árbol…el infeliz de persona comenzó a aplaudir…

-creo que eso es todo...claro esta tus habilidades son superiores-dijo persona que se puso junto a ella-ahora quiero que todos se levanten y presenten correctamente-ordeno- y devuélvele el movimiento a hajime y despierta a nobara...-dijo persona a la nueva y lo otro a youichi

Cada uno fue a hacer lo que le dijo persona y yo e levante con dolor por el golpe contra el árbol, vi a hajime ya moviéndose pero youichi no lograba despertar a ibaragi y la nueva se acerco para ayudarle, cuando al fin se despertó vino hacia nosotros aun un poco aturdida…

-preséntense-dijo persona

-mikan yukihara, alice de anulación, robo e inserción, copeo y alice de la muerte-dijo me quede sorprendido cuando supe que era ella pero debí suponérmelo ya que ella pertenecía a habilidades peligrosas y lo habia dicho el primer día que llego, aunque sus habilidades superaron mis expectativas y además su actitud no es la misma esta no parecía la chica que tiene siempre una sonrisa boba en la cara

-n-nobara i-ibaragi, alice hielo, 17 años...un gusto yu-yukihara-san-dijo ibaragi tímidamente

-hayate matsudaira, alice aire, 17 años...con razón eres tan conocida tus habilidades son asombrosas!...-dijo el idiota emocionado

-hajime yakumo, alice feromonas de insectos, 19 años…Ultimo año...-dijo hajime tranquilamente

-tsubasa andou, alice manipulación de sombras, 18 años...de verdad eres asombrosa como dice nanami-chan...yo soy su sempai...-dijo sombra pero no le puse importancia a lo que dijo

-na-chan me hablo de ti...aunque no preste mucha atención que digamos tsubasa-senpai...-dijo ella sonriéndole lo cual no se porque me molesto pero no pude evitar decir

-de tal palo tal astilla ambas baka...-dije yo y youichi a la ves

-you-chan, natsume...no sean malos...-dijo ella con reproche

-onee-chan baka/baka –dije yo y youichi, aunque me sorprendió que youichi dijera onee-chan

-nunca habia llamado a nadie onee-chan…acaso a youichi le agrada?-pensé sorprendido viendo a youichi por un momento

-bueno ahora que todos se presentados pueden irse excepto shiro y kuro neko...-dijo persona

Todos se marcharon excepto ella, yo y youichi ya que no quería separarse de mi, pero le acaricie la cabeza i el me miro…

-ve a tu cuarto, mañana nos veremos…vete directo a la cama-le dije y el se fue de mala gana a su cuarto

-que es persona/rei?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-desde ahora ustedes harán las misiones juntos como compañeros, no hay peros en esto son las ordenes del director...-dijo persona, me enoje por eso pero no proteste

-de acuerdo...pero tengo mis condiciones para hacer las misiones...-dijo ella sin emociones y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió- yo siempre llevo equipo especial que uso en cada una de mis misiones, además siempre hacia las misiones con michiru, ella era mi compañera y mascota, así que es mejor que hyuga obedezca mis ordenes para que haga bien la misión...-dijo para finalizar

-que sea cree?...ella no es mi jefa…-pensé enojado

-creo que no va a haber problema con eso...verdad kuro neko?-dijo persona mirándome

Yo solo solté un gruñido y me fui directo a mi cuarto sin dar respuesta, cuando llegue me quite toda la ropa y vi que no tuviera heridas, solo tenia un par de moretones, y uno bastante grande en la espalda, así que solo me puse una crema, y me fui a acostar solo con mis bóxer y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo…

Fin pdv natsume

….

Al fin termine este capitulo prometo que voy a tratar de recompensar todo este tiempo que me tarde pero me va a costar un poco…y espero que de verdad puedan perdonarme por todo este tiempo yo nunca quise abandonar la historia para los que lean este capitulo el anterior lo cambie un poco peor solo una frase nada mas no es necesario ni que lean el anterior….volviendo a lo otro de verdad lamento no poder haber escrito nunca voy a perdonarme por eso pero voy a tratar de adelantar lo mas posible la historia….

Espero que dejen sus reviews aunque en realidad nada mas es lo mismo que el capi anterior pero desde el punto de vista de otro despues veo que se me ocurre para el siguiente capi…BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan

Eso si no dejo como se llama el siguiente capi por que todavia no lo se… :P jeje


	14. cap 13 primera mision

Hola a todos… es hora de un nuevo Cáp. y esta ves tengo una meta publicar día por medio los capítulos, para así recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido y además tengo otras ideas para fic pero esos los voy a publicar cuando estén bien avanzados en los capítulos…así que deséenme suerte y inspiración…porque solo con suerte no va a venir idea a mi cabezota…aunque si llegara a publicar otro fic a parte de este seria muy corto o un one-shot…me fui del tema…disfruten de este capi

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cap. 13: "primera mision"**

(Voy a hacer un salto de tiempo)

_3 semanas después_

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que mikan se habia presentado frente a los miembros de habilidades peligrosas, muchas cosas mejoraron desde entonces, aunque no todo de lo que ocurrió, era algo muy agradable o mas bien del gusto de mikan…

-OHAYO MINNA!...-saludo una oji-ámbar con una sonrisa entrando al salón 2-b

-ohayo mikan-chan -saludaron anna y nonoko sonriendo- ohayo michi…-saludaron ahora viendo a la loba transformada en un cachorro

Michiru se habia acostumbrado a acompañar a mikan a su salón de clase, aunque no específicamente para estar con su ama, ella se transformaba siempre en animales pequeños y adorables para que las amigas de mikan la consientan, ella se habia vuelta la consentida de anna y nonoko, ya que ella siempre le llevaban comida en la mañana y a veces en el almuerzo también la alimentaban…

Mikan ya predecía lo que pasaría, cuando las gemelas saludaron también a michiru, justo luego de que ellas la saludaran la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia su banco para darle una que otra golosina que preparaba anna mientras michiru hacia uno que otro truco o las halagaba por las golosinas…

-loba aprovechada y glotona…si llega a engordar la voy a poner a dieta- pensó mikan viendo hacia michiru luego sacudió la cabeza sin remedio

Mikan siguió saludando a sus demás amigos, koko, kitsu, inchou y permy, luego diviso a una pelinegra con una maquina entre sus manos y un libro a su lado que decía "" extorsión y chantaje vol. 3", y fue directamente hasta ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro…

-HOTARUUUUU!-grito mikan saltando hacia ella pero lo único que se escucho fue

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan solo logro esquivar tres de esas balas y las otras dos le dieron en la cara haciéndola caer al piso gimiendo, aunque se recupero rápidamente parándose frente a hotaru con sus mejillas infladas y un puchero haciendo un mohín adorable…

-mouuu…hotaru no seas mala…-dijo mikan haciendo un lindo berrinche, hotaru solo la miro inexpresiva

-baka te dije que no me abrazaras…-dijo ella puliendo su baka-gun 3000

-eres mala…de verdad le haces eso a tu mejor amiga!...-dijo mikan siguiendo el berrinche- un abrazo y te doy un bento de cangrejo de tu tienda favorita de central town- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Todos se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina desde hace dos semanas y media, cuando la reina de hielo se hizo la mejor amiga de mikan, no todos sabían como habían terminado siendo mejores amigas y algunos no querían saber, ya que no se atrevían a preguntarle a hotaru y si le preguntaba a mikan ella evitaba la pregunta con otro tema…pero cuando propuso ese cambio por un simple abrazo todos miraban expectantes para ver que haría la reina de hielo, incluso ruka aparto la vista de su conejito y natsume se descubrió unos de sus ojos que estaba debajo de su manga para ver que ocurriría y para la sorpresa de todos hotaru abrió los brazos y abrazo a mikan, aunque a todos le salio una gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver lo que dijo luego del abrazo…

-quiero mi bento a tiempo para el almuerzo y mejor que sea de mi tienda favorita…además quiero otra cosa que te la diré luego- dijo hotaru para luego voltearse para volver a lo que estaba haciendo

Mikan se volvió feliz hacia su asiento y comenzó a pensar en como se hizo mejor amiga de hotaru, lo único que no quería admitir es que fue gracias al ESP…

_Flash back_

_3 días después de haberse presentado frente a los miembros de habilidades peligrosas_

_Mikan estaba saltando de árbol en árbol con la misma ropa que usaba para las misiones _(es la misma ropa que uso frente a los de hab. peligrosas y también en las misiones cuando todavía no estaba en GA) _se dirigía hacia la oficina del ESP, no sabia porque la habían llamado allí, pero era mejor no desobedecer cuando la vida de nanami esta justo en las manos de ese hombre…_

_Cuando llego estaban presentes toda la habilidad peligrosa, el ESP, Masamune _(considérenlo la mano derecha del director)_ y rei, el director al verla sonrió macabramente como masamune, mikan los odiaba a los dos, pero aunque el ESP fuera un ser al que odiaba con su alma, odiaba aun mas a masamune por que era despreciable…_

_-que bueno que hallas llegado shiro neko, tu eras a la ultima que esperábamos-dijo kuonji (el ESP) luego l señalo un asiento vació junto a los demás y saludo a los demás chicos con una breve inclinación de cabeza y le sonrió un poco a rei_

_-persona me dio un informe sobre tus habilidades el día en que te presentaste…yo le habia pedido a masamune que pusiera cámaras escondidas para filmar ese día y debo admitir que quede impresionado- dijo con una sonrisa cínica_

_-corta el rollo y ve al punto kuonji…supongo que no importa que te diga así?...-dijo mikan con desafió en su vos, además de molesta_

_-uy pero que poca paciencia mi-chan…el director te habla con cortesía y tu te comportas así- dijo masamune con un tono falso de indignación_

_Mikan gruño ante lo que dijo y pudo escuchar otros dos gruñidos, uno sabia que provino de rei pero el otro no pudo identificar de donde provino así que le resto importancia y volvió su mirada hacia masamune…_

_-vete al diablo masamune…-le dijo telepáticamente a masamune, este solo sonrió_

_-como quieras…las habilidades tus compañeras están muy por debajo de las tuyas así que he decidido que los entrenes y les enseñes tus habilidades y tu experiencia-dijo yendo al punto kuonji_

_Todos se sorprendieron antes eso incluso persona y natsume, el cual era el mas alejado del grupo…mikan entrecerró los ojos hacia el director y lo miro molesta…_

_-explícate…-dijo mikan_

_-no todas las misiones son un excito y varias veces hemos llegado a perderlos frente a otras organizaciones o ante la muerte, mejora sus habilidades en combate y alice…además se que tienes control en armas y otras cosas…-dijo mirándola directamente_

_-en eso tienes razón siempre cargo armas, bombas de diferentes tipos y una que otra cosa mas en una misión… y ellos solo se valen de su alice y fuerza en combate según lo que se- pensó mikan_

_Todos miraban expectante hacia ella por lo que contestaría, aunque todos sabian que no se negaría, esperaban a ver lo que diría…_

_-de acuerdo…les proporcionare mis conocimiento, además les daré maquinaria y cosas especiales que suelo utilizar en mis misiones…también les enseñare a perfeccionar aun mas su alice…-dijo mikan con un mirada de determinación- pero las cosas las haré a mi modo tu no juzgaras nada de lo que yo haga, les de y como deben hacer la misión y no interfieras en el entrenamiento…-dijo mikan mirándolo seria y con una mirada de hielo_

_El director solo sonrió y les dijo a todos que ya se podían marchar…_

_Fin de flash back_

Desde ese entonces habia estado entrenando a los de habilidades peligrosas a su manera, todos acataron sus ordenes incluso natsume con el cual también se habia acercado mucho y este ya no la trataba con tanta indiferencia, se habia amigado mucho con todos ellos…como habia dicho les proporciono cosas nuevas a ellos como mini bombas y otras cosas mas las cuales habia fabricado hotaru…

Mikan ya sabia que ella era la mejor inventora en la academia y le fue a pedir que construyera un par de cosas para ella, por supuesto hotaru le iba a rechazar pero mikan le ofreció pagarles pero no le dio detalles del porque le pedía esas cosas…mikan se quedaba con hotaru en su cuarto cuando ella fabricaba las nuevas armas que ella le habia pedido o cuando hacia otras cosas ya que l pareció fascinante como inventaba cosas y hotaru nunca se quejo, entonces se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta terminar siendo las mejores amigas…además siendo mikan tan abierta, amigable y curiosa como era ni hotaru pudo resistirse a ella…

Mikan le termino contando porque le habia pedido que fabricara esas cosas y mikan le explico todo y además también le contó cosas de ellas y hotaru también le contó cosas de ellas…eso era lo único que le agradecía mikan a kuonji, el haberle pedido que entrenara a los de hab. Peligrosas no solo por que gracias a ello se hizo amiga de hotaru si no también por otras cosas…

-de verdad la forma en que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga fue muy rara…-razono mejor luego de recordar la razón por la que empezó a relacionarse mas con hotaru

Mikan se dirigió hacia su asiento pero antes de sentarse miro hacia los chicos que eran sus compañeros de asiento y les sonrió a ambos…

-ohayo ruka-pyon…ohayo natsume-hentai…-dijo primero mirando a ruka y luego a natsume

-ohayo mikan-chan…-dijo ruka sonriendo

Mikan se sentó luego de oír el saludo de ruka, natsume habia escuchado su saludo entonces se fue quitando lentamente el manga de los ojos y la recorrió con la mirada, cosa que puso nerviosa a mikan y a la ves molesta, luego termino de sacarse el manga de la cara para sonreír maliciosamente…todos sabían lo que significaba esa sonrisa…

-ohayo…polka o mas bien…caritas- dijo natsume para luego volverse a poner el manga sobre la cara

Hotaru saco tapones para los oídos para seguir con su maquina y todos los demás se taparon los oídos, incluso michiru se transformo en un topo dorado (que por cierto es un animal ciego y **sordo**) para no escuchar el la explosión…mikan se ponía roja de furia y hasta algunos dirían que vieron humo salir de sus orejas…hasta que EXPLOSION

-TU MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!...-estallo mikan señalando a natsume el cual aunque nadie pudiera verlo sonreía genuinamente bajo el manga- YA DEJA DE VERMELAS HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII!- siguió gritando mikan

-yo no te las vi tu me las mostraste…-dijo natsume simplemente

-si claro y narumi no es gay…-pensó mikan lo cual luego se arrepintió ya que…

-si claro y narumi no es gay- repitió koko el pensamiento de mikan

Ante eso todos estallaron en risas incluso hotaru y natsume sonrieron un poco cosa que nadie noto por su arrebato de risas…lo que no se percataron es que alguien mas los habia escuchado…

-mikan-chan…-dijo un rubio de ojos morados para en la puerta el cual estaba en realidad sorprendido

-narumi-sensei…yo de verdad no pienso que es gay lo juro…lo que pasa es que…-dijo mikan aceleradamente al ver a narumi

Narumi no se molesto por lo que dijo o mas bien pensó mikan, pero no seria malo jugarle una jugarreta a su alumna preferida…

-buaaaaaaa…como puedes decir eso mikan-chan….yo pensé que me querías…-dijo dramáticamente narumi

Nadie le creyó, incluso mikan, ya que nanami muchas veces habia utilizado lágrimas de cocodrilo con ella y ya habia aprendido a diferenciar…

-narumi-sensei esas son lagrimas de cocodrilo…-dijo mikan mirándolo ceñuda

Natsume apenas empezó la clase de narumi escapo saltando por la ventana y mikan empezó a pensar por que le habia empezado a llamar polka…

_Flash back_

_Mikan estaba entrenando con nobara, tsubasa y natsume, ya que hayate, hajime y persona ese día no estaban presentes y a youichi lo entrenaba ahora ella los fines de semana bajo el ojo de persona y un sobre protector natsume, nobara y tsubasa peleaban entre ellos las habilidades y trucos que les enseño mikan, mientras ella entrenaba con natsume ya que el avanzaba mas rápido…_

_Estaban a mitad de la pelea cuando natsume creo un aro de fuego alrededor de mikan el cual le quemo un poco la ropa a mikan, ante eso mikan anulo el alice de natsume y puso alto a la batalla…_

_-oi y ahora que pasa…-dijo natsume molesto por no poder usar su alice_

_-mouuu... natsume baka!...quemaste un mi ropa!-dijo mikan molesta_

_Tsubasa y nobara habían dejado de pelear y estaban viendo hacia ellos, mikan revisaba bien su ropa, ya que esa no era la remera y el short no era el que usaba para las misiones, que era justamente aprueba de fuego, ella estaba usando esa ropa ya que a su hermanita no sabia porque se le habia dado por no sabia que cosa hacerse la responsable e ir a lavar la ropa a la lavandería del edificio cuando siempre lo hacia ella…_

_Natsume se molesto con ella por haber interrumpido el entrenamiento por eso, por que quiera o no admitirlo ella enseñaba cosas buenas, estaba por reclamarle cuando mikan le dio la espalda, pero lo que mikan no sabia es que también se habia quemado la parte trasera de su pantalón mostrando las braguitas que traía puestas...natsume sonrió maliciosamente ante lo que veía_

_-no es mi culpa que traigas esa ropa…polka –recalco natsume la ultima palabra_

_-polka?...-pensó mikan por un momento hasta que- MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO!...COMO TE ATREVES A VERMELAS!-grito mikan furiosa_

_-no es mi culpa que no trajeras esos shorts-dijo natsume simplemente_

_-se cancela la practica-dijo mikan enojada que se tele transporto a su cuarto_

_Tsubasa y nobara seguían ahí parados confundidos, mientras que natsume se marcho divertido por lo que acababa de pasar_

_Fin flash back_

Mikan frunció el seño ante ese recuerdo, así que decidió concentrarse en las clases, o bien eso intento, luego al fin llego la hora del almuerzo y todos incluidos natsume, ruka y youichi almorzaron con mikan y los demás…ruka fue el primero en empezar en almorzar con los demás, luego se les unió youichi y natsume, el cual solo se unió porque youichi quería almorzar con su "onee-chan" y simplemente este no se pudo negar…youichi habia aceptado a mikan como su onee-chan desde que esta empezó a entrenarlo los fines de semana y estos dos se habían encariñado

En la mesa estaban mikan, hotaru, ruka, natsume, inchou, koko, kitsu, anna, nonoko, sumire, nanami y youichi, estos dos últimos estaban peleando, ya que youichi estaba mandando fantasmas a nanami por que esta estaba sentada sobre el regazo de mikan…a parte de eso todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero la alegría no le duro mucho a mikan cuando su celular ella se excuso y salio a fuera para ver el mensaje, los otros no dijeron nada pero los únicos que le dedicaron una mirada fueron michiru, natsume y hotaru…

Mensaje

De: rei

Para: shiro neko

Mensaje: tendrás tu primera misión, bosque norte a las 10pm

Fin mensaje

Mikan dejo de tener hambre y se fue caminando hacia otro lado, y solo le comunico telepáticamente a michiru…

-michiru tango misión…cuida de nanami esta noche dile que llegare tarde, si tiene hambre hay sándwiches que prepare en la cocina, que se vaya a dormir y que no me espere- dijo telepáticamente a michiru para luego seguir caminando…

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían terminado de almorzar…

-donde se habrá ido mikan-chan?-pregunto nonoko

-alguno sabe?-pregunto anna

-no lo se…koko-dijo inchou viendo al lector de mentes

-luego de lo de esta mañana no puedo leer más su mente- dijo simplemente

-ya no importa la veremos mañana…-dijo permy yéndose

Todos asintieron y se empezaron a marchar, natsume se alejaba hacia un lugar diferente de donde iban los demás, ruka intento seguirlo pero natsume lo miro diciendo "solo" con la mirada y ruka se resigno y tomo a youichi de la mano para irse…michiru y nanami habían decidido irse hacia su habitación…

Pdv nanami

-ne…michi y onee-chan?-pregunte preocupada por mi onee-chan

Desde hace casi un mes a veces se va por la noche o desde la tarde y me deja con michi para cuidarme, cuando le pregunto siempre evita el tema…pero yo se que me onee-chan es muy fuerte por eso no me preocupo por que yo se que ella siempre va a volver para estar conmigo…

-esta noche llegara tarde…te a dejado comida y quiere que te bayas a acostar temprano yo me quedo contigo…-me dijo michi

-ok…michi me dirías que es lo que hace onee-chan…-pregunte esperanzada

Ella solo paro de caminar y me miro, luego negó con su cabeza, me decepcione ante su gesto pero luego con lo que dijo subió un poco mi animo…

-mikan-sama te quiere mucho…y estoy seguro que a su debido tiempo te dirá- me dijo

Con eso sonreí para luego asentir e ir a nuestra habitación

Fin pdv

Por otro lado…

Natsume se dirigía, hacia cierto lugar en el cual solo el solía ir, aunque no se llevo ninguna sorpresa al encontrase a cierta castaña en una de las ramas del árbol de sakura acostada escuchando música…ya que técnicamente no es la primera ves que se encuentran en ese árbol…

Pdv de natsume

-entonces si estaba aquí…-pensó para luego seguir caminando hacia el árbol-

-oi caritas!...-le dije en voz alta

Polka no me escucho, debía admitir que la castaña le agradaba y termine aceptándola después de que se youichi se encariñara con ella, además su entrenamiento era mucho mejor que el de persona…aunque también no lograba entender por que ella le transmitía un sentimiento de nostalgia…

Salte hacia la rama en la que ella estaba recostada, me agache y empecé a molestarla…

-oi caritas….-dije pero ella me ignoro, me moleste así que le quite el auricular y me acerque a su oído

-caritas!- le grite

Ella se sobresalto y pego un salto, el provoco que cayera de la rama pero antes de que cayera se agarro de mi camisa y me tiro junto con ella, yo caí sobre ella, estábamos en una posición comprometedora…yo tenia una pierna entremedio de las de ella y los brazos a sus costados, mientras ella estaba debajo mió con la pollera levantada, aunque no mostraba nada…

-mmmm…..pesas…-gimió ella luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver como estábamos-QUITATE DE ENCIMA ZORRO PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO!- exploto ella

-ya cállate fue tu culpa….-dije en mi defensa aunque divertido

-tu fuiste el que me grito!...-dijo ella molesta

La ignore y me senté con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, luego de que ella se calmo se sentó junto a mi mirando hacia el cielo…

-hace mucho que no hago…-dijo ella de la nada, y me confundí

-sentarte en un árbol- dije burlesco aunque no me esperaba lo que contesto

-si te soy sincera antes no lo hacia hasta que entre en la academia…no podía disfrutar de tanta tranquilidad…pero no me refería a eso- dijo polka y luego se volteo a verme-persona me va a mandar a primera misión-dijo

-y…-dije como si nada

-como que y?...-dijo confundida

-no es gran cosa…tu eras la que nos entrena y te preocupa una misión?...-dije cínico

-no me preocupa es que desde hace un mes que no hago misiones…cuando antes hacia misiones mínimo 2 veces por semana…es como si estuviera a punto de volver a mi vida anterior-dijo y luego largo un suspiro

La verdad es que aunque tratara de comprenderla nunca podría, a mi me dan misiones pero nunca tan seguido y ella a tenia una vida en la que solo hacia misiones y escapaba…

-de verdad eres baka polka…-solté

-eh?...-me miro sin entender y enojada por el baka

-es obvio que nunca vas a volver a tu antigua vida…ya que nos tienes a nosotros…esa es la diferencia –dije –pero que diablos estoy diciendo!...eso sonó cursi como gay-sensei….-pensé enojado por lo último

-tienes razón- dijo y la mire-aquí tengo a mis amigos, mi hermana y a ti…-ante lo ultimo voltee hacia otro lado- arigatou natsume-hentai…-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y volver a disfrutar de un silencio agradable

-tienes razón ahora nos tienes ahora nos tienes a nosotros y a mi- pensé para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa

Fin pdv natsume

Pdv mikan

Cuando estaba hablando con natsume realmente me puse muy feliz por lo que me dijo, pero estuve a punto de ponerme tan roja como un tomate cuando le yo le dije que también lo tenia a el, que bueno que el no m vio…waaaaa que vergüenza!...de verdad me alegra que en este mes desde que llegue me allá podido acercar a el…además de a todos mis demás amigos…pero tiene razón ya no es como antes porque ahora tengo una nueva familia... y justo en esta academia de la que pensé que seria un infierno entrar…que ironía…

Me pase toda la tarde en el árbol de sakura, natsume estaba a mi lado durante ese tiempo, pero para mi desgracia no pudo evitar hacer comentarios pervertidos cuando yo intentaba hablar o ser grosero…pero yo sabia que esa era su forma de ser y no lo cambiaria, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo fuimos hasta el edificio de estrella especial pero yo antes de llegar me despedí de el para ir corriendo hacia el bosque que rodeaba el edificio…el simplemente no me dijo nada y me ignoro…fue saltando entre los árboles hasta ubicarme bajo mi balcón para poder subir a mi cuarto a cambiarme…michiru no estaba en el cuarto…

-seguramente esta junto con nanami en su cuarto- pensé restándole importancia

Me cambie rápidamente con la ropa de misión, pero también incluí cosas nuevas que habia construido hotaru…en mi cinturón tenia bombas de humo, explosivos pequeños que eran controladas por un brazalete que tenia en la muñeca izquierda, también en otro compartimiento tenia dardos para dormir y una cerbatana pequeña, en otro tenia dardos con veneno que los usaba en casos especiales…yo no mato a menos que sea necesario…también tenia una navaja ocultas en ambas botas y una en mi pantalón…también le pedí a hotaru que inventara un dispositivo de escape de emergencia, el cual le di a todos los de hab. Peligrosas, este te tele transportaba hasta la academia y solo lo usábamos en casos extremos, en otro compartimiento tenia un dispositivo también echo por hotaru era una minipantalla táctil, que servia para diferentes usos, como hackear maquinas, computadoras, además también con este puedo guardar información y muchas otras cosas mas, hacia muchas cosas…por ultimo saque de mi armario la mochila que traía al entrar en la academia de esta saque una bolsa llena de piedras alice introduje tres dentro de mi y las otras las guarde dentro de mi cinturón…puse un par de cosa mas para terminar los cuales ya tenia desde antes y termine…

Cuando al fin termine, salte por el balcón y me dirigí al bosque norte, recién eran las 20:30 p.m., decidí esperar en un árbol cercano, me volví invisible y puse una barrera alrededor, luego espere…sentí la presencia de persona pero todavía no era el momento, lo que no entendí es porque sentí la presencia de los demás (nobara, tsubasa, hayate, etc) cuando ya no aguante mas aparecí, aunque faltaban 15 minutos todavía…

Aparecí frente a ellos de un salto y vi como nobara daba un pequeño saltito del susto…me caía muy bien nobara era una chica muy tímida y dulce, aunque tenia doble personalidad, y su otra parte parece que solo quiere congelar todo a su alrededor, por lo que es muy peligroso…

-porque están todos aquí?...-pregunte mirando a persona y luego a todos incluso natsume estaba presente

-digamos que es tradición aquí cuando alguien esta en su primera mision nosotros vemos que tal lo hace…-dijo persona

-eso es macabro rei-nii-san…-dije con sorna, el solo se encogio de hombros

-lista?...-me pregunto

-lista…-afirme

Fin pdv mikan

….

Finito de capitulo…espero que les guste y que también dejen sus comentarios respecto al capitulo, eso fue muy dulce de natsy…ya empezó a florecer la bonita relación…aunque no crean que va a recobrar los recuerdos tan pronto para eso falta un buen rato y no todo va a ser amor y paz en esta relación…además que tampoc ser la única relación romántica de este fic…y tampoco van a terminar juntos tan pronto…todo a su debido tiempo no se hagan ilusiones…

Otra cosa…..no mas adelanto del titulo del próximo capi por que sinceramente a veces no se me ocurre el titulo hasta el final…así todo es SORPRESA, SORPRESA…

DEJEN POR FAVOR SUS REVIEWSSS!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	15. Cap 14 la mision

Holaaaa volvi espero que disfruten este capi…a que natsy estuvo muy dulce en el anterior…pero en este mikan va a desmostrar sus habilidades listos para ver a nuestra increíble mikan en accion…espero que disfruten este capitulo…y como ven trato de cumplir mi promesa de un capitulo dia por medio espero poder seguir asi…pero no depende de mi…yo voy a escribir pero el publicarlos depende de otra persona dueña de la compu….BUENO BASTA LISTOS PARA EL CAPITULO

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cáp. 14: "la misión"**

**Pdv mikan**

**-porque están todos aquí?...-pregunte mirando a persona y luego a todos incluso natsume estaba presente**

**-digamos que es tradición aquí cuando alguien esta en su primera misión nosotros vemos que tal lo hace…-dijo persona**

**-eso es macabro rei-nii-san…-dije con sorna, el solo se encogió de hombros**

**-lista?...-me pregunto **

**-lista…-afirme**

-pero antes una duda…-dije mirando a rei-nii-san, el me miro y asintió dándome a entender que continuara- como se supone que van a verme?...-pregunte

-con esto…-dijo rei-nii-san y me mostró dos piedras alice de color azul verdoso

-aja eso me aclara todo…-dije sarcástica y pude escuchar a tsubasa-senpai y hayate soltar una risa ahogada

-son piedras alice de visión…estas están conectadas y si usas una con la otra podemos ver lo que estas haciendo…así te veremos así que toma-me explico y luego me arrojo una de las dos piedras

-de verdad todos ustedes pasaron por lo mismo…-pregunte dirigiéndome a los demás chicos

-si mikan-chan…y la verdad es que yo me sentí nervioso de que me estuvieran viendo y cometí vatios errores por ello…-me dijo tsubasa-senpai

-jaja…yo no me sentí nervioso la misión me salio perfecta…-dijo hayate orgulloso

-si claro idiota…lo dice el que casi termina asesinado, además de que destruiste los planos que tenias que traer…-dijo natsume cínico

-que bueno que también habia copia de los planos en chip que también robaste-dijo hajime-senpai sin emociones

-lo bueno es que las primeras misiones son solo de robar información mikan-chan…-dijo nobara tratándome de reconformarme

-lamento decir que en este caso no es así…-dijo persona serio

-a que te refieres persona?...- ahora dije yo seria y todos notaron mi tono ya que en ves de decir rei-nii-san dije persona

-mikan esta es tu primera misión dentro de la academia pero no en tu vida…tu misión no es simplemente robar información en este caso…-dijo persona serio y con voz fría

-dilo ya persona…-dijo natsume molesto

-debes infiltrarte en una organización de AAO la cual esta oculta en el bosque…descubrimos que robaron información a la academia además de que tienen información de personas con alice que son personas con gran influencia en distintos países…-dijo persona mostrando las fotos de personas armadas en un fuerte en el bosque

-además esta fabrica consta de diferentes niveles bajo tierra, en total son 5 pisos bajo tierra y 2 para arriba…-dijo mostrándome planos los cuales se desplegaron en 3-D a través de uno de los aparatos de hotaru, luego señalo en el ultimo piso bajo- aquí es donde guardan la información, justamente en el ultimo piso subterráneo…el cual colocaron a propósito para tener oportunidad de atrapar intrusos…pero no solo eso los dos primeros pisos son almacenes de armas, explosivos, maquinas y otras cosas asi…-dijo luego señalando los dos primeros pisos subterráneos-y los otros dos pisos que faltan son donde los desarrollan…-dijo señalando los otros dos

Todos estábamos viendo lo que persona me estaba diciendo persona que tenia que hacer, vi que muchos miraban sorprendido esto, yo sabia gracias a muchas veces que hablaba con persona que misiones de riesgo como este mandaban a todos, pero luego de escuchar me decía entendí porque me mandaban a mi a esto…el mandar a todos seria aun mas peligroso ya que podrían descubrirnos mas fácilmente, además yo habia corrido riesgo en misiones mas difíciles que esta…aunque creo que ellos no lo saben…y es mejor que no lo sepan

-quieres que robe la información y que además, destruya el lugar verdad…y también que las personas de ahí mueran no?-le pregunte a persona el asintió- pero que hay en los pisos superiores?...-le pregunte

-es un simple señuelo para las personas curiosas…pero si destruyes los subsuelas la parte superior simplemente se desplomaran…en resumen todo se destruirá…y una ultima cosa…en tu MC (pongámosle así al aparato de hotaru que es una mini pantalla que en realidad era del tamaño de una mano) ahí te transferí un par de fotos de guardias los cuales tienen alices que el director quiere que robes…-ante eso asentí pero gruñí internamente

-eso es todo…?-pregunte

-si…es todo…-me dijo el

-es una misión suicida…nunca mandan a alguien a una misiona si solo…-dijo dijo natsume enojado

Persona iba a decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí…

-no te metas kuro neko…-le dije fríamente y mirándolo con una mirada seria y sin emociones, el solo bufo

-es tu muerte…-dijo sin mas

-la localización esta en tu MC y aquí tienes un comunicador…y en la salida preparamos un vehiculo para que vallas…-dijo personas pero luego dirigió su mirada hasta mi cuello- un a cosa mas…el director dijo que tenias que usar el bloqueador dentro de la academia pero me autorizo a quitártelo durante las misiones…-dijo persona

Abrí mis ojos inmensamente ante eso, podría usar mi alice mas fuerte, lo cual facilitaría mi trabajo enormemente si alguien intentaba atraparme…yo seguía en shock, por eso pero luego sentí que alguien tocaba mi gargantilla bloqueadora y esta emitió un pequeño pitido…y en el momento en el que esta fue quitada completamente comencé a usar mi alice matando un par de árboles que nos rodeaban al instante…vi como todos se sorprendían ante eso…pero no preste atención y mientras ellos estaban viendo eso yo me marche a la entrada en de la academia donde habia una motocicleta con la cual llegaría a mi destino…

-o si…hora de volver a la acción…-pensé y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas

Fin pdv de mikan

Pdv de natsume

Me quede impresionado al ver la muerte de los árboles que nos rodeaban, luego cuando voltee a ver de nuevo hacia polka pero esta ya no estaba admitía que me impresione por la misión y también me preocupe, pero la forma en la que me hablo, tan fría, parecía como si me hablara otra persona, luego vi a persona que tenia la gemela de la piedra alice que le dio a polka y esta empresa a mostrar imagines en el aire de lo que estaba haciendo…deje de preocuparme ya que sabia que ella podría contra esto…además ella nunca abandonaría a su hermana y a todos sus amigos...

Fin pdv natsume

Mikan habia montado la motocicleta luego de confirmar la ubicaron del lugar, aumento la velocidad al máximo que daba motocicleta, sobre pasando los 100 Km/h, tardo 30 minutos hasta salir de Tokio y una hora mas en poder llegar, ella paro cerca de donde se encontraban las instalaciones y camuflo la motocicleta bajo una barrera para que nadie pudiera verla, luego saco su MC y empezó a ver las imagines y nombres de los sujetos que necesitaba sus alice, luego la guardo y se volvió invencible

Empezó a saltar entre los árboles hasta llegar, luego observo cuantos guardias habia en los alrededores pudo identificar que habia 15 guardias, luego saco unos pequeños vinoculares de su cinturón para identificar si habia uno de los hombres a los que tenia que sacar su alice habia tres tipos los cuales estaban en la lista, ellos tenían el alice del control mental, alice del clima y el alice de la electricidad, como jinno-sensei…

Mikan localizo a los tres sujetos, ella podía fácilmente copiar el alice de electricidad y ya poseía una piedra de alice de control mental, cuando termino de identificarlos y uso su alice de anulación y anulo el alice de los guardias, creo una barrera especial alrededor del lugar la cual le ayudo a identificar los alices que tenían las personas luego desvaneció la barrera ya que una gastaba demasiada energía…

-3 alice agua, alice humo, 5 paralizadores, alice tierra, alice pelea y tele transportación…este debe ser para alertar a los otros y robare el alice de pelea me vendría bien…-pensó mikan

Mikan bajo del árbol aun invisible, se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar hasta los guardia, habia cámaras por el lugar, por lo que robo el alice de los tres sujetos que tenia en la lista sin que ellos se dieran cuenta luego le robo el alice al que ella quería, luego llego hasta un punto ciego donde no habia cámaras alrededor del edificio, habia 3 guardias en ese lugar así que los elimino fácil y silenciosamente con su alice de la muerte, se volvió visible y utilizo el alice de la tierra para crear un hueco en la tierra donde arrojo los tres cuerpos, luego lo volvió a cerrar, luego saco dos placas pequeñas de metal que coloco en ambas palmas luego apretó un pequeño botón en el centro de una de estas dos y de ambas placas salio pequeños dedos que se pegaron a los de mikan los cuales sirvieron para escalar hasta una ventana, cuando entro volvió a guardar las placas…

-ya estoy adentro…-le aviso a persona con el transmisor aunque el ya debía saberlo

-si te vimos…muy bien echo shiro neko…estas en el primer piso ve por la derecha y luego devuelta a la derecha ahí debe haber un elevador que va solo hasta al primer piso subterráneo…-me dijo persona

Mikan se movió rápidamente hasta llegar hasta el elevador, forzó la puerta de esta y luego tomo el cable que sostenía el elevador y se dejo deslizar por este hasta llegar al techo del elevador, justo al lado habia rejilla de ventilación, no era muy grande para poder ir gateando pero si para arrastrarse aunque se movería mas lento

-algo es algo…-se dijo mikan

Mikan comenzó a arrastrarse por esta, luego vio una luz que era otra rejilla, fue hasta esta y vio hacia fuera, vio muchos guardias circulando pero también habia muchas cajas y maquinaria en ese lugar, se siguió hacia delante y luego vio podía seguir derecho o ir a la izquierdo…

-la izquierda debe ser una sobre el techo…si voy por esa puedo salir y caer sobre una de esa cajas…-pensó mikan rápidamente

Era lo que ella exactamente pensaba, se acerco a la rejilla y la abrió con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido, primero asomo la cabeza, los guardias patrullaban entre la gran cantidad de cajas y maquinaria que habia allí, cuando vio la oportunidad mikan se lanzo de cabeza del conducto y luego se giro para luego aterrizar de pie, sus botas eran de tacón pero estas no hacían ruido, rápidamente se volvió invisible…comenzó a saltar sobre las cajas viendo si uno de los guardias era uno de los hombres que les tuviera que robar el alice, solo quedaban 5 hombres en la lista, justamente luego de dar un par de vueltas vio que habia dos de la lista, tenían el alice pesadilla y alice de las bombas, esta ultima era muy peligrosa ya que creaba bombas echas de energía…

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta el del alice pesadilla este doblo justo en una de las cajas y ella le lanzo un dardo para dormir, este callo al instante, ella lo tomo con esfuerzo, se te la transporto devuelta sobre las cajas y luego le robo el alice, los dardos tienen un efecto de 6 horas por lo que no lo mato, luego de eso mikan comenzó a colocar las bombas creadas por hotaru, traía bastantes de estas y la explosiones eran bastantes grandes…las coloco en lugares cerca de maquinas y otras cajas de explosivos, para que con la explosión estas también explotaran…

Cuando coloco las suficientes bombas en este piso, fue a buscar devuelta al del alice de las bombas este estaba vigilando el otro elevador junto con otro guardia y habia también guardias circulando…

-ese alice me seria de mucha utilidad…maldición!...luego veré que hago…-pensó mikan

Este justo estaba con otro guardia vigilando otro elevador que iba hasta los otros pisos subterráneos, ellos estaban a ambos lados del elevador y habían guardias circulando por ahí…mikan decidió que tomaría el alice para después…volvió a subir hacia la ventilación por la misma rejilla por la que bajo cuando al fin estuvo dentro volvió a hacerse visible…se deslizo entre los conductos hasta que llego a un rejilla que estaba a su derecha…esta daba hacia el segundo elevador pero este debía de estar en otro piso…mikan se arrojo del conducto y luego tomo el clave del elevador…y bajo hasta una rendija la cual era la del segundo piso subterráneo…

Este también era un piso de almacenamiento pero no habia ningún hombre que habia en la lista, así que solo coloco bombas y volvió de vuelta hacia el conducto que iba hacia el elevador, volvió esta ves decidió bajar hasta el ultimo piso que era donde estaba el elevador…cuando estaba sobre el elevador volvió a meterse en los conductos…

-me estoy hartando de meterme por aquí…esta todo sucio y asqueroso!...-pensó molesta…

Estuvo vagando por los conductos por un tiempo, hasta que dio con la rendija que buscaba, era el cuarto de seguridad y habia 3 guardias, no fueron difíciles de eliminar, vio las cámaras y trato de ubicar con estas a las personas que le faltaban estos estaban en el piso 4 subsuelo, luego desconecto todas las cámaras y las alarmas…y salio al pasillo, ya que lo que le preocupaba eran las cámaras…

-persona…desconecte las cámaras, donde esta la información…-dijo mikan a su comunicador

-sal al pasillo ve a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y la tercera puerta a la izquierda…

Corrió por el pasillo, habia quitado el alice de invisibilidad de dentro de ella ya que lo usaba solo por las cámaras, mikan mato a los guardias con su alice ya que de igual modo ellos morirían cuando explotara el edificio...cuando llego a la puerta ahí estaba la computadora…encontró los archivos robados y los guardo en su MC, habia mas archivos y pensó en tomarlos para su beneficio, el problema es que persona y los demás la estaban viendo y saco la piedra alice de la visión…

-lo siento…pero el que trabaje ahora para la academia no significa que no haga mi propio trabajo…-pensó mikan y luego anulo la piedra alice

EN LA ACADEMIA

Todos estaban viendo a mikan en su misión, todos estaban impresionados por su habilidad, aunque ella era paso casi siempre invisible ellos podían verla aun así gracias al alice de la visión, y aunque estuvieran entrenados ellos hubieran tardado mas que lo que estaba tardando ella…

-mikan-chan es impresionante…-dijo nobara asombrada

-hoeee….por algo el ESP pidió que fuera nuestra sensei…-dijo hayate todavía mirando hacia mikan extasiado

-jeje…quizás soy el único que piensa que persona fue sobrepasado y remplazado…-pensó tsubasa en voz alta

-te escuche yakuro…-dijo persona hacia tsubasa

El solo rió nerviosamente bajo su mascara y se rasco tras la cabeza, hajime simplemente miraba la pantalla bajo su mascara y nadie podía ver sus expresiones, natsume también seguía mirando la pantalla pero este tenia el ceño fruncido…

-el único problema es que todavía le falta robar 4 alices mas…y luego salir para que el edificio explote…mierda…-pensó natsume con molestia

Siguieron viendo hasta que ella llego a la computadora con la información, vieron que ella revisaba los archivos, pero luego se quedo quieta…

-que esta haciendo?...-pensó persona y natsume al mismo tiempo

Luego la imagen desapareció…

-pero que….?!-soltó natsume luego miro enojado a persona que tenia la piedra alice

-pero que paso?!-pregunto alarmado tsubasa

-persona…-dijo nobara muy preocupada

-no lo se la piedra alice de ella debió dejar de funcionar…o su energía acabo…-pensó persona pero en el fondo estaba desesperado

-anulo la piedra…-dijo hajime en el fondo-debe haberla anulado la piedra alice y al hacerlo perdió la conexión que tenia con esta…-volvió a explicar cuando vio que no lo entendían

-porque?- pregunto hayate

-no quiere que veamos lo que hará…-dijo persona en vos alta, aunque mas bien se lo dijo como para el mismo

-pero que no quiere que veamos?...-pensó natsume

DE VUELTA CON MIKAN

Mikan anulo la piedra alice y luego volvió a hurgar en la demás información, no la leyó solamente robo toda la información y la traspaso a su MC, luego envió todavía la información aparte a su correo y una copia de la información que le habían pedido robar…por ultimo hackeo desde la computadora, salio al pasillo y reviso las demás habitaciones no habia nada de gran importancia, dejo un par de bombas y tomo el elevador hasta el siguiente piso, no le importo que la vieran, comenzó a atacar a los guardias, ya no uso su alice de la muerte, solo los dejaba inconcientes y los mataba con una de sus navajas, encontró los tres hombres que les faltaba, estos tenían el alice de los venenos (crear venenos mortales), alice de las armas y alice de creación (este es un alice raro en el cual podes crear cosas a través de un dibujo o leyendo), robo sus alice y coloco también las ultimas bombas que tenia, luego subió por el elevador apenas se abrió pudo ver al ultimo alice que le faltaba y rápidamente tomo su alice y anulo el alice de todos los guardias que habia ahí, pero esto portaban armas por lo que empezó a huir y saltaba sobre las cajas huyendo de las balas de las armas

Cuando al fin se acerco hasta el otro elevador, utilizo la otra habilidad del alice de la muerte, les provoco un dolor insoportable a todos los guardias y se subió al elevador yendo hasta el primer piso luego salio por una de las ventanas, esta ves no la vieron, y corrió rápidamente hasta un árbol luego creo una barrera insonora alrededor del edificio por la cual nadie podía entrar ni salir…

Se fue acercando hasta su motocicleta la cual seguía bajo una barrera se monto en esta y antes de arrancar, apretó un botón de su brazalete izquierdo…no se escucho nada, solo se pudo ver una luz muy fuerte proveniente de una parte del bosque causada por la explosión, mikan monto la motocicleta y fue hasta el edificio que se derrumbo y era ahora consumido por el fuego, quito la barrera y luego marcho de vuelta hasta la academia…

Cuanto vio que iba a volver a entrar a Tokio se detuvo y saco las piedras alice que habia robado, alice electricidad, creación, alice del veneno, de las armas, pesadilla, control mental, del clima y alice de las bombas…eran alices raros y muy útiles…

-estos alices podrían servirme…creación, clima, bombas…esos me serian de bastante utilidad…-pensó mikan viendo una piedra alice amarilla fluorescente, topacio y verde claro brillante-haré una copia de estas y se las daré al director no se dará cuenta…-pensó mikan creando las copias

Las copias las guardo con las otras que habia robado y las originales con las que ella tenia, luego volvió a arrancar la motocicleta para volver a la academia

EN LA ACADEMIA

-maldición ya ha pasado casi 45 minutos desde que perdimos la imagen…-dijo natsume molesto

-y s-si al-go le…paso a m-mi-mikan-chan-dijo nobara preocupada y punto del colapso (ay nobarita…ella es demasiado delicada)

-ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no vemos la imagen y ya van a ser las 2 a.m.!-dijo tsubasa mirando a persona desesperado

-no podemos hacer nada…-dijo persona

-MALDICION!...-pensó natsume

Natsume estaba enojado y la temperatura empezaba a elevarse alrededor de el, mientras que al lado de nobara bajaba la temperatura, persona estaba cerca de un arbol y su alice se comenzaba a descontrolar de ves en cuando, hayate se movia impaciente mientras hajime y tsubasa permanecían en un solo lugar, salvo que tsubasa estaba moviendo su mano nervioso…

Pasaron 10 minutos mas y todo seguía igual hasta que…

-ya no aguanto mas…voy a ir a buscarla yo mismo si nadie hace nada…-dijo tsubasa enojado el se habia encariñado mucho con mikan y nanami, ambas eran adorables…

-voy contigo tsubasa…-dijo hayate, el era amigo de mikan además no era dura con el por la boberías que hacia y ella se divertía con el en los entrenamientos

-ustedes no van a ningún lado…-dijo persona interponiéndose-si hacemos algo es ir hacia el director…-dijo persona mirándolos duramente

-y que se supone que haga…a el no le importa si morimos!...-aun más enojado tsubasa

-a quien no le importa morimos senpai?...-xxxxxxxx

-MIKAN!...-

….

Finito no mas por ahora, dios parece que los estoy haciendo mas largo…o bueno eso me parece a mi aunque el anterior si habia sido el mas largo de todos hasta ahora…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…ustedes que creen la información extra que robo sera algo importante…que creen?...no pista buju! Crean lo que ustedes quieran yo ya no doy pistas y jamas voy a ahacer adelantos todo va estar en secreto al igual que yo en el anonimato…quizas en realidad tengo 7 años…aunque para eso si escribo historias asi tengo que ser una genio o tengo talento….jaja

Pero no tengo 7 no crean eso….en fin ustedes deberan seguir leyendo si quieren saber como sigue…es mas supongo que algunos se preguntan tambien sobre Rui…eso tambien es un secreto…Si quieren dejar preguntas y dudas siplemente haganlas y yo se las aclaro…

Por favor dejen sus REVIEWS…o no escribo mas…estan advertidos mis lectores

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	16. Cap 15 efectos secundarios

Holaaa….devuelta otro capitulo…el otro dia se me ocurrio otro nuevo fic para el futuro…ya estoy planeando futuros fic pero solo los hare luego de este…es decir falta mucho tiempo ya que por ahora leyenda es mi mayor prioridad…pero espero que cuando haga nuevos fic tambien los lean…por cierto… la amenaza del capitulo anterior no era verdad no importa lo que me cueste pero voy a acabar leyenda noimporta cuanto tiempo y capitulos alla…va a ver un final…ademas tambien se me ocurrio capitulos especiales…ya tengo varias cosas en mente…esta historia va a ser mi mayor excito, ademas de que es la primera…y perdon por tardarme tanto es que me enferme y la pase cama…aunque bueno no m quejo…

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cáp. 15: "efectos secundarios"**

**-ya no aguanto mas…voy a ir a buscarla yo mismo si nadie hace nada…-dijo tsubasa enojado el se habia encariñado mucho con mikan y nanami, ambas eran adorables…**

**-voy contigo tsubasa…-dijo hayate, el era amigo de mikan además no era dura con el por la boberías que hacia y ella se divertía con el en los entrenamientos**

**-ustedes no van a ningún lado…-dijo persona interponiéndose-si hacemos algo es ir hacia el director…-dijo persona mirándolos duramente**

**-y que se supone que haga…a el no le importa si morimos!...-aun más enojado tsubasa**

**-a quien no le importa si morimos senpai?...-xxxxxxxx**

-MIKAN!...- gritaron tsubasa, nobara, hayate y persona

Todos voltearon la mirada hacia mikan que venia caminan por los árboles con un paso lento y mirándonos a todos con mucha tranquilidad, tsubasa, nobara y hayate se acercaron a ella corriendo, persona suspiro sonoramente y se quedo parado en su lugar, como natsume y hajime…

-mikan-chan estas bien?...-pregunto nobara preocupada

-si estoy perfectamente…jeje...tsubasa-senpai basta…-dijo mikan a tsubasa el cual la estaba revisando

-nos preocupamos cuando ya no te vimos…-dijo el mirándome seriamente

-si mikan que paso?...-pregunto hayate

-anule la piedra alice que me dieron…ten…-dijo mikan lanzándole la piedra a persona

-porque?...-pregunto hajime de improvisto haciendo que todos lo miráramos

-la misión estaba apunto de terminar…además si no la anulaba en ese momento la hubiera anulado luego cuando tuve que escapar…-dijo como si nada mikan pero no dejo convencido a cierto oji-carmesí…

-no debiste hacerlo…-dijo persona enojado pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación

-tampoco quería que vean la masacre que cause…-murmuro mikan sobriamente y todos lograron escucharla

-pero así es nuestro trabajo y no tenemos opción…-dijo persona

Todos luego de escuchar lo que dijo mikan, bajaron la mirada o la desviaron mirando a la nada, no era del agrado de ninguno el tener que matar gente, pero el que no hacerlo cuando lo ordenan provoca un castigo del mismo diablo…

-eso ya lo se…pero antes de entrar aquí no era necesario y ahora ni siquiera tengo opción…-dijo mikan molesta-ya te traspase la información mientras venia y toma…esas son las piedras alice que me ordenaste…-dijo lanzándole una pequeña bolsa con 8 piedras alice, mas la que el le habia dado

-esta bien pero antes…póntelo…-y persona le lanzo su bloqueador, mikan se lo coloco sin rechistar y luego se marcho

Persona se quedo viendo las ocho piedras alice y luego reviso su MC y ahí estaba la información que habia pedido, suspiro una última ves para luego marcharse del bosque hacia la oficina del director, los demás se quedaron mirando lo que habia pasado y se dirigieron de vuelta hacia sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir una palabra…pero uno en especial seguía bastante inquieto…

-mañana averiguare la verdad…-se dijo natsume así mismo

Mikan llego a su habitación y lo primero que vio al entrar por su balcón fue a michiru acostada sobre su cama, la cual cuando llego mikan se levanto para recibirla…

-michi…-dijo mikan viéndola antes de caer de rodillas y toser

-mikan-sama!...-dijo para correr hacia ella-cuantas persona?...-dijo junto a mikan

-quizás el triple de la cantidad de Okinawa…-dijo mikan yendo ahora hacia su cama

Michiru la acompaño para luego apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas, tenía las orejas bajas y la miraba con una mirada triste, mikan miraba hacia su mano la cual tenia algo de sangre…suspiro y se lanzo hacia en su cama, michiru se puso a su lado y se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el estomago de mikan, esta comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza…

-mikan-sama fueron demasiadas…el peso de las vidas fueron demasiadas…-dijo michiru

-no tengo opción…esto lo hago por la seguridad de na-chan…lo bueno es que gracias al bloqueador no están los efectos…-dijo mikan con una sonrisa amarga-aunque tengo que quitármelo para hacer eso…-pensó ella amargamente

-mikan-sama…-dijo michiru mirándola

Mikan se habia parado, y fue hacia el balcón, a penas salio de la puerta el bloqueador salio de su cuello y una luz comenzó a brillar de su pecho, varias piedras salieron de su cuerpo, michiru intentaba acercarse a ella pero una barrera se lo impidió y ella solo pudo ver con dolor a su ama, dentro de la barrera mikan jadeaba fuertemente mientras piedras alice salían de su cuerpo, cuando terminaron de salir sintió un dolor horrible en su cuerpo, el mismo que podía causar con su alice de la muerte, que provoco que cayera de rodillas al suelo …pero ella no emitió ni un grito, el dolor duro un rato y cuando finalmente el dolor disminuyo un poco mikan, recompuso un poco y vio las piedras alice que habia frente a ella y deshizo la barrera, al instante michiru se acerco…

-esas son?!...son demasiadas!...-dijo michiru asustada

-si lo se…y son solo con las que use mi alice…-dijo sin emociones, sus ojos parecían sin vida-deben haber mas de 30 o 40…-pensó mikan

Mikan y michiru miraron las piedras de diferentes colores, mikan extendió sus manos hacia las piedras y estas comenzaron a brillar, para luego desaparecer, mikan estaba apunto de desplomarse pero michiru se puso bajo ella para que no cayera al piso, michiru en su forma original al ser un lobo no era muy grande ni fuerte pero como pudo ayudo a mikan a entrar en la habitación…mikan estaba jadeando y le costaba mantenerse despierta…

-tra-tráeme…una piedra alice…de energia…armario-le ordeno con lo ultimo de fuerza que le quedaba y le daba una llave

Michiru no perdió tiempo, se convirtió en un humano, porque como lobo no podía tomar las piedras, dentro del armario encontró la mochila de mikan, de ahí saco una caja cerrada utilizo la llave y saco una piedra alice dorada, al tomarla corrió de vuelta hacia mikan, se la acerco a su pecho y mikan comenzó a brillar…luego de un rato mikan dejo brillar y pudo ponerse de pie con dificultad…

-la vida pesa demasiado...-susurro mikan aun recuperando el aliento-guárdala de vuelta…yo me cambiare…-dijo mikan comenzando a cambiarse

Michiru no dijo nada mas y fue a guardar la piedra alice sin decir nada mas, cuando volvió le extendió la llave a mikan ella la guardo otra ves, mikan termino de quitarse la ropa para colocarse luego una musculosa de tirantes celeste y unos shorts de lana verde agua, michiru se encargo de guardar la ropa de misión y las demás cosas, en una parte del armario en el fondo en una puerta oculta tras la ropa normal de mikan, cuanto termino de guardar las cosas mikan ya estaba dormida, michiru volvió a ser un lobo y se acostó a su lado para dormir…

Al día siguiente mikan se levanto cansada y débil, la alarma habia sonado pero eso no levanto a michiru, mikan se fue a bañar, se dio una ducha rápida para poder despejarse, luego fue a levantar a nanami…

Pdv mikan

-na-chan arriba…-dije moviéndola un poco

Ella abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos por la luz, luego volvió a abrirlos y pestaño un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando al fin logro enfocar la vista en mi y…

-onee-chaaaaaaannnnnnnn!...-dijo saltando sobre mi y abrazándome por el cuello-donde estabas anoche?...-pregunto curiosa nanami viéndome fijamente

-eso no importa tenia algo que hacer…no te preocupes por mi…comiste lo que te habia dejado ayer y hiciste los deberes mientras no estaba?...-pregunte dulcemente cargando a nanami

-si onee-chan…cuando tu no estuviste me quede un rato jugando fuera del edificio y ruka-nii-chan, junto a fantasmin, venían hacia el edificio por la tarde buscando a natsume-nii-chan pero el no estaba…yo los invite aquí y el me ayudo a hacer mis deberes…-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-entonces ruka-pyon ayudo a nanami…se lo agradeceré hoy en clases-pensé- nanami no le digas fantasmin a you-chan…-dije frunciendo el ceño divertida

-mooouuuu…pero el me molesta…además…-dijo y enrojeció un poco- no me animo a llamarle por su nombre…-dijo en un susurro, yo sonreí

-na-chan…te gusta you-chan?...-pregunte divertida y con una sonrisa picara en mis labios

-nooooo!...-grito atropelladamente- es un niño feo y arrogante!...además de que siempre me asusta con sus fantasmas!...-dijo todavía roja

-jajajjaa….esta bien na-chan…es mejor que ya te metas a bañar yo preparare el desayuno…-le dije aunque luego me miro fijamente-sucede algo?...-le pregunte

-onee-chan estas caliente y tienes la cara roja…-me dijo

-debe ser por la ducha que tome...-dije tratando de restarle importancia

Nanami asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño yo fue hacia el baño de invitados rápidamente y me moje la cara con agua fría, en realidad tenia fiebre, pero no podía hacer que nanami se preocupara por mi, salí a preparar el desayuno, nanami se hizo dos coletas mientras que yo me lo deje suelto, no comí desayuno ya que no me apetecía, michiru antes de irnos se transformo en un mono muy chiquito…

-no entiendo de donde sacas esas transformaciones…-le dije a michiru que se puso en mi cabeza

-soy un titi pigmeo…un mono de mano…y los saco de Internet…-dijo ella sobre mi cabeza

-kawaiii michi!...ese es el monito que viste conmigo el otro día!...-dijo nanami

-ahhh…de donde conoces a este mono?...-le pregunte a nanami

-libro…-me dijo simplemente

No dije nada mas y nos tele transportamos a nuestros salones, nanami ya podía dominar mejor la tele transportación, aunque la anulación no, luego le tendría que enseñar a controlarla, entre al salón con desgane, todavía estaba muy débil…

-ohayo minna…-dije débilmente

-ohayo mikan-chan…-me dijeron mis amigos

-donde esta michi?...-pregunto anna y nonoko

Yo me acerque a mi cabeza y el pequeño monito se enredo en mi dedo, anna y nonoko miraron al pequeño monito en mi dedo y luego se vieron entre ella…

-KAWAIIII!...-gritaron aunque ese simple grito me aturdió demasiado- es tan chiquito…-y tomaron a michiru de mi mano para llevar hacia su asiento

yo simplemente fui a mi banco sin hacer nada mas…

fin pdv mikan

pdv natsume

Vi como polka entraba al salón, aunque estaba rara, no saludo como normalmente lo hacia además vi que su sonrisa era algo forzada…quizás no durmió muy bien por la misión…supongo que persona no le dijo que podemos faltar si queremos luego de una misión, no le di importancia a eso…cuando termino de saludar pensé que haría lo de siempre y saltar hacia imai…pero no escuche su típico grito, solo vino a sentarse junto a mi…algo definitivamente estaba mal y vi que imai y ruka también lo notaron…

Fin pdv natsume

Pdv hotaru

Al fin habia llegado la baka de mikan a clase, la verdad nunca pensé que terminaría siendo la mejor amiga de esa baka, aunque debo admitir que me alegro mucho el hacerme amiga de ella…ella era mas de lo que se veía en clase, tenia una vida dura, yo sabia sobre que los de habilidades peligrosas hacían misiones, no me costo mucho averiguarlo, yo también sabia de mikan gracias a que muchos la conocían, aunque solo que ella era hija de una estudiante y un ex maestro de aquí que lograron escapar y que ella escapa de la academia junto a sus padres desde que nació…cuando ella llego me pregunte porque estaba ahí, si habia logrado escapar por tantos años de aquí por que ahora estaba en este lugar…

Fue un impacto que ella me contara sobre la maldición que le hicieron a su hermana, nunca que creí los extremos a los que llegarían, me contó muchas cosas además sobre su vida, por primera ves yo me habia abierto a una persona sin chantajearla…de verdad que es una persona fuerte, vivió una vida dura al perder a sus padres y alejarse de su propia hermana para protegerla y mantiene una sonrisa para alegrar a las demás personas…aunque jamás admitiría todo esto a nadie…

Cuando ella entro esperaba que ella saltara hacia mi para usar mi arma baka, la cual tuve que mejorar ya que al principio ella lograba esquivarla fácilmente, cuando no escuche que gritara mi nombre y vi como estaba me preocupe…algo le pasaba a esa baka y yo averiguaría que le pasaba…

Fin pdv hotaru

-ohayo ruka-pyon…natsume…-dijo mikan sentándose

-ohayo mikan-chan…estas bien?...-pregunto ruka

-si perfectamente…por cierto gracias por ayudar a nanami…-dijo mikan

-de nada…-dijo ruka aun preocupado

Nadie dijo nada mas, luego llego uno de los profesores, las clases pasaban, pero mikan se ponía cada ves peor y la fiebre aumentaba, mikan también estaba tratando de controlar sus alice para que no se descontrolaran, lo cual le estaba costando sus energías…

-tengo que aguantar hasta después de clases…-se decía mentalmente ella

Todavía faltaban 4 horas de clases, pero en ese momento les tocaba jinno-sensei, el cual entro como siempre con su pose rígida y seño fruncido, comenzó a escribir una ecuaciones muy complicadas en la pizarra y luego tomo el libro para explicar las cosas rápidamente…mikan trataba de prestar atención pero comenzó a sudar mas y a jadear, por culpa de eso llamo la atención del molesto profesor…

-yukihara si no quiere escuchar mis explicaciones pase al frente y resuelva los problemas…-dijo jinno molesto

-p-pero…si no…hice nada…-dijo mikan en su defensa

-pase al frente!...-dijo mas molesto

Mikan se paro a duras penas y fue hasta la pizarra, pero en el momento en el que iba a escribir ella no resistió más y callo desmayada, en ese mismo instante las ventanas se rompieron y muchos se asustaron, hotaru, natsume y ruka corrieron rápidamente hacia mikan ignorando las ventanas…

-esta hirviendo…y suda mucho…-dijo ruka preocupado viendo como mikan apenas podía respirar

-hay que llevarla al hospital de la escuela…-dijo hotaru aun sin emociones pero se le veía lo preocupada que estaba

En ese momento el pizarrón se prendió fuego y empezaron a meterse árboles por las ventanas, también los bancos al igual que las puertas comenzaron a agrietarse…

-sus alices se descontrolan…-dijo michiru que estaba como loba otra ves a su lado- hay que sacarla de aquí rápido-dijo

Natsume cargo a mikan y se fue corriendo del salón junto a hotaru, ruka y michiru, mientras corrían vieron a narumi, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron yendo hacia el hospital de la escuela, las ventanas cuando pasaban se rompían, al salir la tierra se quebraba y habia mucho viento y mikan en el trayecto hacia muecas de dolor y sufrimiento…

-alguien ayúdenos!...-grito ruka cuando al fin entraron

Médicos, se acercaron a mikan y la colocaron en la camilla, la trasladaron hacia uno de los cuartos, pero no les permitieron ir con ella…ruka estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro al igual que michiru…

-ruka ya cálmate…-le dijo natsume molesto por que su amigo se moviera tanto

-no puedo los animales se alteraron por que mikan perdió el control…-dijo ruka

-michiru que le paso a mikan…?...-pregunto hotaru

-no puedo decirlo…mikan-sama no me lo permite…-dijo ella esquivando la mirada de los tres chicos

Luego de un rato llegaron narumi, koko, kitsu, anna, nonoko y sumiere, incluso vino persona, todavía no habían dicho nada sobre ella, se podía sentir la preocupación y tensión en el lugar, cuando al fin vino el hermano de hotaru, subaru imai, el cual era medico en el lugar, todos se precipitaron sobre el invadiéndolo de preguntas…

-persona…narumi esto es al privado…-dijo el para luego ir

Ellos siguieron a subaru, pero ni hotaru ni natsume se quedarían ahí quietos ambos los siguieron y ruka los acompaño ya que también estaba preocupado, los siguieron hasta quedar fuera de la habitación donde estaba mikan, luego hotaru saco una mini computadora donde apareció lo que estaba pasando dentro…

Persona, subaru y narumi estaban hablando cerca de la cama de donde se encontraba mikan, al parecer esta dormida…

_-que es lo que le paso imai-san?...-pregunto narumi visiblemente preocupado_

_-la verdad no lo se…la sedamos porque sus alice estaban descontrolándose, su bloqueador no paraba de darles descargas eléctricas…además estaba débil, tenia mucha fiebre…sus alice son muy fuertes y al estar en estado de vulnerabilidad sus alice salen de su poder como una auto protección…-explico subaru_

_-pero como se debilito tanto?...-pregunto esta vez persona_

_-tuvo una misión no?...-pregunto subaru_

A nadie le sorprendió que subaru hiciera esa pregunta, el sabia perfectamente sobre las misiones ya que era el encargado de curarlos cuando venían de las misiones…

_-si…pero era una misión muy sencilla para ella…la hizo sin ningún problema…-dijo persona sencillamente_

_-entonces solo se me ocurre algo…-dijo subaru_

Natsume, hotaru y ruka no entendieron eso ultimo, pero narumi y persona lo comprendieron rápidamente, narumi lo miro en shock mientras persona tenia el ceño fruncido…

_-es imposible…ella usa perfectamente y nunca la he visto con los síntomas como hyuga…-dijo persona enojado_

Natsume al escuchar eso comprendió de lo que hablaban al escuchar eso, aunque hotaru y ruka no, lo miraron inquisitivamente como queriendo que le dijera, pero natsume no hablo…pero hotaru no tenia paciencia, iba a sacar un arma para sacarle lo que sabia pero narumi, persona y subaru continuaron hablando…

_-es lo único que queda…mientras la revisaba encontré sus órganos dañados y estaban funcionando mal…tiene que tener el cuarto tipo de alice…-dijo subaru _

Hotaru, ruka y natsume no podían creerlo, o más bien no querían creerlo, al igual que persona y narumi…

_-pero…-dijo subaru haciendo una pausa cosa que impaciento a todos lo que escuchaban-_

_-pero...?-pregunto impaciente narumi_

_-hay una diferencia…el daño que tenia no era como el de hyuga…el cuarto tipo consume tu vida y provoca el mal funcionamiento de órganos, por eso enferma, su recuperación es tardía, pero salvable si no usas el alice…pero el daño de ella es como si le hubieran causado un dolor interno, pero los órganos no fallaron, es como si trabajaran el doble, consumiendo sus fuerzas y energías, dejándola débil…-explico subaru con la mayor sencillez posible pero todos seguían confundidos_

_-entonces no es el cuarto tipo?...-pregunto aun mas confundido_

_-no, no lo es…-dijo otra voz_

_-mikan…-dijo persona todos dentro de la habitación voltearon a verla_

Natsume, hotaru y ruka, seguían la conversación y ellos también se encontraron confundidos por todos lo que escucharon, como era que tenia y a la ves no el cuarto tipo de alice, o lo tenia o no lo tenia…cuando mikan hablo la atención se habia concentrado en ella además su negativa los sorprendió, aunque no era esa la razón por la que subaru se sorprendió…

_-como fue que despertaste, te sedamos, no deberías despertarte hasta unas horas o hasta mañana...-dijo subaru sorprendido_

_-no es la primera ves que alguien me seda…incluso yo me he tenido que sedar para no causar el desastre que cause hoy…no me pusieron tanto como para tantas horas…-dijo mikan tranquilamente_

_-te refieres a que esto ya a pasado?...-pregunto inquisitivamente persona_

_-pocas veces a esta magnitud…y no es el cuarto tipo de alice…pero tampoco les diré que es…es mi problema…solo necesito descansar y que no molesten…-dijo ella bruscamente_

_-pero...!-dijo subaru y narumi pero fueron interrumpidos_

_-esta bien…no te habia dicho pero luego de una misión se les permite faltar a clase…si necesitas descansar tomate otro día…-dijo persona sin mirarla-ahora ustedes entren…-ordeno persona_

En eso ingresaron natsume, hotaru y ruka…hotaru tenia la mini computadora en su mano, luego ella extendió otra mano y una mariquita voló hasta la mano, ella simple mente la guardo y fijo la vista en los adultos…

-mikan-chan de vez decirnos que es lo que paso…-le dijo narumi volviendo su vista hacia mikan

-no deben saberlo…narumi-sensei lo siento pero no lo diré…y imai-san las pastillas en mi caso no servirán…no soy igual que natsume…-dijo mikan leyendo los pensamientos de subaru (las pastillas son esas que tomaba natsume en el manga y en el anime, no estoy segura para que servían exactamente)

-no quieres al menos intentar…-pregunto subaru

-no...se que no servirán…-dijo mikan desviando la mirada

-y como lo sabes?...-pregunto natsume, todos fijaron la vista en el excepto mikan

-porque lo que yo necesito es algo que jamás voy a aceptar…-dijo mikan simplemente, aunque sus ojos estaban opacos-si lo hago seria un monstruo…-pensó ella

-y aunque tuviera el cuarto tipo de alice…las pastillas seguirían sin funcionar, la dosis debería ser demasiada, soy un multi-alice y son mas fuertes que el de el, debería tomar muy seguido y demasiadas…podrían quizás matarme o directamente no funcionar…-explico simplemente mikan-

-entonces…?-pregunto ahora ruka tímidamente

-nada ruka-pyon…solo necesito descansar…aun tengo fiebre, necesito estar en mi habitación sola…esto son solo efectos secundarios de algo inevitable…-dijo mikan

-efectos secundarios?...-pensaron natsume, hotaru y persona

-hotaru…no te importaría cuidar hasta mañana a na-chan?...-le pregunto mikan con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-esta bien…-dijo hotaru

-dile que estoy enferma y que no quiero contagiarla…y a los demás díganle que estoy enferma…-dijo mikan para luego tele transportarse a su habitación

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en donde estaba mikan, subaru continuo hablando con narumi y persona, hotaru se habia marchado a buscar a nanami, natsume y ruka habían salido de la habitación tras ella…

CON MIKAN

Mikan habia llegado a su cuarto y creo una barrera que rodeo toda la habitación y otra barrera interna en su cuarto…

-*cof cof*…-tosió mikan un poco de sangre-alice de la muerte…mi maldición y mi salvación…-susurro mikan para luego caer en su cama desmayada

…_._

Taran….que les parecio…si mucho misterio jeje luego sabran que es todo esto…que sera lo que le paso a mikan, que habra sido esas piedras que saco de su cuerpo, porque le ocurrio eso…cual es el verdadero secreto tras el alice de la muerte…que querra decir con maldición y salvacion…mucho misterio…pero todo se puede aclarar si siguen leyendo….jijiji…esto es muy interesante…pero le voy a decir solo una cosa las piedras que mikan saco de su cuerpo luego de la mision no eran piedras alice…solo eso les voy a decir…

Espero que les alla gustado…fue muy imaginativa para este capi…nunca habia pensado en escribir esto pero…bueno simplemente se me ocurrio…espero que dejen sus REVIEWS…BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	17. Cap 16 regreso

Holiii….este es mi siguiente capi y debo admitir que el anterior capitulo fue el que mas enigmas tiene…y te quiero felicitar a uno de los reviews (no voy a dar nombre porque ella va a saber) que dejaron ya que fuiste capas de descubrir que eran esas piedras que salieron de mikan…aunque lastimosamente creo que nadie se imaginara cual es la cura…pero en fin en otro momento lo sabran…buju…A MI NO ME SACARAN NI UNA PALABRA DE MI BOCA…si quieren saber los misterior detrás de esta historia lean y dejen comentarios…aunque alguien dejo un review con un 2…no lo entendi…en fin a la historia!

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cáp. 16: "regreso y una idea"**

Habia pasado una semana y media desde que mikan se desmayo en clase y sus alices se salieron de control, nadie la habia visto desde entonces, sus amigos estaban preocupados, ni siquiera nanami habia podido ver a mikan, ella se estuvo quedando toda la semana con hotaru, la única que sabia del estado de mikan era michiru, ella venia todos los días después de clase y le pedía a hotaru que le diera lo que hicieron durante el día, aunque natsume sospechaba que persona también sabia algo de mikan, ya que una ves lo vio yendo hacia el edificio pero traía una caja de metal con el…

Nanami estaba tan angustiada que venia a las clases con hotaru en ves de ir a su salón y youichi, aunque este no lo admitía, también estaba preocupado y también faltaba a clases, ningún profesor se molesto, excepto claro, jinno-sensei, aunque dejo de quejarse ante la amenaza de natsume y hotaru…

Pdv de hotaru

Hace una semana y media que esa baka no viene a clases, estuve cuidando de nanami desde que mikan salio del hospital y cuando le dije que paso se angustio y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, pero al llegar no pudo ni tocar la puerta ya que habia una barrera, ella intento tele transportarse pero no funciono y mis armas tampoco sirvieron…nanami habia comenzado a llorar pero de repente una nota apareció frente a ella que decía simplemente un "no te preocupes", se calmo pero igual siguió gimoteando un poco…

Estuve espiando el edificio y vi a michiru entrar siempre por el balcón, pero intente enviar a uno de mis robots y la barrera lo electrocuto…no habia forma de entrar a menos que ella lo permitiera…lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que ella apareciera y pudiera obligarla a decir que le sucede…

Fin pdv hotaru

Pdv de natsume

Hace una semana y media que polka no viene a clase, imai habia estado cuidando de su hermana toda la semana pero ella nunca apareció, la única que aparecía era esa loba luego de cada clase para pedir lo que hicieron en el día y luego volver a marcharse, el primer día luego de que desapareciera del hospital fui hasta su cuarto pero una barrera me impidió el paso, habia encendido una pequeña llama en mi mano pero esta desapareció, ella no quería que nadie entrara, me enfurecí por eso y me metí a mi habitación molesto

Luego nanami y youichi comenzaron a venir a clases con nosotros, aunque youichi no me lo dijera sabia que el estaba preocupado tanto por polka como de su hermana, se le notaba los ojos rojos y ojeras, además de su tristeza…luego de unos días ya no pude soportarlo y seguí a la loba luego de clase, ella entraba por el balcón, subí fácilmente pero la barrera tampoco me permitió el paso y esta era mas fuerte…

En esos días también vi a persona entrando en el cuarto de polka con una caja de metal varias veces, pero ella nunca me permitió el paso ni siquiera a youichi o a ruka…

Fin pdv natsume

-buenos días…-dijo monótonamente narumi-hoy tampoco vino…-murmuro narumi

-narumi-sensei cuando va volver mikan-chan?...-pregunto inchou

-lo lamento pero no lo se…no sabemos nada de ella…no nos permite el paso a su habitación…-dijo el deprimido

-no hay nada que podamos hacer?...-esta vez fue koko, narumi simplemente lo miro-no la hay…-dijo koko leyendo la mente

-no…ella es la única que puede hacer algo…-dijo narumi y se escucho un sollozo

Fue nanami que estaba en las piernas de hotaru, que por primera ves se le ve sin una maquina o un libro en las manos, además de que trata de consolar a una niña pequeña…

-na-chan no llores- dijo nonoko desde su asiento

-ella esta bien na-chan…-dijo esta vez sumire mirando triste a la niña

-quiero a mi onee-chan…-sollozo ella en el pecho de hotaru

Nanami pdv

Quiero a mi onee-chan, desde hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, además hotaru-nee-sama (sama porque bueno…es hotaru) me dijo que la ultima ves que vio a onee-chan ella estaba enferma (bueno no le va a decir a la pobre niña que su hermana se desmayo en clase y destruye casi el salón) me puse muy triste, yo quería estar con ella pero ella puso una barrera, lo cual no entendí, lo único que se es que esa cosa no me dejaba estar con ella...pero ella me dio una pequeña nota diciendo que no me preocupe, además michi venia a verme todos los días diciendo que ella estaba bien y que me extrañaba, pero que no era bueno que este con ella…

Hotaru-nee-sama me deja ir con ella a clase y en realidad es muy buena conmigo, me trata muy bien, además narumi-sensei también me deja estar en clase con el y todos los amigos de onee-chan son muy buenos…pero cuando sensei dice que no sabe de ella no soporto no llorar por onee-chan…quiero verla…

Estaba llorando en el pecho de hotaru-nee cuando alguien comenzó a acariciarme el pelo, pero esa no era hotaru-nee, era suave, calida y suave…pero no quise voltearme…hasta…

-gomene na-chan…-dijo una voz suave, dulce y hermosa…era ella

Fin pdv nanami

-Mikan!...-gritaron al verla pero fueron opacados

-ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!...-grito nanami saltando hacia los brazos de mikan para luego llorar en el pecho de mikan-onee-chan…onee-chan…no me dejes mas…-siguió llorando nanami en el pecho de mikan

A todos les conmovió la niña y a mikan se le encogió el corazón al ver a nanami así, pero era mas seguro alejarla de ella esa semana, si hubiera estado con ella hubiera sido incluso perjudicial…

-gomene…pero no era bueno que estuvieras conmigo…prometo estar contigo de ahora en adelante…-dijo mikan abrazándola y consolándola

-onee-chan que sucedió…hotaru-nee-sama dijo que estaba enferma…-dijo ella inocentemente pero sus ojos todavía derramaban algunas lagrimas

Mikan miro a hotaru la cual se encogió de hombros

-si por eso no era bueno que estuvieras conmigo…tu también podrías haberte enfermado…y eso no seria bueno…-dijo ella

Mikan se levanto con nanami, cuando mikan dejo de decir eso nanami no soporto mas y se desmayo, ahora estaba profundamente dormida, no habia dormido bien esa semana, fue a sentarse a su asiento y luego todos se acercaron a ella…

-onee-chan…daijobu?...-pregunto pausadamente youichi

-hai…arigatou you-chan…-le dijo y le revolvió el pelo

-mikan-chan que te paso?...-pregunto nonoko

-después de lo que paso aquel día estuve enferma…necesitaba descansar…no era bueno que viniera…-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero que fue lo que paso el miércoles anterior?...-pregunto sumire severamente

-estaba débil…y termine enfermándome…mi alice se salio de control…pero ya estoy bien-dijo demasiado tranquila para el gusto de hotaru y natsume

-lo que importa es que ya estas bien mikan-chan…-dijo ruka salvando a mikan de mas preguntas

-arigatou ruka-pyon…- dijo ella sonriendo

Luego la puerta se abrió y entro jinno-sensei, pero este nada mas miro al grupo reunido atrás, les dio una mirada severa y todos se sentaron, luego vio la causa…solamente la miro por unos instantes para luego volver la vista hacia su escrito hasta sentarse…

-que no se repita yukihara…-dijo el simplemente

-hai…jinno-sensei…-dijo ella luego la clase continuo

Pdv mikan

El día que habia salido del hospital, me encerré n mi cuarto todos estos días solo m levantaba para cocinar y asearme, estaba muy débil mi tío kazumi fue el que en realidad mantuvo la barrera…

_Flash back_

_Habia caído rendida en mi cama no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, habia colocado una barrera pero desaparecería al acabarse mi fuerza, con lo último que me quedaba de energía trate de comunicarme con michiru telepáticamente…_

_-mi-chan ven aquí rápido te daré una piedra alice luego ve con mi oji-san kazu _(aclaro oji-san es tío ojii-san/chan/sama con doble i es abuelo) _y dale la piedra de barrera, lo único que tiene que hacer es insertarla en su cuerpo y nada mas…-le dije telepáticamente_

_Trate de no perder la conciencia pero cuando al fin no resistí vi un punto negro…_

_-mikan-sama!...-y luego todo es negro_

_Fin flash back_

Me desperté al día siguiente, pero aun seguía estaba débil y tenia fiebre, michiru habia echo bien el trabajo, la barrera se mantenía, volví a enviar a michiru por mi tío y el vino a visitarme, lamentablemente la única que podía pasar la barrera era michiru por la que tuve que anular la barre por unos segundos para que el entrara, le explique sobre la barrera y lo que habia pasado pero no el porque de mi estado, no quise decirle…y el lo acepto…lamentablemente un tiempo después de que el se fuera volví a un estado de impotencia y mis alice volvieran a salir de control…mi bloqueador comenzó a electrocutarme hasta que este se rompió…mi propio alice me causo dolor, tuve que pedir a persona que me trajera otro bloqueador…

Habia una doble barrera en mi habitación, solo le permití el paso por la primera barrera, nunca por la segunda…la semana fue un infierno, utilice demasiadas veces la piedra de energía y tuve que usar también alice de curación ya que mis otros alice también comenzaron a herirme…pero me preocupaba demasiado nanami…y cuando al fin me recupere y verla a ella llorando sobre hotaru me partió el alma…pero no puedo hacer nada, ella no podía estar conmigo, si la lastima jamás me lo perdonaría

Fin pdv mikan

Las clases pasaron y los profesores le dieron de vuelta la bienvenida a mikan, pero nadie le pregunto que habia pasado, lo cual era mejor así ya que mikan nunca diría una palabra…lo cual no ponía conforme a varias personas…pero ellos pronto se enterarían…

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, todos le preguntaron a mikan si venia a comer con ellos…

-dejare a nanami en su cuarto y vuelvo…-dijo ella

Llevo a nanami a su cuarto y le escribió una nota diciendo, que estaría con sus amigos y que ella descanse, aunque si llegaba antes de que despertara seria mejor…ella volvió con sus amigos y fueron hacia el comedor para comer…cuando se sentaron unas personas se les acercaron…

-mikan-chan!...-grito tsubasa yendo hacia ella con dos personas más

-tsubasa-senpai…que bueno verte…-dijo ella contenta

-estas bien?!...me tenias preocupado me entere lo que paso!...-dijo el preocupado

-hai…ya estoy bien…-dijo sonriendo y luego vio a otras dos personas tras tsubasa, tsubasa volteo y sonrió

-mikan-chan estos son misaki harada-dice señalando a la chica, esta tenia el pelo rosa rojizo hasta los hombros y ojos marrones con una tonalidad rosada-es mi novia…-dijo tsubasa sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-waaaa….senpai tiene novia?...-dijo mikan asombrada

-sip…-dijo el feliz

-un gusto conocerte mikan-chan yo voy a habilidades especiales y conozco a na-chan…ella habla mucho de ti…-dijo ella pero mikan le hizo señas para que se acercara

-que te hizo para que aceptes ser su novia?...-dijo ella confidencial

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto hotaru que sacaba fotos y natsume que miraba aburrido…

-ehhh…y eso que significa mikan-chan…no te rías misaki!-dijo con reproche tsubasa

-jajaja…un gusto mikan-chan soy tonouchi akira…el mejor amigo de ese…-dijo un chico de pelo negro por debajo de los hombros y ojos de igual color-voy a habilidades especiales con nanami-chan…y debo decir que eres tan bonita como ella dijo-agrego coqueto y mikan se sonrojo furiosamente

Luego se empezó a percibir un olor a quemado, luego todo fue muy rápido, tono comenzó a correr desesperado y gritando, ya que su pelo se prendía fuego y koko habia caído al suelo riendo a carcajadas…

-son muy molestos…-dijo natsume molestos y luego también prendió fuego el pelo de koko que también salio disparado como tono

Cuando al fin koko y tono se calmaron se sentaron junto a ellos y comenzaron a hablar, misaki tenia el alice de duplicación y tono tenia el alice de amplificación, hablaban animadamente hasta que todos las demás personas en el comedor guardaron silencio, todos dejaron de hablar para ver que pasaba…estaban mirando hacia la puerta a dos personas…

-que hacen aquí…-pensó natsume con el seño fruncido

Nobara y hayate estaban parados en la puerta del comedor, todos comenzaron a murmurar, mikan nos le presto atención y se paro y fue hasta ellos…

-nobara-chan…haya-kun…-los llamo mikan

-mikan-chan!...-dijeron ellos y fueron hacia ella

-mikan-chan nos enteramos que te paso?...-pregunto preocupada nobara

-no se preocupen lo que importa es que ya estoy bien…-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-pero…-dijeron ambos

-no importa…vamos…-dijo ella caminando ellos la miraron confundida-vengan a comer con nosotros…-dijo ella

Ellos no estaban seguros, pero al final aceptaron, mikan ignoro a las demás personas que murmuraban y fue con ellos hasta la mesa…ellos no dijeron nada…

-chicos ellos son nobara ibaragi y hayate matsudaira…-dijo mikan presentándolos

-lo sabemos mikan…siéntense con nosotros-dijo anna con una sonrisa

Hayate se sentó desconfiado al principio pero luego comenzó a hacer algunas pasayadas y divertir a los demás, nobara estaba callada y sonrojada pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa, se quedaron mucho tiempo en l comedor hablando, al salir ya era medio tarde pero a ellos no les importo…hasta que anna, nonoko y sumire, repentinamente gritaron…a lo que todos pegaron un susto

-que gran idea!...-dijo entusiasmada anna

-es verdad!...-apoyo nonoko

-esta dicho….hoy pillamada para chicas en la habitación de mikan!...-grito sumire

-eh?!...-exclamaron los demás

….

Bueno listo…este capitulo tomenlo como un continuara y la siguiente parte es el siguiente capitulo…pero bueno si escribia hasta la pillamada seria demasiado largo…seria como dos capitulos juntos…demasiado…ademas necesito descansar…necesito mi sueño de belleza…asi que espero que se conformen con esto…hasta el siguiente capitulo…y ya se que lo hice corto no reclamen

Por favor dejen sus reviews!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	18. Cap 17 loca pillamada p1

Holaaaa perdon por haberme atrasado un dia…pero las cosas pasan…ne?...ademas tambin yo leo muchos fic y como que el tiempo pasa volando no?...en fin espero que les guste este capitulo…

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cáp. 17: "loca pillamada parte 1"**

**-que gran idea!...-dijo entusiasmada anna**

**-es verdad!...-apoyo nonoko**

**-esta dicho….hoy pillamada para chicas en la habitación de mikan!...-grito sumire**

**-eh?!...-exclamaron los demás**

-como que pillamada?...-pregunto mikan sin entender

-como oíste…-dijo bruscamente sumire haciendo saltar a algunos-faltaste casi dos semanas…nos la debes…-dijo ella, mikan la miraba con incredulidad

-cierto…además nunca hemos conocido las habitaciones de estrella especial…hyuga-kun es el único estrella especial que conocemos…-dijo anna sonriendo

-cierto…y no vamos a ir a su cuarto…-dijo nonoko

Koko y kitsuneme se estaban riendo, mikan las miraba con incredulidad, hotaru, youichi y natsume no les importaba, sus mayores sonreían divertidos, ruka miraba sorprendido pero hasta el estaba divertido…

-p-pero…-intento decir mikan

-abstente a las consecuencias baka…-dijo hotaru estoica como siempre

Todos miraban con incredulidad a hotaru porque nunca pensaron que ella diría algo así y mas que quisiera ir a la pillamada, mikan se quería desmayar ante lo que dijo hotaru…al final salio de su estupor y suspiro resignada…

-esta bien…-dijo mikan resignada

-si!...-gritaron las sumire, anna y nonoko

-misaki-senpai…nobara quieren venir?...-pregunto nonoko

-pues yo…-iba a decir misaki pero hotaru la apunto con un arma baka y ella se asusto-s-si e-en-encantada…-dijo ella asustada

Nobara hizo simplemente un asentimiento con la cabeza…koko y kitsu se miraron y luego sonrieron maliciosamente…

-y nosotros que?...-dijo koko inocentemente

-ustedes que?...-pregunto sumire

-nosotros queremos ir!...-dijeron koko y kitsu a la vez

-eh?!...-dijeron mikan, anna, nonoko, sumire y incluso los demás chicos presentes, excepto claro youichi y natsume

-eso!...mikan-chan también es nuestra amiga no es justo que nos dejen fuera…-dijo kitsu

-ni lo sueñen solo chicas!...-dijo anna

-entonces…-dijo tsubasa de pronto maliciosamente

-tsubasa…-dijo misaki de advertencia pero no le hizo caso

-natsume vive en el mismo edificio junto a mikan…vamos a la casa de mikan y cuando sea hora de terminar vamos a la habitación de natsume…-dijo tsubasa aunque apenas termino la frase su gorro se prendió fuego-ahhhhhhhhhhh!...-grito el

-ni lo pienses sombra…-dijo natsume molesto

-pero natsume-sama!...-dijo koko y kitsu con reproche, pero ellos también se prendieron fuego

-natsume…-dijo ruka algo sonrojado, ya que a el le parecía divertida esa idea

-onii-chan…-dijo también youichi mirándolo a los ojos

Natsume miro primero a ruka y luego a youichi, no podía creer que ellos le gustara la idea aunque a el le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien se metiera a su habitación se resigno por lo menos esta ves…

-tks…bien…-dijo natsume con el seño fruncido y molesto

-yei!...están de acuerdo?...-dijeron tsubasa como niño chiquito, a lo que misaki lo golpeo

-no hay problema…-dijo mikan

-entonces debemos apurarnos…-dijo sumire

-cierto…ya son las 5 pm…debemos ir a ciudad central a comprar las cosas necesarias…-dijo nonoko

-comprar?...-dijo mikan confundida

-si…vamos a comprar rápido comida y otras cosas…-dijo sumire como si fuera obvio

-y con que rabbitos…porque yo no tengo…-dijo hayate de improvisto

-yo tampoco…-dijeron koko, kitsu, tsubasa, tono y misaki

-la baka comprara todo…-dijo hotaru mirando a mikan

-eh?...yo?...-dijo mikan sin entender

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan pudo esquivar esta ves las balas, pero hotaru al no poder darle comenzó a disparar bala tras bala, mikan intentaba esquivarlas pero al final una pudo pegarle luego de varios tiros…

-con tu tarjeta dorada…-dijo hotaru soplando la punta del arma

-y era necesario el baka-gun –dijo mikan con reproche, hotaru se encogió de hombros

-tarjeta dorada?...-pregunto tímidamente nobara que hasta ahora solo fue un espectador

-esta…-dijo mikan mostrando la tarjeta

-guauu!...esa es una tarjeta rabbits infinitos…-exclamaron hayate, tsubasa y tono

-si mi tío me la dio a mí a nanami…-dijo mikan sonriendo youichi comenzó a caminar hacia mikan y extendió los brazos para que ella lo cargara

-tu tío?...-pregunto misaki confundida

-hai!...el HSP, es mi tío, kazumi yukihara…-dijo mikan sonriendo y youichi en brazos el cual tenia la tarjeta-you-chan cuidado con la tarjeta-le dijo ella

-el es tu tío?...-pregunto tsubasa

-podemos comprar howalon?...-pregunto youichi

-si es mi tío pero hablamos de eso en otro momento…si you-chan vamos a comprar howalon…ahora vamos o se hará mas tarde…-dijo mikan

-y como vamos a ir?...-pregunto inchou

-de eso me encargo yo…todos tómense de la mano y tu tono-senpai podrías ayudarme con tu alice?...-pregunto mikan

-eh?...si…claro-dijo tono extrañado

Todos se tomaron de la mano y tono puso la mano sobre el hombro de mikan, luego en un segundo todos estaban en central town, muchos estaban sorprendidos pero mikan los saco rápido de su estado…

-hagámoslo rápido…yo también tengo la tarjeta de nanami nos dividiremos y compremos lo que necesitamos…-dijo mikan tomando el control-permy, anna-chan, nono-chan, koko, kitsu, inchou, tsubasa-senpai, misaki-senpai y tono-senpai…compren películas, música y otras cosas así…nosotros compraremos la comida…let's go!...-dijo mikan lanzándoles la tarjeta de nanami a ellos

-HAI!...-respondieron animados

Hotaru, ruka, natsume, youichi, mikan, hayate y nobara fueron a comprar la comida, mientras los demás compraban lo de más, al llegar a la tienda mikan paro en seco y se voltio hacia los demás…

-oigan a ustedes que les gustaría comer?...-pregunto mikan

-eh?...-dijeron confundidos

-lo que pasa es que a hotaru le gusta el cangrejo, así que preparare un plato de mariscos además también preparare carne y pastas…les gustaría algo?...-pregunto ella nuevamente

-a mi me gusta las pastas…-dijo hayate animado

-q-que tal…un p-platillo d-de f-frutas…-dijo tímidamente nobara

-buena idea…lo usaremos de postre…entonces vamos…ruka-pyon ve con hotaru y compra los mariscos…hayate y nobara vayan por las frutas no importa cual…pero también traigan papas, zanahorias, zapallo y calabaza…natsume, yo y youichi iremos por las demás cosas…-dijo luego todos se separaron

Mikan, junto con natsume y youichi, el cual ahora caminaba en medio de los dos tomándolos de la mano, fueron por el pasillo buscando fideos y otro tipos de pastas para hacer…mikan tomo varios paquetes de fideos, también tomo condimentos y las bebidas…

-bueno esto ya esta…y carne ya tengo…quieren algo?...-pregunto mikan a sus acompañantes

-podemos comprar chocolate?...-pregunto youichi

-mmm…ok lo usare para el postre…-dijo para luego seguir caminando

HOTARU Y RUKA

-mmm…imai-san…-dijo ruka tratando de llamar la atención de hotaru lo cual no logro

Siguieron caminando en un silencio muy incomodo para el rubio, el estaba incomodo con la chica, ella siempre lo chantajeaba y le sacaba fotos vergonzosas que luego vendía, además nunca habia estado a solas con ella trato de prestar atención a otra cosa hasta que diviso lo que estaban buscando…

-allí están los mariscos…-dijo ruka luego volteo hacia el costado pero hotaru ya no estaba con el ya estaba comprando todo el cangrejo que podía comer

-ahhh….-suspiro ruka para luego ver otra ves a hotaru, la cual estaba comprando, tenia un brillo en los ojos como el de una niña chiquita en una dulcería-parece una niña…-pensó el rubio para luego acercarse hacia la pelinegra sonriendo

CON NOBARA Y HAYATE

-ne nobara…que frutas compramos…-dijo hayate viendo varias frutas

-n-no lo se…-dijo ella viendo

-mmm…deberías dejar de ser tan tímida conmigo nos conocemos desde hace mucho!...-dijo hayate de improvisto

-mmm…si…-dijo ella tímidamente

-vamos dime…somos amigos…-dijo hayate sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza como niña chiquita

-si…compremos frutas dulces…quizás durazno y fresas…-dijo nobara mas animada

-bien también compremos banana y manzana…-dijo hayate

Luego de unos minutos, los siete estaban pagando toda la comida, la cajera se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida comprada, pero no dijo nada al ver la tarjeta, les cobro felizmente y los despidió con un "gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto"…

-nos falta algo…-pregunto ruka

-no lo se…-respondió mikan mirando las bolsas luego sintió que alguien tiraba de sus ropas-que pasa you-chan…-pregunto mikan

-quiero howalon…-dijo el

-ok iremos por howalon…-dijo mikan sonriendo

Fueron hasta la tienda donde vendían howalon pero prefirió decir que las dejaran en su habitación ya que llevaban demasiadas cosas, en eso mikan vio una pastelería y decidió ir dejando a los demás por unos minutos, luego mikan volvió con tres bolsas mas pero dijo que era una sorpresa…

Cuando al fin terminaron de comprar, comenzaron a buscar los demás los cuales estaban en la fuente ya esperando y con un par de bolsas…

-*fiiiuuuu*…-silbaron tono y tsubasa

-compraron mucho…-dijo anna y nonoko sorprendidas

-sip…vamos a hacer una comida exquisita y tu alice servirá de mucho anna-chan…-dijo mikan sonriendo, anna inflo el pecho orgullosa

Se fueron tal y como vinieron, pero terminaron dentro del edificio de estrella especial, donde ya estaban 6 cajas de howalons con 50 howalon cada una, subieron todo hasta la habitación de mikan, pero frenaron antes de entrar…

-siempre quise ver una habitación estrella especial…-chillo emocionada nonoko

-si debe ser muy grande…-dijo anna emocionada

-ya habré la puerta mikan!...-dijo misaki

Mikan abrió la puerta, las chicas soltaron una exclamación y los chicos silbaron, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron ruka, youichi, natsume y hotaru, aunque esta nunca estuvo en una habitación estrella especial, nobara y hayate también se sorprendieron, porque aunque fueran de habilidades peligrosas, ellos no eran estrella especial…

-es enorme!-exclamaron anna, nonoko, sumire y misaki

-es mas grande que la tuya…onii-chan-dijo youichi

-jeje…es que nanami y yo vivimos juntas…es para dos personas…-dijo mikan yendo hacia la cocina-chicas dejen la comida en la cocina…chicos dejen lo demás cerca de los sofás-dijo mikan

Hicieron lo que mikan decía sin rechistar aun admirando la habitación, cuando las chicas terminaron de acomodar la comida volvieron con los chicos, koko y kitsu revisaban los juegos de video que tenia mikan, tsubasa y tono estaban en los sofás mientras, inchou veía el librero y que ruka y youichi admiraban un mural de una cascada en la pared junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño…

-onee-chan tu pintaste esto?...-pregunto youichi admirando el dibujo

-si…los murales los pinte yo…también hay murales en mi cuarto y el de nanami…-dijo mikan sonriendo

-también pintaste los petalos de sakura en el piano?...-pregunto esta ves natsume que estaba junto al piano

-si…-dijo ella

-pintas hermoso mikan-chan!...-dijo misaki viendo también un mural de un atardecer junto a la ventana

En eso alguien sale de una de las puertas…

-onee-chan que pasa?...-dijo nanami que salio de su cuarto frotándose un ojos

Tenia una remera rosa con un corazón, con un pantaloncito a juego y un abrazaba un peluche de gatito negro con patitas blancas muy lindo…las chicas al verla no pudieron evitar saltar sobre ella y apachurrarla….

-kawaii!...-gritaron

Nanami se asusto pero no pudo escapar, cuando al fin la dejaron ir camino hasta su hermana que la miraba con compasión por lo que sufrió hace un rato…

-porque están aquí?...-pregunto nanami por primera ves molesta por interrumpir su sueño y apachurrarla hasta asfixiarla

-es que vamos a tener una…se podría decir pillamada…-dijo mikan algo insegura

-y porque esta fantasmin...-dijo aun molesta refiriéndose a youichi

-nanami…no le digas así y vete a cambiar…-dijo mikan regañándola

-bien…-dijo esta resignada para luego ir a su cuarto

-muy bien todavía son 6 pm…-dijo misaki

-entonces?...-dijo tono

-VIDEO JUEGOS!...-gritaron koko y kitsu

-entro!...-dijeron hayate, tono y tsubasa

-mikan-chan puedo leer los libros…-dijo inchou

-si claro…-dijo mikan y luego volteo hacia las chicas que sonreían como el gato rison, a mikan le dio un escalofrió-oh oh…-emitió ella asustada

-REVISION DE ROPA!...-gritaron las chicas emocionadas y arrastrando a mikan a su cuarto

-va a ser una noche larga…-gimió mikan en su interior-MICHIRU TASKETE!...-grito mikan como último recurso antes de que la metieran en su cuarto seguida de hotaru y nobara que cerraron la puerta

-gomen mikan-sama…-fue lo que pensó michiru

…

Bueno pongamos fin a esto, luego tendrá la segunda parte…loca pillamada parte 2…y vere si no hago parte 3 si lo termino en el siguiente…en fin espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo…y que les haya gustado este, aquí mostrare algo de ruka y hotaru y natsu y miki…o es lo que voy a tratar…deséenme suerte…

Por favor dejen sus reviews!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	19. Cap 18 loca pillamada p2

Holaaa….espero que les guste este capitulo…la continuación de un capitulo que la verdad es raro…aunque toda mi historia es rara…y a que no saben ya tengo para un futuro cuando esta termine o quizas cuando adelante capitulos de mis otros fic los publique…tengo ideas par fics mas…pero primero esta…la cual creo que va ser la mejor que escribo y la mas importante ya que es la primera…BUENO HORA DE EMPEZAR!

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía: P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

3-La historia es 100% MINE...salio de mi retorcida, fantasiosa, ilusa y, mayoritariamente, pervertida mente...no se preocupen acá no hay nada pasado de clasificación t (ósea ni cerca M) pero la perversión de natsume esta igual q en el manga

….

**LEYENDA**

**Cáp.18: "loca pillamada parte 2"**

**-si claro…-dijo mikan y luego volteo hacia las chicas que sonreían como el gato rison, a mikan le dio un escalofrió-oh oh…-emitió ella asustada**

**-REVISION DE ROPA!...-gritaron las chicas emocionadas y arrastrando a mikan a su cuarto**

**-va a ser una noche larga…-gimió mikan en su interior-MICHIRU TASKETE!...-grito mikan como último recurso antes de que la metieran en su cuarto seguida de hotaru y nobara que cerraron la puerta**

**-gomen mikan-sama…-fue lo que pensó michiru**

CON MIKAN

Mikan fue arrastrada por misaki, sumire, anna y nonoko las cuales luego la tiraron en la cama, hotaru venia atrás junto con nobara que estaba apenada por lo que ocurría, mikan miro a las chicas asuntada pero estas inspeccionaban minuciosamente su cuarto como buscando algo incorrecto o algo oculto…

-guau…es muy grande…-dijo nonoko mirando hacia el techo

-m-mikan-chan…de-de verdad tocas t-to-todo eso?!...-dijo muy sorprendida anna viendo todos los instrumentos en una esquina

-eh?...-musito confundida para luego voltear a la esquina

Mikan vio confundida hacia sus instrumentos, habia un piano eléctrico, con una guitarra, un bajo, una batería, un violín dentro de su estuche junto a un chelo, bongoes, flauta dulce, flauta traversa, incluso habia un arpa…mikan luego volvió a voltear hacia anna la cual todavía miraba atónita los instrumentos junto con las demás que al escuchar su pregunto fijaron su vista en los instrumentos…

-jeje…en realidad no…lo que sucede es que…mmm…-dijo mikan nerviosa viendo a sus amigas-es que yo solo tocaba el piano, violín y guitarra…pero la primera ves que fue a ciudad central con ustedes compre instrumentos de mas ya que quería aprender…el bajo es casi igual que una guitarra…y la batería y los bongoes no fue difícil ya que es como improvisar y dejarse guiar por el ritmo…-dijo ella sonriendo

-y lo demás?...-pregunto inquisitiva misaki

-la flauta dulce es el instrumento mas fácil de tocar, la flauta traversa quise tocarla después de que inchou me dijo que la tocaba y el chelo lo toque también por lo que e dijo nonoko…aunque me costo un poco…y bueno el arpa fue por michiru a ella le gusta que le toque antes de dormir…-dijo sacando la lengua y rascándose la nuca

-pero como es que tocas tantos?...-pregunto nobara curiosa

-cuando era pequeña y mis padres me dejaban sola algo tenia que hacer…y quise aprender a tocar para cuando ellos estaban conmigo hacerlos sonreír y que se olviden un rato de lo que hacían…-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica mikan

-gomen mikan-chan…-dijo nobara

-no importa…de igual forma me gusta tocar y aprender…resulta sencillo después de aprender varias cosas…pero es un hobbie como dibujar…todo lo hacia para pasar tiempo en el pasado…-dijo sonriendo-en fin no querían ver mi ropa…las dos puertas de ahí son mi armario…-dijo apuntando hacia las puertas

Las chicas reaccionaron antes eso y fueron corriendo hacia el armario, pero hotaru se acerco hacia a mikan y le puso una mano en el hombro, mikan la miro a los ojos y aunque hotaru seguía con su rostro estoico mikan comprendió lo que ella quería decir…

-si estoy bien…no te preocupes…-dijo ella sonriendo aunque su sonrisa se borro al oír

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-gritaron dentro del armario

FUERA DEL CUARTO

Los chicos estaban jugando y habían puesto música, inchou estaba hojeando en los libros, youichi miraba también como jugaban los chicos junto con ruka, natsume estaba en otro sillón leyendo un manga cuando una puerta se abrió aunque nadie le dio importancia…

-y onee-chan?...-pregunto nanami a los chicos aunque el único que le presto atención fue ruka y michiru

-mikan-sama fue arrastrada por sus amigas na-chan…-dijo michiru acercándose a ella

-eh…pobre onee-chan…-dijo nanami

Luego se acerco hacia los chicos que estaban entretenidas con la X-box, en eso tsubasa fijo su vista en ella y le sonrió…

-hey na-chan…linda ropa…-dijo tsubasa sonriéndole

Nanami traía puesto un vestido de tirantes hasta las rodillas color cielo con flores blancas y el pelo lo tenía suelto pero tenía dos lazos en sus manos…

-arigatou senpai…pero necesito que onee-chan me…-no termino de decir nanami al escuchar

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-que hizo saltar a todos los chicos

Todos los chicos saltaron por el grito, y dejaron lo que hacían para ir hasta la habitación, a excepción de hayate que se habia quedado jugando, youichi que aprovecho para intentar jugar y natsume que seguía leyendo su manga…los chicos casi derriban la puerta al intentar entrar aunque lo único que encontraron fueran a mikan, hotaru y nobara junto a la cama…

-que paso?!...-dijo alterado tsubasa

Y luego las chicas salían del armario con ropa en la mano dando brinquitos y chillando de la emoción, los chicos al verlas quisieron ahorcarlas por el susto que les hicieron pegar... y solo estaban gritando por la ropa…

-mikan!...como te atreviste a no decirnos toda la ropa que tenias!...-dijo sumire con un gesto de indignación

-mikan-chan eres cruel como pudiste…esta ropa es preciosa!-dijo anna

-todo esto por ropa!...-dijeron todos con reproche

-de donde sacaste esta ropa?!...además tienes un set de maquillaje!...-dijo misaki ahora saliendo del armario

-misaki!...-dijo tsubasa con reproche

-que?...-dijo misaki inocentemente

Los chicos cerraron la puerta de un portazo y las chicas solo vieron como los chicos azotaban la puerta molestos, aunque no le dieron importancia y volvieron a fijar la vista en mikan maliciosamente…

-habla…y esta ropa?...-dijo sumire seria

-jeje….es que…mmm…la ropa…mmm…me la regalaron al entrar en la academia…-dijo nerviosa mikan, a las chicas se les desencajo la mandíbula

-te la regalaron…-dijo sin creérselo misaki

-jeje…siii…yo no tenia ropa al venir aquí…y el director me la proporciono…pero por favor no pregunten…-pidió ella gimiendo

-ok…no preguntaremos…-dijo sumire tranquilamente, lo cual preocupo a mikan-pero….-dijo ella

-oh oh…-pensó mikan

-pero…tendrás que probarte la ropa y nosotras también nos probaremos la ropa…-dijo sumire sonriendo

-p-pero y la comida…-dijo mikan con esperanzas de salvarse

-las prepararemos mas tarde…ahora la ropa…-dijo anna agarrando uno de los brazos de mikan

-no te preocupes…-dijo nonoko agarrando su otro brazo

Lo ultimo que se vio de mikan fue su cuerpo entrando al armario junto a cuatro chicas sonriendo inocentemente?...

1 hora más tarde

Paso una hora desde que las chicas se habían metido al cuarto de mikan, ninguna de las 7 chicas dio señales de vida y a los chicos no les importo, se habían enojado por lo del grito y solo se dedicaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes del grito…aunque luego de una hora ya les rugía el estomago…

*GRRRRRR*

-tengo hambre!...-gimió como niño chiquito hayate y koko

*GRRRRRRR* rugieron varios estómagos

-a mi también ya me dio hambre…-dijo tono

-y las chicas todavía no salen…-dijo tsubasa

-senpai…tengo hambre…-dijo nanami

-es mejor que les digamos…-dijo ruka tranquilamente

-esas bobas han estado demasiado tiempo…-dijo natsume antes de levantarse del sofá

Natsume fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de mikan seguido de los chicos, pero al abrir la puerta lo primero que vieron fue varias prendas de ropa pero eran las del uniforme, al ver eso los chicos se sonrojaron, excepto youichi y natsume y también tono que puso una sonrisa pervertida…

-onee-chan!...-dijo nanami en vos alta

-que sucede?...-dijo mikan saliendo del armario seguido de las chicas

Todas traían conjuntos diferentes de ropa, misaki traía una camisa floreada manga corta de color naranja y unos pantalones largos acampanados marrón claro junto con unas sandalias sin tacón y el pelo en una media cola…

Nonoko traía una remera straples que fluía hacia abajo libremente de color azul claro con tonalidades celestes, un pantalón acampanado blanco con un cinturón plateado, unas sandalias de plataforma celeste y el pelo en una cola baja de costado que caía sobre el hombro…

Anna traía un vestido color marrón claro hasta medio muslo con una cinta finita por debajo del pecho color marrón que se ataba en un moño en el centro del pecho, un chal rosa manga larga por debajo del pecho, unas botas blancas sin taco y con tres correas en la parte superior, unos calentadores rosas hasta la rodilla y su pelo el una coleta agarrada con un lazo beige…

Sumiere traía una remera sin mangas color verde bosque que tenia cuello tortuga y un corte que mostraba el pecho, sobre eso traía una chaqueta negra manga larga pero que llegaba por debajo del pecho, unos short negros, botas marrón oscuro por debajo de la rodilla sin taco y tres correas en la parte superior, unos calentadores por debajo de las botas de color gris que llegaban hasta la rodilla y su pelo suelto…

Hotaru traía una falda de jean oscura hasta medio muslo, con una remera negra con mangas que caían por debajo de los hombros y además tenia tirantes finitos negros y decía DARK ANGEL con color violeta y unas alas violetas debajo de eso, traía una chaqueta violeta de mangas ¾ , unas botas negras cortas con un tacón de 7 cm…

Nobara una musculosa blanca hasta la cadera, con una falda de jean corta y debajo de esta tenia una calza negra que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatos naranjas que se ataban con una tira en el tobillo con un tacón de 5 cm y el pelo en una cola de caballo de costado…

Mikan traía una remera manga corta que caía por un hombro de color negra que decía I LOVE ROCK y llegaba por debajo del pecho, debajo de esta tenia una musculosa blanca, con un short de jean claro, un cinturón alrededor de la cintura plateado que caía en diagonal, unas zapatillas negras las cuales llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas como botas y el pelo en una trenza francesa…

Los chicos se sonrojaron al verlas incluso natsume que lo disimulo rápidamente…

-onee-chan tenemos hambre…-dijo nanami de parte de los chicos también ya que ellos estaban parados como estatuas en la puerta

-ehhh…tienes razón estuvimos mucho tiempo…debemos empezar con la comida!…-dijo anna con los ojitos como estrellas a lo que a las chicas les salio una gotita

-esta bien…gomen chicos por hacerlos esperar…-dijo mikan como disculpa, a lo que los chicos reaccionaron

-no importa…solo hagan la comida-dijo tsubasa suspirando

-tengo hambre…mejor apresúrense a hacernos la comida…-dijo como niño chiquito hayate

-como que a hacerles la comida?...-preguntaron inquisitivas las chicas con una mirada mortal que a los chicos les causo un escalofrió-ustedes nos van a ayudar!...-demandaron ellas

-si!...-dijeron como soldados ya que le tenían miedo a las chicas

-onee-chan me atas el pelo?-pregunto nanami a mikan

-date la vuelta…-le dijo mikan para luego hacerle dos coletas al costado con dos lazos-listo…ara?...you-chan?...-dijo mikan para luego ver al niño parado en la puerta viendo fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas-jeje…ya entiendo…-pensó mikan-ustedes vayan a jugar mientras los mayores preparamos la comida…-dijo mikan para luego empujar suavemente a los dos menores

Mikan luego se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaban todos ya causando un desastre en la cocina, mikan quedo parada en la entrada viendo a todos sacando la comida y sin saber que hacer…

-mikan-chan ven a ayudarnos!...-dijo nonoko

-alto!...que paso…-pregunto mikan a los chicos

-es que no sabemos que preparar…no nos ponemos de acuerdo…-dijo inchou

-mmm…-se quedo pensativa mikan hasta que su cara se le ilumino-ya se…a hotaru le gusta el cangrejo…que ella con alguien mas preparen algo…-dijo mikan dando la idea

-hasta que piensas baka…-dijo hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible

-entonces nosotros prepararemos las pastas…-dijo koko, kitsu y hayate

-yo ayudare a hotaru-chan a preparar los mariscos…-dijo inchou

-yo también…-yo también dijo ruka

-nosotros prepararemos la carne…-dijeron tsubasa y tono

-bien listo…natsume podrías ayudar a tsubasa-senpai y tono-senpai…además de vigilarlos para que no quemen nada…-dijo mikan a natsume con cara de cordero degollado que ni el mismo natsume puede rechazar

-tks…-dijo para luego ir con los dos mayores

-permy tu vigila a koko, kitsu y hayate…si?...-dijo mikan

-bien…-dijo ella

-nono-chan, anna-chan, nobara-chan, misaki-senpai y yo prepararemos los postres…vamos!...-dijo mikan sonriendo

Todos se pusieron a cocinar, aunque fue un verdadero desastre en ocasiones, natsume prendió varias veces fuego a tono y tsubasa, pero nunca quemaron la comida, koko, kitsu y hayate, que se llevaron muy bien jugaron con los fideos de ves en cuando ganándose los gritos de permy y un golpe en la cabeza, con hotaru, ruka y inchou, no paso nada ya que estaban con el rabo en las patas ya que si hacían algo con el cangrejo se ganaban su muerte segura de parte de hotaru…pero depuse de gritos, golpes, fuego y amenaza de muerte terminaron la comida en otra hora…

Nanami y youichi los cuales estaban jugando junto a michiru al escuchar lo que sucedía en la cocina no querían ni saber que saldría de ahí adentro, pero al ver que después todos salían con la comida, la cual tenia muy buen aspecto, les gruño el estomago y salieron disparados a la mesa…habia fideos con salsa boloñesa y salsa de champiñones, carne asada con papas y puré especial (puré de varias cosas mezcladas como zapallo y zanahoria), también habia camarones, salmón y una gran cantidad de cangrejo, la cual eran para hotaru…todo estaba muy apetecible…

-cuanta comida!...-dijo emocionada nanami

-a comer!...-gritaron todos

Todos disfrutaron la comida preparada, además tenían mucha hambre por todo el trabajo de prepararla, estaba deliciosa, michiru también varias veces robo pedazos de carne o simplemente se lo dieron, no quedo casi nada y estaban satisfechos por la comida pero repentinamente misaki, mikan, anna, nonoko y nobara se pararon de la mesa y se miraron y luego a los que estaban sentados…

-hora del postre…-dijeron al unísono las chicas

Las chicas fueron rápidamente hacia la cocina dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca, cuando volvieron anna y nonoko traían bandejas de fruta cortada cubierta con crema y otras con chocolate, misaki traía una torta de chocolate con fresas y nobara y mikan traían en una bandeja los howalons…

-howalon!...-grito nanami dando brinquitos

-postre!...-grito koko

A diferencia de la comida, quedo torta y frutas picadas, aunque los howalon fueron prácticamente devorado por nanami y mikan, las cuales comieron howalon como si no hubiera mañana, cuando al fin comieron y limpiaron, lo cual lo hicieron koko, kitsu, hayate, tono y tsubasa, como castigo por haber casi iniciado una guerra de comida…cuando al fin comieron y los chicos limpiaron, eran las 22:15pm, nanami y youichi estaban cediendo al cansancio por lo que natsume y mikan los acostaron en el cuarto de nanami y michiru se quedo con ellos…

-se durmieron…-dijo mikan acercándose a los demás junto a natsume

-que tal si jugamos a algo…-dijo sumire

-juguemos verdad o reto…-dijo hotaru con sonrisa maliciosa para luego sacar una maquina

-y eso es…-dijo misaki

-escriban sus nombres en estas tarjetas…la que salga por la abertura verde es el que pregunta y la otra abertura el que debe hacerlo…-explico ella mientras entregaba tarjetas

Todos escribieron, su nombre en una tarjeta, para luego entregárselas a hotaru, esta habría la tapa superior que habia en la maquina, luego la cerro y volteo a ver as todos…

-comienza el juego…-dijo hotaru para luego presionar el único botón que habia en la maquina

…

Se acabo…uy quien va a salir elegido y que pasara ustedes que dicen…vamos a ver que tantas confesiones hay aver si se revela algo importante en el juego…pasara algo …pues si quiere saber deberan leerlo…bujuu…no sabran nada de mi…tienen que leer

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor de REVIEWSS!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


End file.
